<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complicated (Charlie Weasley x reader) by Moddemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608753">Complicated (Charlie Weasley x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moddemon/pseuds/Moddemon'>Moddemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Slow Romance, compicated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moddemon/pseuds/Moddemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone know that Charlie Weasley doesn’t care about getting a girlfriend, but what if that was because he never met you?</p><p>*slow romance and probably slow updates, but I’ll try my best!**<br/>Published 01. 01. 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Reader, Reader/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 The short, freckle-faced, red head with the friendly eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is more of a pre-chapter thingie... Its purpouse is to let you get to know the main character (you) a bit before the real story begins. It’s also written kind of wierd, but please bear with me! It will get better! After the first few chapters... &lt;3</p><p>***WARNING***</p><p>I’m not afraid to kill characters and I’m not sensitive to anything within the theme ‘death’, so if you’re sensitive to that theme I sugest you don’t read this. </p><p>I won’t kill you! And I won’t kill any Harry Potter characters that’s not suposed to die! But I can’t say the same about other characters that I make up. </p><p>This is just a heads up!</p><p>This is also a slow romance, so don’t expect to get all ‘lovey dovey’ too soon. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Your parents are muggles, so when you got your letter from Hogwarts, it came as quite the suprise. Though you had always had a feeling you were different from the other kids.</p><p>The other kids in your class couldn’t set fire to curtains or shatter glass with only their mind, but you, you could. You knew you were a tad bit more special in a way and so did the other kids, that being why you never really had any friends. They were scared of you, always saying that wierd things happened whenever they got close to you, so you were always alone. You didn’t really mind that, since you liked being alone and by now you had been alone for so long that you didn’t even notice.</p><p>You are also an only child and so are your parents, which means you have no cousins, or aunts or anything. The only family you have are your parents and a grandmother living somewhere in Norway.</p><p>Speaking of your parents, they were really proud of you, of you being a witch.</p><p>‘I always knew you were special!’ Your mother would tell you. ‘And I know you will do great things!’ Your father was also very proud of you, or so he told you a few times.</p><p>When you were even younger, your mother used to tell you alot of stories about dragons, some good and others bad, but you loved every story. Your mother was a writer and she wrote all kind of stories about dragons, some being so detailed you almost thought she had seen one with her own eyes. Your father on the other hand was a leader in some big buissness company, you had never bothered to ask what he did, but by the look of the house you lived in, you guessed he was succesfull. </p><p>Ofcourse you had to get your new things and so you and your mother managed to find Diagon Alley together. When you first arrived in the magical town you had found the people kind of wierd, but soon after you had grown to love it there and was really looking forward to a life as a witch. Maybe you could finaly feel like you belonged? That you weren’t as ‘special’ as the other kids called you. </p><p>When it reached the first of september you went to King’s cross station, said goodbye to your parents and entered platform nine and three quarters -with the help of a really nice wizard family- and got on the train that lead you to Hogwarts. You didn’t really meet anyone on the train ride, or ofcourse you met alot of other kids like you, but you didn’t properly introduce yourself to anyone, but that was ok! You had managed fine by yourself before and so you would now.</p><p>You reached Hogwarts and was waiting outside the great-hall. You still hadn’t spoken a single word since you thanked the nice wizard family that helped you get to the platform, it wasn’t that you didn’t want to, but after years of not having a single friend you just didn’t know how to make one. Some of the other kids had tried to talk to you, but you had just looked at them and they had turned the other way. Did they think you looked that horrible? Or maybe you needed to smile more? You had to admit that you didn’t look like the friendly type.</p><p>When the door opened you had all walked in and up to the front, waiting to get sorted into one of these ‘houses’ and when it finaly was your turn, you got sorted into Gryffindor. Why, you didn’t know. You had overheard some other students talking about the houses and couldn’t see why you got Gryffindor, but who knows, maybe you had some hidden qualities even you didn’t know about.</p><p>You sat down at the table and waited for the sorting to end, when the remaining students had gotten their house and the feast had started you desided it was time to look up and see your fellow Gryffindors. That was the first time you met him. The short, freckle-faced, red-head with the friendly eyes that sat right in front of you.</p><p>When he saw that you had looked up he wasted no time before he introduced himself to you.</p><p>‘Hello, I’m Charlie Weasley! And your name is (name), if I remember right?’ He had smiled at you and even reached his hand out to you so you could shake it. You found it kind of wierd that someone your age was THAT friendly to you, so you looked at him doubtfully.</p><p>‘Yeah.’ You had answerd him in a monotone voice, you did not take his hand and that was the end of the conversation.</p><p>This is a moment you remembered really well and honestly, you never knew why Charlie bothered to keep talking to you. Throughout the beginning of the year he had tried many times to start a conversation with you, but you never said more than a few words. You thought he was way too friendly with you and he probably just talked to you so he could learn your weaknesses and make fun of you later. Some Slytherins had already called you a ‘Mudblood’ several times, so why would he be any different?</p><p>It was some time in November, while you were sitting in charms class that he finaly got trough to you when he had said something about dragons.</p><p>‘You like dragons?’ You had asked with alot more emotion and entusiasm than he was used to hear coming from you. </p><p>‘Well yes, I do and have already desided to become a dragonologist after we graduate, thoug my mom’s not that found of the idea...’</p><p>‘A dragonologist? What is that?  Do they get to spend time with dragons?’ You had asked him so fast that he didn’t know where to begin at first, but when he came over the shock of finaly getting you to talk to him he explained everything you wanted to know. You had even desided to meet up later after class, so you could talk more and so, your friendship with Charlie Weasley began.</p><p>*****</p><p>The first two years of your friendship with Charlie was mostly spent talking about dragons. Whenever you got together it was all about them. How the different breeds would flap their wings when they fly or how to recognise them. You even talked about how they laid eggs but honestly, you didn’t understand much of that. You had learned alot from Charlie and was also suprised to find out that alot of the things your mother had told you actually was right.</p><p>‘Your mother must be a witch! It’s either that or she has a very accurate fantasy!’ Charlie had said to you once and you both agreed on the last. She couldn’t be a witch. You would have known! </p><p>You often met up with Charlie and one was rearly seen without the other. You were often found in the library searching for books about dragons, but when Madame Pince had shushed you one too many times you could be found near the magical creatures outdoors, which also was very often.</p><p>You really liked spending time with him, but there was one thing you didn’t like. He played alot of Quidditch. You HATED Quidditch! Or... it wasn’t the Quidditch that was your problem, but the broom-flying. You had a TERRIBLE fear of heights. So terrible that you felt like fainthing just thinking about it. You were also one of the very few students allowed to quit flying-class, especially after the first and only one you attended ended so bad. You did feel insecure about it, like even Ben Copper still took them and that guy was afraid of his own shadow!</p><p>Ofcourse Charlie knew about your fear, but he never made fun of it, which you appreciated very much. He had asked you if you wanted to watch him practise once, but apologized right away when he had seen your horrorstucked face. You did want to support him, but your body just wouldn’t let you. </p><p>*****</p><p>When you reached the end of your secound year at Hogwarts, Charlie became the new seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You were happy for him, but also a bit sad since he would have Quidditch practice, which ment less time with you. You did feel selfish for thinking that and would often tell yourself that he had other hobbies and friends and couldn’t spend ALL of his time with you... thoug you wanted him too. </p><p>You realised that after becoming such good friends with Charlie, you had becomed less independent. You liked being with him and got very sad when he had to do other things. This was something that actually annoyed you. You were the girl that didn’t need anyone and you had to admit that life was alot easier back then, but no, you had to get attached...</p><p>In your third year, you had both elected to take the care of magical creatures class, with a bit hope that you would get to spend just a little bit more time together, but mostly learning more about the creatures -or that was what you said-. You did get to spend more classes together, but less when you had free time, since after you had started taking the lessions, Charlie had becomed so shure that there was a dragon in the Forbidden forrest, so he would often sneak into it and search for one. You had went with him maybe three times, but most of the time you refused, since the safest way to sneak in was by broom and yeah... you know. You didn’t like him sneaking into it all the time, but he had assured you that when he couldn’t bring you he would bring his older brother Bill. </p><p>You did feel leftout whenever he went there, but that feeling went away everytime he returned and told you what had happened, thoug by the end of the year, he still hadn’t found a dragon, but he never lost his spirit! Which might have been one of the reasons as to why you had developed this small smaaall crush on him.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Thank you for reading the first chapter! This is mostly based on the mobile game Hogwarts Mysteries (since that is where you get to know Charlie the best + I will try my best not to spoil anything, but I can’t promise this will be spoiler free.) but i’m also making alot of it up and some of it is inspired by the books.</p><p>And ofcourse, I don’t own anything.</p><p>Also! I know a lot of you don’t like Gryffindor, but pleas just bear with it! You can’t always get the house you want! (Originally I didn’t plan on choosing one house, but it made it easier for me to write this.)</p><p>word count 1,968</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 Why are you apologizing to me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had now started your fourth year at Hogwarts, and if you had know beforehand what would happen that year, you had probably just stayed home. </p><p>It started out kind of good. You did really well in all your classes, and of course, got to spend time with Charlie again, even joining him into the Forbidden forrest once, but that changed after a few weeks in. He had been asked to help out with the cursed vaults and Charlie being his friendly self, accepted to help. That shure did take most of his time and you rearly saw him. He even started to skip a few of his classes just so he could get more time to search the forrest, or that was what you thought since you didn’t really get to talk to him. </p><p>For a while it almost seemed like he was avoiding you and you had no clue why. Did he finaly think about how rude you had been to him when you first met and got mad about it now? It did sound ridiculous, but you couldn’t think of any other reasons as to why he would ignore you. Maybe he got sick of your fear of heights? It sounded so stupid, but your brain just kept on comming with these dumb sugestions and what was even dumber was that you started to get mad at him for avoiding you. Yeah, you weren’t sure if he really tried to avoid you, but it sure seemed like it and that was enough.</p><p>You desided to stop reaching out for him and just wait until he felt like talking to you again. It was a bit hard at first, but you found something to keep your mind bussy, which was magical creatures. You knew a bit beforehand, but it was mostly about dragons... but now you started to do extra research about the creatures professor Kettleburn already had showed you and after half a week you were done with that and started to get a bit ahead of the rest of the class. Ofcourse you could never get past Liz Tuttle, who probably didn’t do anything other than studying creatures, but everyone else, sure. You also started talking to Barnaby Lee, a Slytherin in your year who also liked magical creatures. You had to admit that he was kind of... how should you put it... not there? but he knew what he was talking about when it came to the creatures so it was nice talking to him.</p><p>It was some time in November, that Charlie had ran up to you after breakfast so he could talk to you.</p><p>‘(Name)! Stop! Stop stopstop...’ when he reached you he had to take a few breaths. ‘(Name), I’m sorry.’ You looked at him not really understanding why he was apologizing. Wait... had he actually been avoiding you?</p><p>‘Why are you apologizing to me?’ He straightened himself up before replying.</p><p>‘I have barley talked to you in over a month... and I’m sorry about that.’ He gave you a weak smile at the end and you could tell he hadn’t ment to ignore you like that. You tried to reassure him, saying that he didn’t have to apologize and that you knew he had been bussy, which seemed to calm him down a little bit. It was strange, but the anger you had felt towards him dissapered when he finaly talked to you. </p><p>Sure enough he started to spend more time with you, it wasn’t that often, but atleast he didn’t avoid you in the corridors. He told you about some of the things he had done while you hadn’t been talking and that made you understand why he had been that way. For once you were sitting in the commonroom, reading a book together, since it was reaching christmas which meant it was getting really cold outside. You were reading ‘Dragon sightings in muggle lands’ while discussing the topic.</p><p>‘You really think some muggles could have seen one and gotten away alive?’ Charlie looked at you before he replied</p><p>‘Maybe? If the dragon didn’t notice them? But I do find that highly unlikely.’ You smiled a bit, but then thought of something.</p><p>‘This book does make me think that my mother may have seen one, since she knows so much about their looks.’</p><p>‘Why not ask her during the christmas break? You’re a witch, so she shouldn’t have to hide it if she has seen one.’ Charlie flipped over the page and then looked at you, waiting for a reply.</p><p>‘You know I stay here during christmas... they’re always working anyway.’ You realised how sad that sounded and thought of something quickly to lighter the mood. ‘But atleast I get to find new books about dragons while I stay here!’ You smiled at Charlie before you tried to read the new page, but you could feel him looking at you.</p><p>‘Are you sure they’re working this christmas?’ When you thought about it you hadn’t receieved a letter from your parents yet, so maybe they would stay home this christmas? You told Charlie about not having gotten a letter yet (since your parents always sent you a letter every year before christmas) and he understood that.</p><p>‘Hey! Have you seen this yet?’ Charlie pointed at a point in the book and then you went back to discussing it.</p><p>*****</p><p>It was the last week before christmas break. You were sitting in the great hall, eating breakfast together with Charlie and Bill. You hadn’t spoken much with Bill before, but found him suprisingly easy to talk with, especially now that you finaly had a normal conversation (a conversation that wasn’t about Charlie’s habbit of sneaking into the Forbidden forrest). You were having a plesant time with them, enjoying your breakfast until the mail came. There were owls all over the place, reminding you why you usually came a bit late for breakfast. </p><p>You were leaning down a bit, trying not to get hit by an owl when one landed right in front of you. You recognised the owl right away. It is a black eagle owl with the name of Freya, you knew this because she’s yours. </p><p>She had a letter tied to her foot and she lifted it up in the air and shook her leg a little, gesturing for you to take it, which you did. You gave Freya a piece of toast and was about to open the letter when you read your fathers handwriting at the back ‘Open when you are alone.’ You did find it strange, but desided not to think so much about it and put the letter away.</p><p>‘Are you not going to open it?’ You looked up and saw Charlie giving you a strange look.</p><p>‘Oh, no I’ll open it later.’ You smiled at him then turned to Freya who had been hooting at you for a minute now, gave her a last piece of toast and watched her fly off. You spent the rest of breakfast talking to the brothers until you had to leave for your first class of the day. </p><p>The day had gone by slowly, especially since you had double History of Magic class and Divination (which you seriously considered quitting). Suprisingly enough, Charlie actually turned up during History of Magic, but he was asleep for most of the class and had to ask you what the essay you had to write really was about, thoug you didn’t blame him since professor Binns wasn’t exactly the most interesting professor.</p><p>*****</p><p>It was starting to get a bit late and you were sitting in the Gryffindor commonroom in front of the fireplace, reading a book about Romanian Longhorns, when you remembered the letter from your parents. You checked the clock and saw that it was still about an hour before people usually came in, so you closed the book you were reading and went up to your dormitory so you could read the letter i peace. </p><p>This was something you wished you hadn’t done. You wished the letter would have burned up before you got to read it. </p><p>Because, in that letter, your father had explained to you in the most lovley way he could, that your mother had been killed in a train crash. </p><p>*****</p><p>You went home that christmas and you could easily say that it was the worst one in your life. Your mother was burried the day before christmas so you and your father didn’t really feel like celebrating. You hadn’t decorated the house, there was no christmas food and the presents was left forgotten in a storage cabinet. What made things even worse was that your father hadn’t said a single word to you since he saw you on the trainstation. He had just looked at you, taken your trunk and walked out to the car. Not even a smile. Yes, you understood that he had lost his wife, but then again, you had lost your mother, so he could atleast talk to you! </p><p>By the end of the break he still hadn’t said anything to you, but honestly you stopped caring after the third day. You had spent the whole break in your room, only leaving when you had to eat or use the bathroom, never talking to your father and never opened the presents. Not that you got many of them, you didn’t have alot of family left, nor did you have that many friends, since you were such a difficult person to befriend. You did feel bad about just leaving the presents in the cabinet, but you couldn’t get yourself to get them either.</p><p>You did feel slightly better now, five nights of crying yourself to sleep sure does the trick, or maybe you’re just going back to how you were in your first year at hogwarts. </p><p>After your mothers death you seemed to think about your life alot more. How you used to be and how you were before the break. It still haunted you, all those times when Charlie had tried to talk to you in your first-year and you had been so unfriendly trougwards him. Why did he become your friend? What did he see in you? Obviously something you couldn’t see. </p><p>*****</p><p>You returned to Hogwarts, still a bit sad, but you pushed it down the moment you saw Charlie. You hadn’t told him about your mothers death and didn’t feel like now was the time either, so you put on your best smile and tried to act normal. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust Charlie enough to tell him, you just didn’t want him to feel sorry for you and you knew he would if you told him. Ofcourse he asked you how your christmas had been and if you had gotten anything special. That reminded you that you still hadn’t opened a single present and in panic of him finding out about your mother you made up a story about your parents suprising you with a trip to your grandmother in Norway, and that you had forgotten the presents at home. </p><p>‘You visited your grandmother in Norway?’ He had asked with some doubt in his voice.</p><p>‘Yes, she’s a lonely woman you know and needs to spend time with her family.’ You were talking as you walked together to the commonroom.</p><p>‘Then why didn’t she come to you? How did you even get there?’ You explained to Charlie how muggels had these giant flying machines called planes and that they used them to travel from place to place. You also told him about some pills you could take that calmed your nerves and made you fall asleep, completly avoiding the first question and hoping he would forget he asked, which he did after your long explanation. In the commonroom you had both sat down in front of the fireplace while Charlie told you a bit about his christmas. You had to admit that listening to him having so much fun with his family made you a bit jealous. Maybe that was why you didn’t want to tell him about your mother? Charlie had such a big, warm family and they all seemed very close, while your family just got smaler and colder as the years went on. Anyway, you still listened to every word he said and enjoyed the moment as he went on telling you. </p><p>The rest of the year went by fast, even thoug you and Charlie rearly spoke outside classes. He had becomed so occupied with the cursed vaults that he seemed to forget about you again, but this time you choose to give it a rest. You found other ways to spend your time. It did hurt that he spent so little time with you, but Charlie being Charlie would find something to make it better afterwards. Stopping the sleep-walking curse was more important than your needy ass! Or that was what you told yourself. </p><p>You had started to study other magical creatures and when it reached the end of the year you had already learned all you could find about Nifflers, Hippogriffs, fire-crabs, Bowturckles, murtlaps, streelers, kneazles and Unicorns. Professor McGonnagal had even noticed your hard work and had a conversation with you about you becoming prefect in your fifth-year. Things were finaly looking good for you again and you had just found a book about Phoenixes when professor McGonnagal once again had summoned you to her office. This time it wasn’t such joyful news.</p><p>Aparently your father had becomed so depressed after your mother had died that he had chosen to leave you and join your mother in the after life. He had committed suicide, but they had gotten contact with your grandmother and she had agreed to take you in for as long as you needed her. </p><p>You didn’t feel any sadness, you just felt empty. Empty and maybe a bit shocked? Or was it anger? Did your father really...? That didn’t sound like him... So now you had to spend your summer in Norway? Was this your ultimate karma? It just didn’t make any sense...</p><p>word count 2,376</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 A squib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had met your grandmother before, but that was maybe ten years ago, remembering her a little bit, but not so much. You remember how she didn’t know how to speak English so your mother had to translate everything that was said while you visited her. You also remember how simmulair she was to your mother, or your mother to her, except your grandmother looked older. Hopefully she knew English now that you were going to live with her... or it might be a long summer ahead of you... </p><p>The last week you spendt in the commonroom. You had finished all of your exams and now spendt the rest of the time reading. You were prepearing yourself for your summer in Norway, but so far you really REALLY hoped your grandma spoke English. It wasn’t easy finding anything at all that could be useful to you, so one could say you were mildly panicing. Is your grandmother nice? Would you get your own room? Did she live in a city close to other Norwegian muggles? You weren’t sure, but remembered slightly that she lived where there was a lot of trees... which could be anywhere...</p><p>The whole week you sat there trying to find something and the last day before depature you finaly found something! Well... it was a book about Norwegian Ridgebacks, but it was better than nothing!</p><p>You were sitting infront of the not-lit fireplace when you saw Bill Weasley enter trough the portrait-hole and Charlie comming in right after him. The moment you got eye-contact with Charlie he went straight over to you. You could see that he had been looking for you, especially since the first thing he said was-</p><p>‘I have been looking all over for you!’ He asked you why you were up here and not outside or something like you normaly would. Had he really been looking all over for you? You didn’t want him to know about what had happened yet so you told him you had been sick the last week and had just now started to get better, which he believed, since you HAD to be sick if you had stayed up here the whole week. Then he noticed the book you were reading.</p><p>‘Norwegian Ridgebacks? Didn’t we read this together almost tree years ago?’ He sat down beside you and looked at the cover of the book.</p><p>‘Yes I think we did, which is a good reason to read it again and re-new my knowledge!’ You didn’t really know what you were saying, you were only hoping that Charlie wouldn’t ask to many questions.</p><p>‘Re-new your knowledge? Since when did you need to do that?’ He looked mildly amused as he said that and you realised how stupid that had sounded.</p><p>‘I can’t remember everything you know!’ You got a bit red in the face and sat back down in the chair, trying to continiue reading with the book all up in your face so Charlie couldn’t see you. You could feel Charlie’s amusement, but tried your best to ignore him, which turned out to be a challenge as he wasn’t done talking with you. </p><p>When he saw your book he had again asked you why you were reading about Norwegian Ridgebacks. You told a lie about your parents going on a buissniss trip all summer, so you had to stay with your grandma in Norway and that this book was the closest thing you came to Norway. </p><p>Bill, who had listened to your conversation, offered to let you stay with them, saying his mother wouldn’t mind and how she really wanted to meet you, but you couldn’t do that to them. You lied YET AGAIN saying that your grandmother had been looking forward to spending the summer with you, since you were her only grandchild and she couldn’t see you that often, so maybe you didn’t lie? They gave up after that, but made you promise to at least say hi to their parents at Kingscross station before you left. </p><p>After that you went into your dorm to pack the rest of your things. You went to bed early that night, not feeling like conversing with anyone. </p><p>*****</p><p>On the train ride you sat with Bill and Charlie since Bill litterary forced you, saying he didn’t believe you would wait for them at the station (not that you minded anyway). The train ride was nice, Bill left a few times, saying he had to do some other things, but really it was so you and Charlie could talk alone. Charlie told you all about how they had stopped the sleep walking curse and everything else you had missed out on. You were silent for a while, until Charlie spoke up again. </p><p>‘I missed you... you know... this last week...’ He trailed off, not shure how to say it probably. It really warmed your heart knowing that he had been missing you as you had been hiding in your room. You should have just told him the truth right away! But felt like it wasn’t the time now... Instead you reached out to Charlie and gave him a warm hug, a hug that maybe you needed more than him. </p><p>*****</p><p>When the train arrived at Kings cross Bill held your hand and dragged you over to their parents, while Charlie walked awkwardly behind together with their younger brother Percy. Their parents was very welcoming and their father seemed to find it very facinating that you’re a muggle-born. He asked you all kinds of questions about ‘muggle things’ and how they worked, while their mother seemed like a very kind woman. She herself offered to let you stay with them (maybe because she first thougt you where Charlies girlfriend) but you declined, saying you couldn’t do that to your grandmother. </p><p>That was when you noticed her. You hadn’t seen you grandmother in person since you were maybe five, but you knew right away that was her. She was so simmulair to your mother it almost hurt. She also seemed to notice you since you too looked alot like your mother. She came right over to you and gave you a hug, looking like she was about to cry. She had learned English, but she had a very thick Norwegian accent. She talked a lot, thoug you had some trouble understanding most of it. She even talked a bit to the Weasleys, and what was strange was that they seemed to know eachother. </p><p>You had to get going, so you said goodbye to them all, gave Charlie a hug and told him your new adress, saying you would try to write, but wasn’t sure your owl would survive the trip, honestly you were actually more concerned about Errold.</p><p>Your grandmother tok your stuff and led you to a less crovded area. She asked if you were ready, you didn’t understand why, but you said yes anyway, then she dissapparated with you. That was when you learned that you mother was - what a not so nice wizard would call, a squib.</p><p>word count 1,187</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 Something brown that looked like it was dying... something like... Errold!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A squib- non-magical people born in magical families.</p><p>Your grandma told you the story about how your mother was so ashamed of herself that she moved away from the country just ‘not to be a dissapointment for her family’. Your grandmother never cared that your mother couldn’t do magic, she just wanted her only child back. It was your grandfather that pushed your mother away.</p><p>He and the other family members would constantly tell your mother what a disgrace she was, you see, they were pure-bloods.  So when she was 15 she ran away. Your grandmother had tried to get her back home, told her that it didn’t matter if she could do magic or not, but your mother refused.</p><p>At 16 she met your father and moved to England, and at 18 she married him and gave birth to you. It was two years after your birth that your grandfather had died, he being mysteriously killed, when your mother wanted to involve your grandmother. Of course your grandmother didn’t know alot of English back then so it was a bit difficult to communicate, but she was extremly happy. Thoug when you reached the age of five she couldn’t visit anymore. </p><p>Your grandmother had a kind of magical creature reserve. She had a few different species, thoug only ones that would survive the winter. The one that really got your attention was the old Norwegian ridgeback that was so tame he didn’t even open his eyes when you aproched him. Of course your grandmother knew they where illegal to keep, but since he was so old and tame the council had made an exception. </p><p>You loved it there and almost couldn’t wait to write a letter to Charlie about the dragon, but you decided to wait a bit, not that you didn’t want to tell him, you did, but thought that it might ruin his summer if he knew you got to spend time with a dragon and he didn’t.</p><p>*****</p><p>You waited a few weeks before you wrote the first letter. You desided that you would tell him about the dragon and how you were a half-blooded witch instead of muggle-born face to face, so instead you wrote about the house, which was cabin-like and deep in the forrest, then a few of the things you and your grandmother had done so far. And lastly you told him that there was something you needed to tell him, but you didn’t want to do it over letters. You sent the letter with your owl Freya, even thoug your grandmother had five different owls that probably would have managed better, you thougt that Freya was more suited, since she’s the one Charlie knows. </p><p>*****</p><p>A few more weeks went by. Your grandmother had offered to learn you healing magic, since it is good to know when you work with animals, and you ofcourse accepted her offer. You hadn’t gotten a letter back yet thoug that was fine. Charlie probably had a really good time with his family. It did make you a bit sad, since your family was mostly dead, but you still felt happy for him. It’s not his fault, he didn’t even know your parents had died. </p><p>*****</p><p>A few more days passed and still no letter. You and your grandmother had gotten to know eachother alot better, her English was even more understandable. She had tried to learn you a bit Norwegian too, but that didn’t go so well and your accent was beyond horrible, so you had a mutual agreement and stopped.</p><p>*****</p><p>That night before you had gone to bed, something had crashed trough your open bedroom window. Something brown that looked like it was dying... something like... Errold! Ofcourse it was a letter from Charlie and it made you so happy that he finaly desided to write back. He apologized for waiting so long, but he wanted to have a bit more to write about since he wasn’t so sure Errold would survive more than one trip, and by the looks of it he was right.</p><p>He told you about his summer and how Fred and George had succesfully pranked him five times already. He was also curious about what you wanted to tell him and was wondering if you would like to spend the rest of your summer at the Burrow with him and his family, his mother had really wanted to spend some time with you, and told you that if you wanted to they could come and get you, and then come the day after your reply had arrived, thoug only if you wanted to. Lastly he asked if you had a fireplace. </p><p>A fireplace? When you thought about it your grandmother actually had a pretty big fireplace. You went to bed after you had made shure Errold wasn’t dead, and desided to ask your grandmother the next day. You had always wondered what Charlies family was like, so if your grandmother approved, you would go. It wasn’t that much left of summer anyway.</p><p>Your grandmother was ok with it, saying it was so nice of your boyfriend to invite you over, and you wrote back a letter right away saying you would love to come! And said yes to having a fireplace. You tied the letter to Freyas leg and sent her out again. Errold was still recovering in your grandmothers owlery, but he to left later that day. Now you just had to wait.</p><p>While you waited you had asked your grandma about the fireplace and why someone would need to know you had one and she told you about the Floo-network and how that was very convinient when you needed to travel. Thoug she stopped using it many years ago, as she liked apparating much better.</p><p>***** </p><p>A few days had gone by. You were in the backyard together with your grandma, taking care of Odin (the dragon). That was when you heard something inside the house. Your grandmother went in first with a shovel in her hands and told you to stand back. </p><p>‘It ees probablee som nosee teenagars agaeen!’ She said, but you knew who it was.</p><p>Inside you saw Charlie, Bill and their father. Your grandma started to yell a bit saying they had made a mess when entering, but she calmed down fast when mr Weasley cleaned it up.</p><p>You ran over to Charlie and gave him a hug, which he returned and then tok his hand and lead him over to the back door.</p><p>’Come here, there is something you have to see.’</p><p>When Charlie saw the dragon he became speechless.</p><p>’Is that... a Norwegian Ridgeback?’ He had looked at it for a good minute before he said something. </p><p>‘Ofcourse it is! His name is Odin.’ You had to smile when you saw how speechless Charlie was.</p><p>You also retold him the story your grandmother had told you earlier, about how Odin had crashed down here after what looked like escaping from somewhere. He was so damaged your grandma had to take care of him, thoug when he was healed properly he was too tame to be released.</p><p>’But how did your grandmother... I mean isn’t she a muggle?’ Charlie had a wierd look on his face, one telling you he had a hard time understanding. You wanted to laugh  because he hadn’t figured it out yet.</p><p>‘That’s what I wanted to tell you!’ </p><p>You told him about your grandparents being Pure-blood. About your mother not being able to use magic and married a muggle because of it. You told him that your mother was so ashamed of what she was that she’d rather have you believe you were muggle-born, and that being why you didn’t spend so much time with your grandma.</p><p>You had to get going in the end. Bill tok your suitcase and went back trough the fireplace using Floo-powder. You said goodbye to your grandmother since you wouldn’t see her until next summer, then you went into the fireplace right after Charlie. Mr Weasley coming last since he wanted a few words with your grandmother.  </p><p>Arriving at the Burrow, you fell out of the fireplace, since this was your first time using Floo-powder and had no idea what you were supposed to do. Charlie helped you up right away and dusted off some of the soot that had clinged to you.</p><p>Then you looked around, taking in the new surroundings. There was a bunch of mismatched furniture crammed into the tiny room and it looked like you might be in the sitting room, or was it the living room? You weren’t sure, but you knew one thing: it didn’t even look remotly close to any house you had ever been in before, and you loved it. Even if it looked cramped and messy it felt like a home. A warm and cozy home.</p><p>You could hear someone coming over to where you and Charlie were and then saw his mother. She went straight over to you and gave you a big hug while rambling on about Charlie finaly bringing home his girlfriend. ‘She’s not my/we aren’t-‘ you and Charlie started at the same time, but his mother didn’t seem to listen and instead asked if Charlie could show you the room you were going to stay in. </p><p>It wasn’t a long walk, since you were sharing a room with Charlie’s youngest sibling, Ginny and her room was right next to the stairs on the first floor. Thoug on that short walk Charlie had already apologized about what his mother said almost three times.</p><p>‘Don’t mind her (name)! My mother is just old fashioned like that! I have told her multiple times that you’re my friend!’ He was talking really fast and you could see trough his frecles that he was blushing.</p><p>‘What? Would it be so horrible to have me as a girlfriend?’ You said in a funny way, indicating that you were joking, but Charlie didn’t catch that and became even more flushtred and tried even harder to make up for what he had said.</p><p>‘That- that’s not what I meant! All I was saying was that-‘ you cut him off, placing your hand on his shoulder.</p><p>’I was joking Charlie.’ You said while almost laughing. Charlie calmed down, but his face was still red. He lightly pushed your shoulder then opened the door to Ginny’s room and showed you the bed you were supposed to sleep in.</p><p>*****</p><p>You had such a lovley time with the Weasleys. There was something new that happened every day, making sure you never got bored. You had to admit that you had never had so much fun during your summer before. Fred and George always came up with something fun and when they went off doing whatever they did you had some wonderful times with Charlie, until the twins came back and started making ‘kissy faces’ behind your back, you catching them at doing it a few times. </p><p>You also got to know his other siblings better, like Bill who you finaly could call a friend and sweet little Ginny who you found easy to talk with, even if she was about eight years younger than you. You even had a few conversations with Percy, but you had to admit that he was a little bit to serious, as he was already working to become a prefect.. he is going to start his secound year in september, but there is nothing wrong with a bit of ambition! And then there was his youngest brother Ron, who at first didn’t want to look at you, why you had no idea, but warmed up to you after a few days. He even showed you the chocolate frog cards he had collected, which was around 100 at the time and he told you he was aiming to have the biggest collection in the world. </p><p>*****</p><p>All good things come to an end, but at least this wasn’t nessesary a bad end. You were going back to Hogwarts after all, but you couldn’t get out this nagging feeling, the feeling that Charlie might ignore you again. Would he have to help with a new cursed vault? Or would he be to bussy with Quidditch? What if he... no... you really needed to stop overthinking. Everything would be fine. The worst that could happen to you had already happened... NO! You refused to think that way! Everything is fine! This year would be great and that is final!</p><p>word count 2,098</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 He’s on his way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer had ended and the time to return to Hogwarts came much faster than the year before. You went to Kings-cross station together with the Weasleys which almost gave you a heart attack! You had always been one of the first to reach the train and find a compartment all to yourself, but not this time! You were so late you almost didn’t make it in time before the train left, but you had made it! With about one minute left... You went around the train for a few minutes and suprisingly found an empty compartment you and Charlie could sit in (Bill had other things to do on the train and Percy had found some friends he could sit with). </p><p>You started out just talking together about everything and nothing. Charlie also showed you his new prefect badge and told you he had gotten it a few days before you came, but had simply forgotten to tell you about it. He was also suprised to know that you didn’t become the new female prefect, saying you were way smarter than him, but you brushed it of saying it probably was because you lacked friendliness or something. </p><p>You were also a bit worried about this year. Would it end up like last year? With Charlie barley having any time for you? Charlie did notice the change in your behavior and asked about it. It startled you at first, as you didn’t realise you were that easy to read, but decided for your own health that you would tell him. </p><p>‘You’re scared that I won’t have time for you?’ Charlie had asked and you could see some guilt in his eyes.</p><p>‘Well, yeah... you always have so much to do and now you’re also a prefect... I’m happy for you, so don’t get me wrong! It’s just...’ you didn’t know how to end that sentence. You shok your head and told him to just forget it and went to look out the window instead. </p><p>‘(Name), I promise you that I will always have time for you!’ You looked at Charlie and saw him leaning forwards while looking straight at you, making your face redden just a tiny bit.</p><p>‘Charlie, don’t make a promise like that! You’re going to regret it later!’ It did make you happy that he cared so much about you, but you also didn’t want him to make a promise you knew he couldn’t keep. Charlie didn’t listen to your argument.</p><p>‘I have already made the promise, and I am going to keep it!’</p><p>And he did keep his promise, for the first few weeks...</p><p>As you predicted, his prefect duties did take much of his already very little free-time, but he was really trying to make time for you, which you found to be quite cute. Even when what you did together was studying for your O.W.L.S, it made you happy. </p><p>*****</p><p>Some time had passed and it was now November. You found yourself strolling trough the halls absent-mindedly when Madame Pomfrey came out of the hospital wing looking really stressed out. You, who had been trying to become more friendly, figured out that the first step was to offer people your help, and so you offered to help Pomfrey, telling her you knew a bit of healing magic. Madame Pomfrey who really needed just a tiny bit of help gladly accepted. </p><p>Pomfrey told you that the last Quidditch match had been a bit brutal because of a terrible storm and over half of the players had ended up injuried. She gave you the job with checking on the ones that had fallen of their brooms (but not having any visible injuries) and told you to inform her the moment you found something wrong.</p><p>There were three people you had to check, one male Slytherin and two Hufflepuffs, checking the female Hufflepuff first since she was the one closest to you. It turned out she was just fine, she had been flying so close to the ground when she fell that she had only scraped her knuckles a little bit. You disinfected the wounds before you used a wound-closing spell your grandmother had thaught you and then told her she was free to leave. </p><p>You then went over to the male Slytherin. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with him, except for the fact that he was kind of rude to you, telling you not to touch him with your ‘disgusting Gryffindor’ hands. Though that was before he looked at you and it almost seemed like he recognised you, which you thought was wierd because you had never seen him before, and allowed you to check his head. </p><p>‘You’re that Weasel-guys girlfriend.’  He had said to you putting a lot of pressure on ‘weasel’.</p><p>Weasel-guy? Did he mean Charlie? You didn’t like the fact that he was insulting your friend, but desided to keep calm about it. You were helping Madame Pomfrey after all and didn’t want to give her a reason to kick you out. </p><p>‘You mean Charlie? Yes I’m his friend, and his last name is Weasley, just in case you didn’t know.’ Also choosing to ignore the ‘girlfriend’ remark.</p><p>‘I know how to say it!’ He got quiet after that, but you could see the slight reddening of his ears. </p><p>When you were absolutley sure there was nothing wrong with him you said he could leave and then you went over to the male Hufflepuff. The Slytherin didn’t leave, but instead followed you to observe you. Or that was what he said when you asked him what he was doing. Luckily for you Madame Pomfrey had been keeping an ear on your conversation and told him to leave the hospital wing.</p><p>While checking on the Hufflepuff he told you not to care about the Slytherin. It turned out the Slytherin had talked about you quite often, mostly insulting you infront of that ‘Gryffindor seeker’ as he had called Charlie. </p><p>‘I think it’s because he likes you!’ The Hufflepuff said as he was slipping in and out of concussion. Likes me? Yeah right. It turned out he had a mild concussion- which explained the utterly ridiculus thing he just told you- so you tried to use another spell your grandmother had learned you. It worked out well and Madame Pomfrey had to ask you what you did. It turned out the spell was some special spell and Pomfrey herself asked you if you could learn it to her sometime. She then offered you to come and help her out after the next Quidditch match if you had the time and you gladly accepted. Finaly you might have something useful to do except studying!</p><p>It wasn’t long until christmas break. You had barley seen Charlie since he was always running around with his ‘curse-breaker gang’. Thoug you didn’t blame him, since you too had been so busy helping in the hospital wing.</p><p>In the beginning you were only supposed to help after Quidditch matches but Pomfrey would occasionally ask you to come when there were no one else there, so she could show you where you could find certain items and how to use them. You had also met another girl that would occasionally help in the hospital wing too, her name being Chiara. You kind of liked her, but she wasn’t the biggest talker, much like you. </p><p>*****</p><p>Right now you were waiting for Charlie in the library. You had barley met him in the hall earlier and he told you about a new book he wanted to show you and asked if you would meet him in the library after the last class of the day.</p><p>It had been an hour since your last class, but still no Charlie. Had he forgotten? No... knowing him he probably ran into someone that needed his help... or that’s what you told yourself as you kept on waiting.</p><p>A few more minutes had passed until you heard someone enter, but as you looked up it turned out to be just some Slytherin... wait... it was that Quidditch Slytherin-guy you didn’t know the name of!</p><p>Not thinking too much about it you continiued to read the book you were trying to entertain yourself with, but you stopped when he had walked right up to you and sat down in the chair next to you. </p><p>‘So where is your boyfriend? He ditched you?’ He had asked you while leaning back on the chair. What was his problem? Really, when it came to this guy, you were torn between acting nice or letting out your inner demon. Ofcourse, you were in a library so you went with nice for now.</p><p>’He’s on his way.’ Not bothering to tell him that Charlie wasn’t your boyfriend again. You didn’t really want to talk to that guy, but he kept on asking questions. Questions about why you were alone or why you were reading about dragons or if the sun was still shining when it was cloudy. Luckily Madame Pince was there and told him to keep quiet or to get out, which shut him up. You thought he was going to leave after that, but he stayed in the chair next to you. </p><p>You had been sitting there for a good fifteen minutes before Charlie finaly came trough the doors and by the way be was breathing it seemed like he had runned. He came straight up to you and started to apologize in some incomprehensible way, so you had to ask him to calm down first.</p><p>’(name), I’m sorry I’m late, but professor Kettleburn needed to have a word with me and-‘ he stopped explaining and looked at the person sitting next to you. </p><p>‘Oh, Charlie, this is-‘ but he cut you off.</p><p>’I know who he is.’ You could feel the tension between them, even when Charlie was trying really hard not to show it. Then you remembered what the Hufflepuff had said to you earlier, about the Slytherin (you still didn’t know the name of) insulting you in front of Charlie. </p><p>Not really wanting to deal with that now you reminded Charlie that he had something he wanted to show you. He reacted right away and tok your had, leading you to the back of the library, away from Madame Pince’s ears and that guy. </p><p>You had to admit that it was wierd to watch Charlie be so... unfriendly... to someone. He was usually so nice! That Slytherin must have said something really bad about you to make Charlie react like that... no, that can’t be all... they must have had some kind of disagreemen or something, but you desided that now wasn’t the time to ask.</p><p>Charlie soon admitted that he hadn’t really found a new book, he just wanted to spend some time with you, since you hadn’t seen each other that much. Ofcourse you wanted to spend some time with him too, so you had a ‘low volume’ chat in the back of the library. He finaly got to tell you why he was late! It started out with professor Kettleburn, who needed a word with him and when he was done there, some third-years had a ‘not so friendly’ duel out in the courtyard and Charlie being a prefect had to stop them... which tok quite some time and persuaison. </p><p>You desided it was a good choise to leave the library and have a walk outside instead, since Charlie almost made you laugh three times and you know... Madame Pince... not liking the sound of peoples voices.</p><p>*****</p><p>You had been walking aimlessly for a while and ended up just outside the Forbidden Forest. Charlie had told you about his year so far, but nothing too exciting had happened yet. Then he asked you - for the first time since first year- if you wanted to come and see a Quidditch match, or more correctly, see him play in one. You had never seen him play, but you had heard that he was really good. Maybe it was time to step on your fear’s toes and just say f*** it? Charlie told you about the next match being right after christmas break and that he would have liked it if you were there. Ofcourse he didn’t force you! And he made that really clear, he knew well about your fear of heights, since he also was in the same flying class as you. It was kind of difficult to forget how you had fainted the moment your broom had lifted of the ground, but he also told you that you shouldn’t let your fear keep you from doing things. Yeah.. he was right, you really had been letting your fear control you, but did you have time to go? That was when you finaly told him about your little ‘job’ at the hospital wing. Charlie was really happy for you and even joked about getting hurt so you could treat him, which made you hit him in the arm and told him not to make a joke like that. </p><p>You had spent the rest of that day wandering around the school with Charlie and it made you really happy. It almost made you feel like you were back in secound year and having no worries.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>I spendt about 3 months trying to finish this chapter...  •_• (I have pre-written all chapters until 13 and will publish them as I want to!)</p><p>word count 2,265</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5.5 It’s wonderful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A short filler chapter!</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Christmas was around the corner and you stayed back at hogwarts like you always did (except for last year). Almost everyone had gone home this year, leaving maybe about fifteen students in all and you were sure none of the people you talked to were there. Not that it bothered you, you had never been much of a christmas person anyway, but there was one thing you always did, and that was giving Charlie a present. Which you had forgotten to do this year... </p><p>That leading to what you were doing now. You were on your way to the owlery, so you could send him his gift, it wasn’t that big so you were sure Freya wouldn’t have a problem with it, but as you were heading out of the castle you saw some very familiar medium-long red hair talking to Hagrid.</p><p>You could recognise Charlie no matter what and you knew right away that it was him standing there and the happiness you felt was so strange. He hadn’t seen you yet and you didn’t want him to see the gift so you snuck back in so you could hide it.</p><p>After placing the gift safely in your room you choose to stay in the commonroom in front of the fire-place, reading a book about dragons you had been wanting to read for a while.</p><p>*****</p><p>You didn’t know how long you had been reading, but you were so into the book you didn’t even hear when the portrait had opened and someone walked in. That was until some hands had covered your eyes.</p><p>You instantly knew it was Charlie (who else would it be?) and almost jumped over the sofa to give him a hug, thoug you didn’t jump and instead dragged him to you and gave him a hug over the sofa top. </p><p>‘Why are you here?’ You were curious, since Charlie always went home during Christmas.</p><p>’Am I not allowed to stay here?’ Charlie smiled humorously, still half hugging you.</p><p>’That’s not what I meant! Why aren’t you on the train? You always go home during christmas!’ Charlie had released you by now and was sitting down on the sofa right next to you. </p><p>‘Ah, you know... I wanted to see what christmas at Hogwarts is like atleast once before we graduate.’ He leaned back on the sofa, crossing his arms behind his head as he said that. You weren’t convinced that was the true reason, but desided not to ruin the moment and played along. </p><p>‘Well, in that case, there isn’t much to expect. Usually nothing too exciting happends, but atleast it’s quiet.’ You finished and leaned back down on the sofa with the open book on your lap. </p><p>‘I don’t mind that! Quiet can be good sometimes, that’s why I’m friends with you.’ You hit Charlie with the book, but laughed it off with him. </p><p>*****</p><p>You spent the whole christmas break together with Charlie, which you ofcourse didn’t mind! You loved every secound you got to spend with him, and during this break there had been alot of those secounds! </p><p>The school had also been almost deserted, giving you alot of freedom in a way. Now there weren’t other people in the commonroom that wanted to use the sofa or needed silence so they could do the homework they were too lazy to do in the library. Now you had the whole commonroom to yourselves. Not that you spendt that much time in there to begin with, but you liked the privacy. </p><p>*****</p><p>Under the christmas dinner all the tables had been moved to the side, leaving one long in th middle of the great hall. Since you were so few Dumbledore had decided to mix the houses and get a more ‘close christmas feeling’. And you had to admit that it had been a bit more cozy than the years before. </p><p>You hadn’t really cared for christmas the years before, not even when you were little, but when you celebrated with Charlie, you suddenly seemed to care. Maybe it was because you were actually celebrating with someone, or because that someone is Charlie... You were still very much in love with him, but didn’t have the curage to tell him. </p><p>*****</p><p>It was christmas morning and you were sitting in the commonroom waiting for Charlie to get up. You didn’t know how long you had been sitting there, staring into the newly lit fireplace, but it hadn’t been too long before some known hands covered your eyes. </p><p>‘So Sleeping Beauty finaly desided to get up?’ You knew Charlie wouldn’t get that, but you still had to say it.</p><p>’Sleeping what?’ Yup... he looked just as confused as you thought he would. </p><p>‘Never mind, it’s a muggle thing. Merry christmas Charlie!’ You gave him the best hug you could, since he was still on the other side of the sofa. He looked a bit confused, probably because of the Sleeping beauty part, but soon hugged you back. </p><p>‘Merry christmas (name)!’ You stayed like that for a few secounds before he pulled back. ‘I have something for you.’ He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small gift wrapped in (favorite colour) paper since he knew you liked that colour. He then handed it over to you, which reminded you.</p><p>’I have one for you too.’ You said and picked up the small gift you had lying next to you and handed it to him.</p><p>You opened the gifts in silence. Charlie had given you a necklace. It had a silver chain with a small phial hanging from it and the phial was filled with something, but you wasn’t completly sure what it was. Still you found it beautiful.</p><p>’It’s phoenix tears, I have heard that they have great healing powers and thought it might come in handy some day.’ Charlie didn’t look at you as he said that, but instead at the gift you had given him. You saw his ears had turned red, but didn’t comment on it.</p><p>’Where did you get this? And don’t say the Forbidden forrest!’ You turned to look at him as you said the last part. He laughed and turned to look at you too.</p><p>’I won’t tell you!’ He smiled and looked at the gift again, which also is a necklace. </p><p>‘It’s a dragon necklace, or it’s made of real dragon shells... I made it myself!’ You were never really good at explaining things, but it seemed like he understood what you meant.</p><p>’It’s wonderful (name), I really like it!’ He pulled you against him and gave you a sideways hug.</p><p>Yeah, it’s wonderful.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>A filler chapter I felt like writing~</p><p>I’m not too happy with it, but felt like it gave you and Charlie a closer bond!</p><p>word count 1,158</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 You shouldn’t make a promise like that!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas had ended and you were back to classes like usual. It was now closing in on the Quidditch match Charlie had wanted you to watch, but you knew you couldn’t see it since Madame Pomfrey had so politley asked you to stay in the hospital wing. It was always so quiet there during a match, which made it the perfect time for you to exchange some knowledge.</p><p>You never got a chance to tell Charlie that you couldn’t come, but desided it wasn’t so important. There is no way he would have noticed you if you went anyway, and with that thought in mind you walked right over to the hospital wing. </p><p>You could hear the loud cherring from the stadium all the way to the wing, and that was how you knew it had started. You felt a bit bad for not even trying to tell Charlie that you couldn’t make it, but what was done is done. You would just have to tell him later. </p><p>*****</p><p>You had been there for about fourtyfive minutes and were finaly getting the hang on how to make skelegrow potion. That was when the doors opened and a few teachers came trough, followed by some Quidditch players carrying one that was uncounscious. You couldn’t see who it was, but you could see some red hair and then you immediatley knew. </p><p>The other players had put Charlie down on the bed Pomfrey had told them to put him in, and then she went over there followed by professor McGonnagal who had been one of the teachers that had entered. McGonnagal informed Pomfrey about what had happened and you learned that Charlie had been hit in the back shoulder by a bludger, became dissorientated and crashed, making Ravenclaw win the match, the last one you learned from one of his team-mates that was quite bitter about it. </p><p>Luckily they found out Charlie only had a dislocated shoulder, but Pomfrey couldn’t do anything about it before he woke up. She gave you the task of keeping an eye on him while she had a conversation with the other teachers (Charlie being the only one who had been injuried). </p><p>You had been sitting next to Charlie for maybe five minutes now. You were still quite shocked about what had happened, maybe it was a good thing you didn’t see it because you really don’t know what you would have done. You touched his forhead to check if he was hot, but the moment you had done that Charlies hand had shot up and held onto yours, slightly starteling you. He placed your hand agains his cheek as he slowly opened his eyes. </p><p>‘Where am I?’ Charlie had asked you with barley any voice, but you heard him. </p><p>‘You’re in the hospital wing. You got hit by a bludger and crashed... oh, and try not to move to much! Your shoulder got dislocated.’ You had explained to him, the whole time he held onto your hand, making your heart beat slightly faster.</p><p>’Yeah, thank you, I can feel that.’ He slightly smiled to you, but you could see he was in pain. </p><p>You called over Madame Pomfrey and she fixed his shoulder in no time. Charlie was insisting he felt alot better, but Pomfrey didn’t believe him and told you to check him once more while she finished her conversation with the other teachers, which lead to the situation you were in now. </p><p>Charlie was sitting shirt-less on the bed while you were examinating the area where he had been hit. Normaly you didn’t care when you saw shirt-less guys, but it all changed when it came to Charlie. Inside, you were having a slight breakdown. You had never seen him without atleast something on his upper body (and lower!) before and well... you had to admit that you liked what you saw. What are you thinking?! No! This is Charlie! He’s only your friend... so don’t think  about stuff like that! You could feel your face heat up and were really happy Charlie had his back to you. Thinking of Charlie, you noticed that he was sitting extremly stiff, especially when you touched him. Was he emberrased?</p><p>’Charlie, I need you to relax.’ But as you said that he stiffened up even more. You kind of wanted to laugh but managed to keep it in you, incase you laughing made him turn into stone.</p><p>He did manage to calm down in the end, but you could see goosebumps forming on his arms. Was he cold? Or... did you cause it? No, don’t think about that, just hurry up and check his shoulder! Normaly you would have finished by now, but you kept on getting distracted by him and his perfect shoulders! He did slightly wince when you touched the spot he had been hit so you used a spell your grandmother learned you that would ease the pain. </p><p>‘Why didn’t you come?’ Charlie didn’t look at you as he asked, but you could hear the slight dissapointment in his voice. How did he know? </p><p>‘How do you know I wasn’t there?’ You didn’t really know who you were trying to fool, it was as clear as the day that it didn’t work. Charlie turned around to face you and gave you an ‘are you serious’ face, so you gave up your what ever you were trying to do. </p><p>You told him that Madame Pomfrey had wanted you to stay in the hospital wing under the Quidditch match and you couldn’t refuse. All he did was nod and then turned back around so you could finish. </p><p>Then you asked a question you had been wondering about for some minutes now.</p><p>’How did you get hit?’</p><p>’What?’ Charlie turned around to face you again.</p><p>‘How did you get hit? Or do you remember what happened?’ He seemed to think really hard about it before he said he didn’t remember and turned away from you again. You had a feeling he was lying to you, but desided not to push it. If he wanted to tell you, he would. </p><p>You checked once more around his head and when you were sure he didn’t have any injuries you allowed him to get dressed again and leave. He was about to leave, but he turned around to face you. </p><p>‘Hey, (name)... do you maybe want to do something when you’re finished here?’ Ofcourse you wanted to spend time with him, you always did, but you really had no idea when you could leave. You were about to answer him when you heard Madame Pomfrey say you could leave for the day, since she could manage the rest of the day by herself. </p><p>‘I would love to spend some time with you now!’ You answerd him, tok his arm and lead him out the doors. </p><p>*****</p><p>You had gone to the library so you could try and find a new book or a book you hadn’t read before and found one about dragon taming. Taking the book with you, you both went to the commonroom (since it was winter and really cold outside) so you could discuss the book and its usefullness. </p><p>You had been sitting there for quite some time reading and pionting out some flaws and things you both knew would not work. You were resting your head on Charlies shoulder while he held the book and, well, he didn’t seem to mind you resting your head there so you kept it there. </p><p>You were starting to get bored of the book, since you didn’t learn anything you found usefull from it, so you changed the theme.</p><p>‘How’s your shoulder? Do you feel any pain?’ </p><p>‘My arm feels perfect! Almost like it didn’t happen!’ He slightly turned his head and smiled to you. It made you happy to know that the spell had worked, but did it work that well? Ah, stop with the overthinking now! Ofcourse it did! You smiled back to him and just enjoyed his company for a while, while he continiued to read. </p><p>You had been sitting there in silence for a few minutes (a comfortable silence) when Charlie suddenly spoke again. </p><p>‘I was looking for you.’ What? Looking for me? What is he talking about?</p><p>’Looking for me? When? What?’ You saw Charlies ears redden a bit as he looked the other way, but he faced you again a few secounds later and started his explanation.</p><p>It was under the Quidditch match. Charlie had been so focused on finding out if you were there or not that he hadn’t seen the bludger coming full speed at him and well... you know the rest. If you hadn’t felt guilty before you sure did now! Why didn’t you just look for him? Had you told him you couldn’t make it they might have won! You really didn’t know what to say.</p><p>’Charlie, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you! If I had just-‘ he cut you of, trying to calm you down.</p><p>’It wasn’t your fault! I should have paid more attention to the game! Also the beaters should have done a better job at keeping the bludger away from me!’ He was really trying to make you feel like it wasn’t your fault and you appreciated his attempt. You kissed Charlies cheek as a thank you and told him you really would try and make it to his next match. You saw Charlies ears redden again as he smiled to you.</p><p>’You shouldn’t make a promise like that! You’re going to regret it later.’ You knew he was referring to what you had said to him when you were taking the train together and strangley enough it made you happy in some wierd way that he actually remembered it. You pushed his shoulder before you got out of the sofa.</p><p>’We should probably go to bed, it’s late and we have classes tomorrow.’ Charlie not arguing with you got up himself and tok the book you had been reading. </p><p>‘See you tomorrow (name).’ Giving you one last side hug before he went up to the boys dormitory.</p><p>word count 1,713</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7 Sooo... are you going to tell me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was reaching the end of the year and the last Quidditch match, Gryffindor agains Slytherin. It might have been an understatement if you said you were panicing, because you were almost having a breakdown. You promised Charlie you would come and watch the match, also knowing that Madam Pomfrey didn’t need you until after. You had no excuse. You met Charlie earlier that day and wished him good luck, also telling him you were coming, but told him not to look after you since you might faint on the way up.</p><p>Which lead you to now.</p><p>You were standing at the bottom of the stadium. The match was about to start, but you had some trouble with your legs... they really didn’t want you to go up the stairs. You were having an inner discussion with yourself so you didn’t notice Penny coming over to you, until she touched your shoulder. Holy s*** it had startled you, but you came over it fast.</p><p>’Is there something you want?’ You asked her in a friendly way, since you didn’t mind her. Penny is a blond, very populair girl in Hufflepuff that’s also very good at potions and getting the latest gossip, but that was all you knew about her.</p><p>’Why are you still standing down here? The match is about to start!’ She smiled at you, but you could see the curiosity in her eyes. Well... you didn’t really mind her so might as well tell her. </p><p>You explained to her that you had this ‘minor’ fear of heights and that your legs was protesting against you. Penny understood right away and suprisingly didn’t laugh. Instead she offered to help you. Normaly you wouldn’t accept an offer like that, but you really didn’t want to dissapoint Charlie anymore so you agreed to it.</p><p>While walking up Penny kept telling you to imagine that you were walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, which suprisingly helped. You also got to know Penny a bit more and learned that she loved Quidditch. She always came to the matches, even when Hufflepuff wasn’t playing. </p><p>After a few minutes you had reached the top and you had to admit that you might have let your fear controll you a bit too much. It wasn’t really that bad up here, thoug you refused to go anywhere near the front! You found a seat in the middle and sat down alone, since Penny really wanted to be at the front and you weren’t going to deny her that. You liked being alone anyway so you didn’t mind.</p><p>You didn’t see what was going on down at the pitch, but you heard madam Hooch talking followed by a wistle and then it started.</p><p>You didn’t know much about Quidditch, but from the little you knew you could see that Charlie was good at it. He really was a natural on a broom, or so you thought. You were mostly watching him since you didn’t understand what was going on anyway, but acording to the commentator Slytherin was leading with 20 points. </p><p>Then you noticed the Slytherin boy that often seemed to find you. He had a bat in his hand so he must be one of the batters, or was it beaters they were called? Yeah beaters. You then saw him hit one of those attacking balls, a bludger was it? Straight at Charlie, but luckily he missed.</p><p>The match had been going on for maybe twenty more minutes and Gryffindor was finaly in the lead with 10 points. Charlie was flying much faster and it seemed like he was following something... oh Yeah! He is a seeker! So he’s suposed to catch that golden thingie! Even if you didn’t care for Quidditch you always listened when Charlie told you about it, but you weren’t that great at remembering the names... He was flying really fast with what you guessed was the Slytherin seeker right next to him, but in the end Charlie was the one that catched the golden snitch and the moment he did, everyone around you started to cheer really loud. You too were happy that your house had won, but wow... Gryffindors are really loud.</p><p>*****</p><p>You had managed to walk down the stairs without fainting and were now on your way to madam Pomfrey. No one had suprisingly been hurt, but you still felt like you had to atleast see if she needed you. Originally you wanted to congratulate Charlie on their victory, but there were so many people around him so you desided to do that later.</p><p>It turned out Pomfrey didn’t need your help today since Chiara was there and told you to do whatever you wanted to. And what did you do? You went straight over to the library and found the book you had been wanting to read, then went outside and found yourself a spot under one of the trees. People were still shouting and celebrating Gryffindors victory, but it was nothing you couldn’t ignore.</p><p>*****</p><p>You had been sitting there for a while when someone came and sat down next to you on the grass. It turned out to be the Slytherin boy, which dissapointed you, but you didn’t show it.</p><p>’I saw you at the match.’ He said, but didn’t look at you.</p><p>’Yeah.’ You didn’t really know what he wanted, but went with it for now.</p><p>’So, was this your first time?’ Really, what did this guy want?</p><p>’Yes it was.’ You didn’t put the book down and pretended to read, since you couldn’t really read while he talked to you.</p><p>’What did you think of it?’ </p><p>‘What do you want?’ There had to be something he wanted! You didn’t even know the guy, but he always came over and asked questions! He looked shocked at your outburst, but not too shocked.</p><p>’... I wanted to apologize.’ What? Now you probably looked shocked. ‘I have been insulting you for a few years now and just want you to know that it’s nothing personal. I have only been trying to anger the wea-... Charlie... and I realised that you’re not really that bad.’ oh... so that was what he wanted.</p><p>’Well... I supose i’ll forgive you...’ You didn’t know what else to say, no one had ever apologized like that to you before.</p><p>You talked a little bit more and finaly learned that his name is Alexander Walker, but he told you to just call him Alex. You also learned that he is part French and a half-blood like you... or not like you, but you get it. It was kind of nice talking to him, but it felt a bit wrong, since he and Charlie didn’t get along. You desided to ask him why he and Charlie didn’t get along, so you could understand a bit more, but he refused to give you a proper answer.</p><p>’It’s just some Quidditch buissness...’ Was all he said about it. You didn’t fully believe him, but accepted the answer. You could ask Charlie later. Alex had to get going in the end so you were again alone under the tree.</p><p>*****</p><p>You sat there reading a bit more before you got bored and got up so you could go look for Charlie. For once it didn’t take that long to find him. You just followed the loud sound of people congratulating him. You saw him walking down a corridor with his back turned to you and it looked like he was looking for someone, so you being the friend you are, desided to sneak up and suprise him.</p><p>You had followed him to a quieter place in the castle before you managed to reach him. He was almost outside when you covered his eyes like he had done many times to you.</p><p>’Guess who.’ You wispered next to his ear. He recognised you right away and seemed happy that it was you. He tok your hands in his and held them, making you blush, but he didn’t seem to notice. </p><p>‘(Name)! I was actually looking for you, but I couldn’t find you and...’ He got more and more nervous as he talked, making him stop himself in the end. He let go of your hands and tok a step back. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to... do that...’ You didn’t know why he was so nervous, but you did find it kinda cute.</p><p>’You don’t have to apologize.’ You smiled at him and then you remembered ‘Congratulations on your victory!’ You went in and gave him a hug, which he returned after a few secounds.</p><p>’So you didn’t faint on the way up?’ He asked with laughter in his voice, making you lightly punch his shoulder.</p><p>’For your information, Penny helped me.’ You walked outside the castle while talking. You told him about your adventure up the stairs, while he told you about the things that happened after the match. It was always so nice just talking with Charlie, even when he seemed nervous. He never had trouble talking with you when you were younger, but now -especially this year- he almost wouldn’t even look at you. Well, he did look at you, but only briefly. It was wierd. </p><p>It was getting a bit late, but there was one more thing you wanted to ask him.</p><p>’Charlie... what is it between you and Alex?’ He tensed.</p><p>’Who?’ He asked back, but you knew he knew who.</p><p>’Alexander Walker... the Slytherin Quidditch beater... kinda tall, short blond hair, dark eyes.’ Charlie got quiet, so you kept on talking. ‘Really? You don’t know who i’m talking about? The guy who-‘</p><p>’OK! I know who...’ He looked uncomfortable and got quiet again.</p><p>’Sooo... are you going to tell me?’ You asked carefully. You could see him thinking, so you kept quiet and gave him some time.</p><p>’Is there a reason as to why you want to know?’ Really? Are we going there?</p><p>’You’re my friend Charlie! If someone or something bother you I want to know! Wouldn’t you want to know if someone bothered me?’ He seemed to get it now.</p><p>’Yeah, you’re right.’ He still seemed uncomfortable, but less than before. ‘Well... ‘ He told you that they had a few... disagreements... when it came to Quidditch. ‘It’s really stupid actually... I don’t know why it bothers me so much...’ </p><p>‘What happened? If you don’t mind me asking...’ you asked carefully. You didn’t like it when Charlie was uncomfortable, but you really wanted to know. Charlie sighed, but he told you anyway. He said it had happened after a match in early fourth-year. Gryffindor had won and Alex didn’t take that too good.</p><p>’I can’t remember how it happened, but he brought up my blood-status... and then yours... so I might have punched him... in the face...’ Charlie didn’t look at you, but rather at the Black Lake as you now realised how far from the castle you had walked. ‘Anyway, every time he noticed me after that he would always say something about you... I don’t really know why I let him anger me so much... I guess I just don’t like it when someone insults my friends...’</p><p>’Why haven’t you told me before? You know I don’t care what others think of me, so why keep it a secret?’</p><p>’Maybe you don’t care, but I do!’ Charlie looked at you as he said that, but looked at the lake again after he realised what he said. You saw his ears turn red, which made you smile.</p><p>’If it makes you feel any better, Alex have already apologized to me... but I didn’t really know why, which is the reason I asked.’ Charlie didn’t say anything, but instead held around your shoulder and side hugged you.</p><p>You had to walk back in the end, since it was getting late and Charlie had prefect duties. Charlie being the gentleman he is followed you all the way to the portrait before he walked his round. Before he left you had kissed his cheek and told him you appreciated he told you the truth about him and Alex. Charlie blushed pretty bad, but said it was no problem before he said goodnight and went on his way.</p><p>word count 2,082</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8 It’s so good to see you again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had finished all of your O.W.L.S and it was now really reaching the end of the year. You had done suprisingly well, especially on Care of magical creatures and Defence against the dark arts, thoug that didn’t suprise you since you knew so much about creatures, both good and bad. You also did pretty well in potions, actually getting an O so you could continiue that class the next year (since Snape had such ridiculously high standards for his class!) even though you didn’t really need to take that class. </p><p>It was the day before summer-break and you were in your room packing your stuff. You hadn’t heard from your grandmother in a while, but you were pretty sure she was meeting you at the station. You just hoped no one would ask questions about your parents, especially Charlie. You just couldn’t tell him about their death and now you had waited so long that it felt wierd to tell him. You were almost done packing when one of your roommates came into the room. She’s a short, blonde girl named Elida if you remembered right and she told you someone was looking for you downstairs, then she left again before you got to ask who. Really? Someone was looking for you? You went over to the door and downstairs, but when you got to the commonroom you couldn’t really see who would be looking for you. You thinking she pranked you or something started to walk back up, until someone covered your eyes.</p><p>Ofcourse you had been startled at first, but you knew who it was and it got confirmed when you heard Charlies laughter. You turned around to face him and playfully punched his arm.</p><p>’And what is it that you would want with me this fine evening?’ You jokingly asked him making him smile even more.</p><p>’You have been hiding in your room all day, did you really plan on hiding there all night too?’ Hide in my room? You didn’t get to answer before he talked again. ‘This is our last day at hogwarts this year... and I kinda want to spend some of it with you.’ It sounded like there was some other meaning behind it, but you did want to spend some time with him too and agreed.  </p><p>*****</p><p>You had been talking in the commonroom, playing some explosive snap fore once when he asked you where you were going to spend your summer.</p><p>’With grandma ofcourse.’ You answerd without thinking.</p><p>’What about your parents?’ You freezed. You didn’t want to talk about that now and had to come up with something fast.</p><p>’They’re working so much this summer and thought I would be lonely at home, so I’m spending it with grandma.’ He he gave you a look before he answerd.</p><p>’You know you’re always welcome at my place? Mom have even asked about you, so I’m sure it’ll be allright.’ You did want to spend the summer with him, but then again you also wanted to see your grandmother again and see how Odin was doing. He seemed a bit sad when you told him you were going back to Norway, but he understood.</p><p>*****</p><p>You had been playing for a while, but Charlie seemed so distant, which also lead to you winning most of the rounds. Had something happened? You knew he had been helping with a cursed wault this year too, so maybe something happened? Usually he had so much to tell you about it, but not this time.</p><p>’Charlie... is there something wrong?’ He looked suprised.</p><p>’What?’</p><p>’You seem so distant... did something happen?’ He looked deep in thought.</p><p>’Yeah... kinda... but if it’s ok with you I don’t want to talk about it right now.’ You didn’t like the answer, but accepted it. He would tell you eventually. </p><p>‘Well... sorry I asked.’ Charlie got another match wrong making it explode, startling you both. You didn’t know why, but it made you laugh, making Charlie laugh too.</p><p>You got tired of explosive snap and sat down with one of the many books you hadn’t gotten to read yet. Charlie holding the book while you leaned your head in his shoulder. While you stayed like that Bill had suddenly sneaked up behind you and put his arms around you both.</p><p>’Sooo what are you two up to?’ He asked. You looked at Charlie and saw his face had turned kinda red, making you take a wild guess that your face was just as red. Bill being himself just had to make it even worse ‘You don’t have to make it that obvious you know.’</p><p>’What?’ You and Charlie said at the same time, only making Bill laugh.</p><p>’I’m only joking!’ Really? Joking? ‘I’m sorry (name), but could I have a word with my brother?’ Bill asked you, holding Charlie in place on the sofa.</p><p>’... Yeah, sure?’ You were kinda confused, but agreed anyway since it had gotten late and you had to finish packing. ‘Well, goodnight you two.’ You made your way up to your room, but before you had gone up you accedentially overhead Bill’s voice.</p><p>’You haven’t asked her?’ ...what?</p><p>’Not so loud!’ You head Charlie loudly wisper back. You didn’t want to eavesdrop and hurried up the stairs.</p><p>While you packed your remaning things you just couldn’t stop thinking about what you heard. You knew Bill had talked about you. He had to! But what would Charlie ask you? This small part inside you really hoped that it had something to do with him liking you, but at the same time you didn’t want to get your hopes up. Charlie didn’t want a girlfriend. Everyone knew that! All Charlie wanted was to get good grades so he could become a dragonologist. You had always known this, so why did it hurt so much when you thought about it? Maybe it was because he never asked if you wanted to go with him... or maybe that...? Maybe that was what Bill was talking about? Maybe he would ask you at the train tomorrow... that or you would ask him.</p><p>*****</p><p>You walked to the train alone. Charlie had something he had to do before you left and said he would find you at the train. You were halfway down when Bill came running up to you.</p><p>’Where is Charlie? I thought you were taking the train together.’ He asked while looking around for his younger brother. You told Bill he had something to do and would meet you there. Then you remembered. </p><p>‘This was your last year wasn’t it?’ You asked Bill and he confirmed it. ‘What are you going to do now?’</p><p>’Oh, you don’t know? I have gotten a job at Gringotts in Egypt as a curse-breaker!’ He said happily.</p><p>’Really? That’s good!’ You were really bad at conversations like this, but you tried your best to show interest. </p><p>‘Yes it is. Do you know what you want to do after you graduate?’ That got you thinking. A part of you wanted to become a dragonologist like Charlie, but you felt like that was his dream... also you didn’t know if it was possible since you were so scared of heights and well... dragons fly really high up in the air. </p><p>‘I don’t really know.’ You answerd truthfully. ‘Maybe something that involves magical creatures? Kettleburn has always told me that I have a way with the creatures.’</p><p>’Hey! I have an idea! Maybe you could become a dragonologist?’ Bill said to you. ‘Your grandmother have a dragon, right? So you even have some experience with it!’ You had reached the train station and hear someone calling Bill over. ‘Oh! I have to go, but give it a thought!’ Bill said as he walked over to the others, giving you no time to answer him. A dragonologist huh? Yeah, maybe you would go for that anyway.</p><p>*****</p><p>You found an empty compartment inside the train and waited for Charlie. Did he want you to become a dragonologist too? Was that what they had been talking about last night? You sat alone with your thoughts for a few more minutes until Charlie finaly came. Just as he sat down in the seat across you the train started to move. He was also breathing pretty hard and you took a wild quess that he had been running. </p><p>‘I was... afraid... I wouldn’t make... it!...’ he said while out of breath. You laughed and went to put his trunk away for him. ‘Wait-‘ he went to protest, but you had already done it. It didn’t take long before he managed to breath normaly again and you took the opertunily to ask what he had been doing. He told you he had to deliver something to Hagrid and forgot the time, so he had to run all the way from Hagrids hut to the train with his trunk, which made you laugh. </p><p>You were maybe halfway trough the ride when Bill desided to show up in your compartment to chat. Charlie seemed a bit tense when Bill entered and it worsened when Bill sat down next to you.</p><p>’So what have you two been up to?’ Bill asked while looking at you both.</p><p>’Nothing much, just talking.’ You answerd, not understanding why he cared about that.</p><p>’Talking? So you finaly asked her?’ Bill said as he turned his attention to his brother while having this look on his face. Charlie became very red, probably from both anger and emberrasment.</p><p>’Asked me what?’ You quickly asked before Charlie could say anything. That little anger Charlie had shown was now gone and replaced by even more emberassment. </p><p>‘Well... I was about to.... right before you came in...’ Charlie said while he looked at the floor. Bill gave him a look of disbelife. </p><p>‘No, you were not.’ He said before he turned his attention to you. ‘Have you thought more about what you’re going to do after you graduate?’ Then it clicked in your mind. Charlie wanted you to become a dragonologist too, but he was afraid to ask! </p><p>‘You want me to become a dragonologist!’ You blurted out while looking at Charlie. If he hadn’t been red before he certanly is now. Bill had gotten up from his seat and walked out leaving you to talk.</p><p>’You don’t have to! It’s only a suggestion if-‘ Charlie started, but you cut him off.</p><p>’What made you think I wouldn’t want that? Ofcourse I will!’ Charlie still being red in the face calmed down a little bit.</p><p>’I don’t know, you never showed any signs you wanted to be one...’ he said</p><p>’You could have asked me!’ You smiled at him. ‘Is that why you have been acting so strange lately?’ You asked and Charlie protested right away.</p><p>’I haven’t been acting strange!’ Making you laugh. You spendt the rest of the ride planning and discussing what you were going to do and for once you felt more safe about your future. Especially now that you knew Charlie would be a part of it.</p><p>*****</p><p>You found your grandmother standing next to mrs Weasley and her children at the platform. You also noticed right away how much skinnier she was than when you last saw her, but didn’t get a chance to comment on it before she had engulfed you in a hug, also saying some things you couldn’t quite catch. Mrs Weasley too came over to you after she had hugged her beloved sons.</p><p>’It’s so good to see you again (name).’ She said as she gave you a hug too. You talked a bit and she said you had to come visit them during summer. ‘You’re always welcome!’ She said , then she leaned a bit in to wisper. ‘And I think Charlie would like that too.’ She gave you a pat on the shoulder then straightened up and said it was time to go home. You stod there kind of dumbstruck until Charlie walked up next to you.</p><p>’What did she say to you?’ He asked, making you shake your head.</p><p>’It’s a secret.’ You said giving him a cryptical smile. You gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before telling him you would write the secound something exciting happened. Then you tured to Bill and gave him a hug and wished him good luck on his new job. Bill also whishing you good luck. You said your goodbyes then you turned to your grandmother and went back to Norway for another summer.</p><p>word count 2,146</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9 Where are you headed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an exciting summer with your grandmother. She had learned you alot more healing charms and tecniques which would help you when you became a dragonologist. Of course you had told her about you concidering becoming one and she agreed right away. </p>
<p>‘I am soo happee yu want tu bee wone!’ She had said with her Norwegian accent and started to prepear you the day after. She was so sure you would become one she didn’t even think twice. ‘Dere ees soo mutch ai haff tu lurn yu!’ Your grandmother was acting like you only had a week or so before you’d become one and you had to remind her you still had two more years at hogwarts. ‘Yu dun’t need skul! Bakk een my time-‘ you had stopped listening and desided to just endure it. You also wrote a few letters to Charlie during the summer and suprisingly he wrote back, though poor Errold might die from exhaustion soon.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>It was the last week of summer and you wanted to spend it at an inn in Diagon alley, you know, so you could get all the books you needed and get your robes fittet since- suprise suprise- you had grown a bit over summer. Your grandmother understood that and packed a bag with some books she thought you could read. Thinking of your grandmother, she never said why she had becomed so skinny and trough the summer she had gotten even skinnier. You were starting to believe she was sick, but every time you asked she dismissed it by saying something like - I haff tu watch my figure yu knuw! Can’t let myself bekume fatt!- She was a vert straight forward woman, but you liked that about her.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>All of your things were packed and you had gone to Diagon Alley in London. Strangley enough your grandmother had asked you to use the floo network this time, probably because it was tiering to apparate all the time.</p>
<p>You thought back to right before you had gone. When you said goodbye and told her to take care of herself, the look she had given you clearly told you that there was something she wanted to tell you, but she didn’t. Instead she told you to get going before it got too dark. Deep down it scared you and you knew something was up, but you couldn’t force her to tell you anything... she will tell you when she is ready... and you hope that is soon.</p>
<p>You walked down the street in Diagon Alley looking for Florish and Blotts so you could buy the new books you needed, but as you walked down you completly forgot what you were doing and walked right past it without realising it. Then someone put their arm around your shoulder. You almost screamed, but you noticed that it was Charlie right before sh*t went down.</p>
<p>’Why did you do that?! I could have hit you!’ You almost yelled at him, but calmed down. Charlie let go of your shoulder, because he laughed so much, but he too calmed down.</p>
<p>’Where are you headed?’ He asked while still having that smile on his face.</p>
<p>’To buy new books?’ You answerd him in the most obvious tone you could.</p>
<p>’To buy new books?’ He then started to lightly laugh again ‘Then you’re going in the wrong direction!’ This made you emberrased, but instead of making it worse he lead you to the store. </p>
<p>’What are you doing here anyway?’ You asked him as you walked together.</p>
<p>’Same as you? I just got here myself and I saw you walking right past Florish and Blotts, so I figured you were lost in thoughts again and came to get you.’ He smiled as he replied. You blushed out of emberrasment, but thanked him anyway.</p>
<p>When you reached the store you saw every Weasley except Bill, which you figured had gone to Egypt already. Mrs Weasley came straight over to you and gave one of her famous hugs and then made you go get the books you needed (she looked a bit stressed). You mostly had all the same classes as Charlie, except he didn’t take potions anymore saying he didn’t need it, thoug you thought it had something to do with Snape always trying to find something wrong with Charlies potions so he could take points from Gryffindor, but one never knows. You on the other hand didn’t mind potions, you mostly kept quiet and did what you were suposed to do with ok results, so Snape wasn’t that hard on you, though you knew he disliked you as he did with every Gryffindor.</p>
<p>Charlie helped you find some of the books you needed, since his parents had to buy most of his books secound-hand he had time to help you.</p>
<p>’Why are you here alone?’ He had asked you as he helped you get down one of the books.</p>
<p>’Oh, grandma didn’t feel too well, so I went alone.’ You checked your list to see if you had all the books you needed. </p>
<p>‘Didn’t feel well? Is she sick?’ He asked as he got you your last book. You must have made a face as he said that because he immediatley started to apologize. ‘I didn’t mean to upset you!’ He waved his arm infront of him (since the other one carried some of the books) and had this panicked expression on his face. </p>
<p>‘No! It’s ok! I don’t know, maybe she slept in a wierd position or something? I have heard that it can become a problem as you get older...’ you didn’t know why you didn’t tell him... maybe it was the same reason why you didn’t tell him about your parents? You went to pay for your books and Charlie offered to help you carry them, which you accepted since Merlin those books are heavy! Charlie took most of the books making you protest.</p>
<p>’I can carry more you know!’</p>
<p>’No way! Mom would kill me if she saw that!’ </p>
<p>You walked together with the Weasleys as you went to a few more stores. You also learned that this is Fred and George’s first year, which explained why mrs Weasley looked so stressed. They had to get their wands, so you and Charlie desided to get your robes fitted in the meanwhile. Usually it was nice to spend time alone with Charlie, but this day he had seemed so distant... as if something had happened, but when you tried to ask he had dismissed it and said it was nothing. On the way you remembered that your robes are in your trunk. The trunk you had left at the Leaky Cauldron, which was ok anyway since your books was starting to get heavy.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>When you reached the room you learned that Charlie was staying in the room right across you, which he shared with Percy. He told you they were going to stay here until school started as it had something to do with his fathers job, but he wasn’t too sure.</p>
<p>’You’re so lucky you don’t have to share a room! It wasn’t so bad when I shared with Bill, but now that he has moved I have to share with Percy... and he’s only talking about school.’ You chuckled at what Charlie said as you searched for your robes.</p>
<p>’But you do love him, right? He is your brother after all.’ You playfully said to him as you finaly found your robes.</p>
<p>’Yeah, of course, but he’s still boring.’ Charlie said as he laid flat on your bed and sighed. You put your robes down ontop of your trunk, went over to Charlie and laid down next to him.</p>
<p>’Hey, if he gets too boring, you could always come and talk to me!’ You told him while smiling. He turned to face you also having a smile on his face.</p>
<p>’Then you better expect a visitor later!’ You lightly pushed his shoulder while laughing.</p>
<p>’Now get up! I still have to get my robes fitted.’</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>It was now night time. You were sitting in the room you rented and had just finished writing a letter to your grandmother, so she would know you had reached Diagon Alley safe and sound. You tied the letter to Freya’s leg and sent her on her way. It was a bit late, so you changed into your night clothes and went to read some of the books your grandmother had given you. It wasn’t easy since most of it was in Norwegian, but she had been so kind and translated a little bit for you also making it easier for you to recognise certian words. You must have been reading for an hour or something by now, then someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>word count 1,495</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10 What did you expect?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There will be some spoilers from the end of fifth year and the beginning of sixth year ish in this chapter!!</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Of course Charlie was the one knocking on the door and you let him in right away. He told you Percy wouldn’t stop asking him about his prefect duties and asked if it was ok if he spendt some time in your room, which you of course didn’t mind. He saw the books you had spread all over your bed and asked about them.</p><p>’Oh! These are some journals my grandmother gave me, they are all in Norwegian though... Do you want to look at them?’ You asked him and Charlie being himself, would endure anything as long as it was about dragons. There was one problem though. Charlie couldn’t read Norwegian, at all, so you offered to read them together with him, even if you weren’t that good either. </p><p>You had been reading for maybe three hours now. You both laying on your bed with your shoulders touching, trying to figure out what the book said.</p><p>’This would be so much easier with a dictionary!’ You huffed out frustrated.</p><p>‘What’s a dicktonairy?’ This made you laugh. Of course Charlie didn’t know what that was.</p><p>’Dic-ti-on-ary... it’s a muggle thing, you use it to look up words you don’t know or are unsure about in another language.’ Charlie still looked kinda clueless, but accepted your answer. </p><p>You were now looking in one of your grandmother’s personal books from her days as a dragonologist. She had translated some of it, but didn’t take the time to translate everything. Now looking at the little she had about Peruvian Vipertooths and having a discussion with Charlie. </p><p>‘She doesn’t really have that much about the Peruvian Vipertooths.’ Charlie said with slight dissapointment in his voice. You gave him an ‘are you serious?’ look before you answerd.</p><p>’Really Charlie? What did you expect? They normaly live in hot climates and they eat humans! And it says here that they only had it for a week.’</p><p>’I would have gotten a lot more than this in under three days!’ Charlie said, making you chuckle and softly push his shoulder.</p><p>’You would have gotten eaten in under three days.’ He looked at you and pushed your shoulder back.</p><p>’Aah, what do you know?’ He said and gave you a playful smile.</p><p>You looked some more trough the book and you read out what you understood, but soon noticed that Charlie had that distant look on his face again.</p><p>’It there something wrong Charlie?’ You turned to face him and he seemed to snap out of whatever trans he was in.</p><p>’What? Oh... I guess I never told you...’ he answerd, but got quiet after.</p><p>’Go on, I won’t judge you.’ You gave him an encouraging smile and hoped he would tell you. You couln’t really blame him if he didn’t want to... you had kept things from him so...</p><p>’Do you remember... no you probably don’t, since I didn’t tell you... well, last year... it was right after the O.W.L.S if I don’t remember wrong...’ he stopped talking, so you held his hand to try and make it better. ‘I almost died.’ Your heart stopped for a secound. </p><p>‘How?’ You didn’t know what else to say, but kept his hand in yours.</p><p>’In the cursed vault... Rakepick betrayed us.’ You felt a shiver run down your spine and held his hand harder. He didn’t look at you, but instead held your hand back. He really? He almost died and you didn’t know? You really didn’t know what to say. You felt your body tense the more you thought about it and Charlie seemed to notice since he moved a bit closer to you. ‘If I had known you would react this badly I wouldn’t have told you at all.’ Charlie tried to joke, but you didn’t find it funny. Not now. </p><p>‘You almost died and you didn’t tell me!’ You hit his shoulder, and this time you did it hard. </p><p>‘Ouch! (Name)! Why did you-‘ He started, but you cut him off. </p><p>‘You almost died Charlie! How did you expect me to react?!’ This time you grabbed a book and hit him with it. ‘You almost...!’ You couldn’t say it anymore, but kept on hitting him with the book.</p><p>After a few hits Charlie tok the book from you and put it out of your reach. You had stopped hitting him after that and just sat there not sure what to do anymore. You didn’t realise it, but you were shaking, but it stopped as Charlie pulled you in for a hug. He tok his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him, putting his head in the crook of your neck and held you in place. You didn’t really understand what just happened, but slowly put your arms around him as well. You felt tears welling up in your eyes and tried your best not to let them fall, but it was all in wain as you felt them falling down anyway.</p><p>’I’m still here (name)... and I don’t intend on leaving you any time soon.’ Charlie finaly spoke while he held you. You didn’t feel brave enough to talk yet and only held him tighter. After some minutes you had gotten your tears under control and started to calm down. </p><p>‘I’m sorry I hit you...’ You said.</p><p>’It’s alright... I have been hit by much worce things before.’ He lightly chuckled and you couldn’t help but chuckle too.</p><p>’Like that bludger in your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw?’ You asked as you remembered the memory.</p><p>’Yeah, like that one!’ He silently laughed. You now realising just how close you were as you could feel his muscles against your body and smell that familiar scent of Honeysuckle and grass. You started to blush pretty hard and it felt like Charlie noticed too as you slowly let go of eachother. You pretended you were wiping away some tears, but really you were just hiding your blush. Charlie cleared his voice before he spoke.</p><p>‘We should probably get some sleep.’ You looked at him and saw that he too had red cheeks, but agreed since it was actually late. You followed him to the door, but before he left you kissed the side of his lip. </p><p>‘Thank you Charlie. You know... for telling me why.’ You smiled at him. He looked startled, but shock his head.</p><p>’No problem. Good night (name).’ He said and went out the door, his face still red. </p><p>‘Good night Charlie.’ You closed the door and suprisingly slept good that night.</p><p>*****</p><p>The rest of the week went by faster than you expected, but it was a plesant week. You explored around Diagon Alley together with Charlie since you never really had the chance to do it before. There were lots of different shops you had never seen or heard about before! You even ended up in Knockturn Alley, but changed directions fast when you realised where you were.</p><p>Charlie hadn’t mentioned anything that happened the first night and was rather trying to make you think of other things, though you didn’t let it bother you. Or it didn’t, until it hit you. You actually kissed him that night. You didn’t think about it when it happened, but it actually happened! Was that why he avoided the topic? You looked over at him and saw him admiring a broom. He did blush when he saw you earlier the day after, or every day this week... he looked over at you and caught you staring and you being your awkvard self quickly found something else to look at. Stop overthinking things (name)... it could always be something entierly different.</p><p>*****</p><p>You were now in your room- trying to pack your stuff neatly inside you trunk since you weren’t excactly allowed to use magic to do it- and then you thought about it again. You slowly closed the trunk, then slammed your head against it out of emberassment.</p><p>’Why-did-I-do-that?!’ You yelled out while slamming you head down. It kind of hurt, but that was the least of your worries at the moment. You sat on the floor with your head against the trunk for a few secounds, regretting all of your life-desicions when your door opened. Oh yeah... I didn’t lock it. Then Charlie’s head popped in.</p><p>’Are you ok?’ He asked while having a conserned look on his face. ‘You know I heard you all the way from the stairs?’ You knew Charlie was trying to make it better, but had failed and now you were even more emberassed. You felt like slamming your head one more time, but resisted the urge since Charlie was there.</p><p>’Yeeah I’m all right, just checking if my trunk... could take a hit... from my face...’ you said, thoug with each sentence spoken you got more quiet.</p><p>Charlie gave you an -are you serious?- kind of smile and walked over to you.</p><p>’Yeah, that’s going to be a bruise.’ He said while lightly touching around the red mark on your forehead. You looked away out of emberrasment. </p><p>‘Nothing I can’t fix...’ you said in a low voice. You looked up at him again and noticed he was staring at you. ‘Is it that ugly?’ You jokingly asked him, making him snap out of whatever trans he was in.</p><p>’H-huh? What? No! No, it’s... like you said, nothing you can’t fix.’ He looked away as he said that. It didn’t seem like he was going to say anything else so you went ahead and asked.</p><p>‘Why are you here?’ And gave him a curious look.</p><p>‘Oh, I was on my way to pack my things when I heard your voice and some loud banging noice...’ You visibly blushed at that. ‘What did you do?’ He asked and glanced at you before looking at something else. You knew he asked about what you had aparently shouted out loud, but choose to play with him.</p><p>’Well, I was obviously hitting my head against my trunk.’</p><p>’That’s not what I meant!’ He snapped and turned to face you. ‘You know what I meant and don’t come with some stupid lie! I know when you’re lying (name)!’ He almost shouted at you. You were stunned. He had never raised his voice at you like that. He quickly understood what he had done and started to apologize. ‘I- I didn’t mean to say that... (name)... I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.’ He looked down at the floor so you put your hand under his chin and lifted his head up.</p><p>’No, it’s all right. I haven’t been honest with you.’ You felt some of the weight lift of you as you said that. ‘But if you can live with it for now, I don’t want to talk about it.’ You looked him in the eyes as you said that- those kind eyes you found very attractive. He looked into your eyes as well.</p><p>’Why won’t you tell me? You used to tell me everything back in first year.’ The conversation turning slightly more playful as you heard the smile in his voice.</p><p>’We were eleven Charlie! And I thought you was very cute!’ You managed to keep your blush down after you said that.</p><p>’You thought I was cute, huh?’ He said with a playful smile on his lips, slightly leaning closer to you.</p><p>’Of course! You were so short, even shorter than me!’ Charlie pushed you face after you said that, but kept his smile.</p><p>‘Really? That was the only reason?’ He said while looking at you. Those eyes... You pretended to think long and hard before you answerd.</p><p>’Yeah.’ He pushed you again as you started to laugh. ‘No, you were also very kind to me. Well, alot of people were kind to me... maybe it had something to do with your dragon obsession?’</p><p>’I wasn’t obsess-‘ Charlie went to protest, but you cut him of right away.</p><p>’Yes you were! And you’re even worse now, but I like that about you.’ The last part you said in a lower voice, but he still heard you.</p><p>’So you do like me! Tell me, was it my amazing personality or my good looks?’ He joked with you, making you blush and push away he face like he had done with you.</p><p>’Don’t you have a trunk to pack?’ You slowly got up from your spot next to your trunk, but Charlie tok your hand and looked at you seriously.</p><p>’Do you like me?’ How could he ask that?! You didn’t know it was possible to blush even more, but holy... you were blushing, but you still tried to keep it cool. You felt your awkvardness sneak up on you again. </p><p>‘Eeh, of course I do! You’re my best friend! How can I not like you?’ You could see his face fall, but it was only for a secound before he smiled again, let go of your hand and got up.</p><p>’You’re right... I have to finish packing. See you later?’ He walked over to your door, but looked back at you before leaving.</p><p>’Yeah, as long as you’re finished, we have to get up early tomorrow you know.’ Then he left. </p><p>*****</p><p>You packed the remaining stuff and closed the trunk, putting it infront of the bed and ready for depature. Why did you have to be so awkward? Charlie obviously meant something else! Or... did he? You had a silent conversation with yourself. Did he like you back? He looked so sad when you said -best friend-... Why did he have to make you think about that stuff?! You grabbed your head as you thought. Did he really like you? Or was he trying to politley turn you down? You didn’t feel like thinking about that right now... honestly, it scared you. You looked trough one of the windows in your room and saw a train passing by. Did you really want to know if he liked you back? Did you want something else, or did you like things as they where now?</p><p>word count 2,430</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11 What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had becomed night time and you hadn’t seen Charlie since you joined his family at dinner. You had been sitting next to him, but he barley talked to you. Actually, he barley said anything to anyone, but you had seen Fred make some wierd hand-gestures at him together with George, though you didn’t think too much about it since they always did something wierd when you sat next to Charlie, or generaly.</p><p>You were currently laying on the bed in your room. You had gotten ready for bed early since you honestly didn’t think Charlie would come over, but there was one problem... you couldn’t sleep. Was he angry with you? You had been staring at the cracks in the ceiling for a few hours while trying to figure out what was wrong, but you hadn’t gotten to a conclusion yet. Then you heard some soft knocking on the door. At first you didn’t think much of it, until you heard it again and went to check. A part of you hoping it was Charlie, but at the same time not. You opened the door and saw the back of none other than the sun himself. It looked like he was going back to his room so you silently called out to him.</p><p>’Charlie?’ He turned around right away looking a bit startled.</p><p>’Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up!’ He wispered as he faced you.</p><p>’Don’t be sorry, I said you always could come over if there was anything! Come quickly now before we wake someone up.’ You said as you waved him over to you. He walked onto you room and you closed the door behind him, then went over to the bed and sat on it, also gesturing for Charlie to come sit next to you, which he does. ‘So what brings you here at 2am?’ Charlie got comfortable on your bed before he answerd.</p><p>’Ah you know, Percy’s snoring kept me up.’ You looked at him wierdly, but still kept a smile on your face.</p><p>’You have never complained about Percy snoring before... it that really why you’re here?’ Charlie straightened up.</p><p>’No, not really... I couldn’t sleep.’ He looked around the room, anywhere but at you. </p><p>‘I guess that makes two of us.’ That made him look at you for the first time since he entered the room.</p><p>’Why couldn’t you sleep?’ He asked. Yeah... why couldn’t you sleep? There might actually be multiple reasons as to why you couldn’t sleep. One of them being Charlie himself, but you didn’t really want to admit that to him. Another reason... well...</p><p>’You know... we are reaching the end of out time at Hogwarts... two years isn’t really that long... and what if something happends this year? Something that... changes everything?’ You held your hands on you lap as you looked at the floor. Charlie then came a bit closer to you.</p><p>’So what if we’re reaching the end? That just means the real adventure is about to begin! We are going to work with dragons and I truly believe that!’ You smiled at his atempt at making it better. You always found it charming how he always managed to drag dragons into everything, but you were still worried.</p><p>’But what if something happens? Something that makes me fail an exam and then-‘</p><p>’That won’t happen!’ Charlie cut you off. ‘You’ve got an even bigger chance than me, so now you’re just being ridiculous.’ You weakly smiled at him. Should you tell him about fourth year? About your parents...?</p><p>’Charlie... you know at the end of fourth-year...? I never really wanted to tell you this, but I was suposed to become a prefect together with you... but then something happened and McGonagall thought it would be better if someone else got the job...’ you didn’t know how to tell him and looked down at the floor again. Charlie too was very quiet, but he eventually came even closer to you and lifted your face to look at him.</p><p>’What happened?’ He asked so calmy you almost forgot what you were talking about. Almost. Should you really tell him? Yes. There is no going back now. But what if he gets angry at you for not telling him sooner? Ah, now you’re really being as ridiculous as Charlie said you were being. You tok a deep breath before you told him the one thing you dreaded. </p><p>‘They’re dead Charlie... my parents are dead.’ He didn’t say anything, probably prosessing what you had just told him, so you tok the opertunity to give him more details. ‘My mother was killed in a train crash early december that year... that was why I went home during the break. My father was still alive then, but I could tell he was a different person. No, we didn’t go to Norway. I never heard from him the rest of the year, but right before summer-break I was told he... he ended it. That’s why I have spendt the summer with my grandmother... and now she is sick and I don’t know what to do. She’s the only family I have left now... and I...’ you stopped speaking. You couldn’t finish, but Charlie probably got the picture. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.’ You could feel the tears prickle in you eyes, but you refused to let them fall.</p><p>’Hey... look at me...’ was the first thing he said, but you refused to look as you felt the tears press harder. You felt Charlie’s hand under your chin as he carefully lifted your face up to look at him. ‘It’s gonna be ok.’ He said and gave you the best smile he could give you at the time. He carefully wiped away a tear you hadn’t noticed had fallen and looked in your eyes. ‘Everything will be ok (name).’ He was always so good to you. Why had you even been afraid to tell him? You’re a Gryffindor for Godric’s sake! You hugged him as tightly as you could and rested your head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>’I- I think I’m mostly scared of you leaving me...’ you didn’t know where that came from, but it had been the truth. You really are scared of him leaving you. Sure, he asked you to become a dragonologist together with him, but then again what are the chances of you two getting to work at the same place? You really didn’t want to lose him. You loved him. Even if he’s just your friend. You hugged him even tighter as you had let your thoughts wander and he had to stop you from strangelign him. </p><p>‘I really do enjoy your hugs, but I have to breath (name)!’ You losened your grip and blushed a bit. ‘I won’t leave you (name)... but if I have to I’ll always come back to you! And that is a promise.’ You didn’t say anything, you just held his hand and gave him a weak smile. You sat in a comfortable silence until you had to ask him.</p><p>‘Why couldn’t you sleep?’ He seemed to be thinking about it for a while before he answerd.</p><p>’Same reason as you maybe? Thinking about how close we are to the end? The end of our time at Hogwarts!’ He quickly added, probably afraid to make you sad again. You smiled to him as a gesture to tell him it was ok and he calmed down again. He looked around the room one final time before he spoke up again. ‘We should probably go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow and I have been here an hour already.’ Charlie rambled on as he slowly got up. You followed him to the door, but before he opened it he turned around to face you. ‘(Name) I...’ He stopped talking as he realised how close you were. You could feel his breath on your lips, which made you stop breathing. ‘I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-‘ he stopped talking again and stod there looking at you. Was... was he going to...? ‘I should go... good night.’ And with that he opened the door and left. What just happened? </p><p>*****</p><p>You were now at platform nine and three quarters. You went together with the Weasleys since, well, why not? You had already spendt the week with them so it felt wierd not to. You quickly said goodbye to mr and mrs Weasley -and their kids who didn’t go to Hogwarts yet- and went on the train to find a seat before the train depatured. You walked trough the train together with Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and tried to find a place you could sit. It tok a few minutes, but you eventualy found an empty compartment you could sit in. You put away your trunk, which turned out to be a challenge since the train had already started to move. You had almost fallen over , but Charlie was right behind you and helped. Charlie... It had been a strange morning and you had bearly talked to him. Of course, it had been a busy one, but it almost seemed like he purposley avoided you. Did it have something to do with the night before? It probably did, but you couldn’t ask since Fred and George had choosen to sit with you. You and Charlie helped them putting away their trunks and then you sat down next to Charlie. </p><p>Honestly, you thought it would be a quiet ride, but you should have known better. Fred and George have a lot of energy and they are already trying out a few different spells. How mrs Weasley had managed to survive with them for eleven years was beyond you, but you had to admit that they are entertaining. You had some trouble telling them apart though, but you had noticed one thing, which was that Fred usually talked more than George.</p><p>The train had been going for a while and the twins had desided that you and Charlie are boring and went on their journey around the train. Atleast that’s what they said as they went out the door, though you saw them give Charlie an extra glance before they left.</p><p>’Why are they always looking at you like that?’ You asked Charlie while looking at him curiousley. Actually, they had been giving him looks all week and you also remember them doing it the summer before when you stayed with them. It’s wierd and you wanted to know why. </p><p>‘Look at me like what?’ You saw he tried to play it cool, but his ears were turning red as he said it. </p><p>‘Ooh I don’t know, maybe that silent stare that obviously is some sort of secret message kind of look?’ You looked at him more intensly and even leaned a bit closer to him. Charlie didn’t say anything, but the redness had spread from his ears and down to his neck. ‘If you’re not going to tell me I could always go and ask them myself.’ This seemed to get his attention. </p><p>‘You really think they would tell you for free?’ He looked at you funnily. You though for a bit.</p><p>’Maybe if it’s bad for you? They seem to like it when you suffer so yeah, they might tell me for free.’ You smiled evily at him while he looked like he might kill you or something. ‘Is it something bad?’ You finaly asked him. He shrugged.</p><p>’Maybe not...’ He started, but didn’t say anything else.</p><p>’But?’ You put your head to the side and looked at him. He didn’t answer, instead it looked like he was thinking. Did... did he like you? Was that why he had been acting so strange around you? Usually Charlie didn’t have any trouble talking to anyone, no matted the gender or species, but when he talked to you he seemed to tense. It could also be that he didn’t really like you and just felt obligated to be your friend, though you didn’t believe that. Then it could be that he liked someone else and that person might have thought that you where his girlfriend or something like that... it would be easier to just ask him, but did you really want to know? ‘Charlie, do you like someone?’ The secound the words left your lips you had regretted asking and his face had blushed to a new level of redness. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. ‘You can tell me! You know I won’t judge you.’ You tried to stay positive, but the though of him maybe liking someone else broke your heart. You were about to say something when he finaly spoke. </p><p>‘Naah, you know me, I’m way to busy with dragons to care about that.’ He seemed a bit sad when he said it, but he soon smiled at you. He tried to change the subject, but he couldn’t trick you. You wanted to know.</p><p>’Who is she?’ You leaned forwards and rested your head in you hands, trying to stay positive for him.</p><p>’What are you talking about? I already told you-‘ but you cut him of.</p><p>’You cant fool me Charlie Weasley, I know you like I know my own wand.’ You kept smiling at him and waited for him to answer.</p><p>’(Name)-‘ but he didn’t get to answer you before the door opened. In the doorway stod a girl you had seen a few times before, but you couldn’t remember where. </p><p>‘Oh! I’m sorry, did I interupt something? I’m sorry, but I need to speak a few words with Charlie, it’ll only take a few minutes!’ You and Charlie looked at eachother. He still hadn’t answerd you, but right now you didn’t want to know, so you nodded at him and allowed him to go. They left and you sat in the compartment alone for a little while.</p><p>Where had you seen her before? Obviousley at Hogwarts, but who is she? Then you remembered. She is that Curse-breaker Charlie had spent alot of his time with! What was her name again? Something with a T... Tina- Tammy- Thalia! Thalia Greenwood (This is just a name I made up since I don’t like to call her Curse-breaker.). You had never really talked to her, but of course everyone know who she is. Is she the one Charlie likes? They did spend alot of their time together, so it could be... She’s indeed pretty... long auburn hair and big brown eyes... You suddenly felt sick. Why think about this? Why did you do this to yourself? You tried to ignore it for a while and looked out the window, watching the passing nature to try and clear your head.</p><p>*****</p><p>Suddenly you were woken up by Charlie lightly shaking you. When did you fall asleep? </p><p>‘Sorry it took so long!’ He had said a few other things, but you didn’t really catch it and looked at him like he was some kind of funny looking creature.</p><p>’What?’ He lightly laughed at you.</p><p>’We’re almost there, you should put your robes on.’ Oh... that was what he said. You didn’t really know what was happening at the moment, but you did manage to go and put the robes on.</p><p>You finaly returned after your long journey around the train while trying to find the changing area and sat down quietly in the seat opposite Charlie. Neither of you spoke a word as you were looking out the window. After maybe ten minutes you found it a bit silly not talking to him and broke the silence. </p><p>‘How long were you gone?’ You didn’t look at him as you asked, but you could hear in his movements that you had startled him. </p><p>‘About an hour I think? Sorry it tok so long, a few other people came and they had a lot to talk about.’ You looked at him and saw him staring out the window.</p><p>’What did she want to talk about? If you don’t mind me asking...’ you said the last part in a lower voice. He looked at you and your eyes met for a few secound before he looked away again. </p><p>‘Oh, she wanted to talk about a few things she asked me before summer-break. Nothing she couldn’t have waited with, but I guess she was just curious.’ You didn’t say anything else to him. You got that sick feeling again and was only looking forward to your bed in the dormitory. Charlie must have noticed because he soon asked if you were ok.</p><p>’What?’ You felt silly saying that again.</p><p>’I asked if you’re ok. You look a bit pale (name)...’ He looked at you and leaned forwards, probably so he could feel your forehead. </p><p>‘What? I do? Oh, don’t worry! I’m just a little bit neaseous, probably because of the train.’ You straightened your back and looked out the window again. You could feel that he wanted to say something, but he never did and instead watched the scenery together with you.</p><p>The rest of the ride was spendt in silence, or the rest of the ride before Fred and George returned was spendt in silence. They sure had alot to tell you, but you honestly didn’t catch a word of it, though it was nice to have them there. Atleast they got you to think about other things.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>I didn’t really like this chapter, but what’s done is done! Is that really a saying? I don’t know...</p><p>Also! If you see some wierdly written things or you know, sentences that don’t really make sence, please do tell me! I’m not from an English speaking country and doesn’t really know how to put sentences together...? Anyway, don’t be afraid to tell me!</p><p>Word count 3,032</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12 So you’re just going to leave me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is some swearing in this chapter!</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>You didn’t pay much attention during the welcome feast. You did catch Fred and George getting sorted into Gryffindor, which honestly didn’t suprise you, but everything else just went in one ear and out the other. You almost didn’t hear when you could start eating, but it didn’t really matter since you weren’t that hungry. Finaly the feast ended and you could return to your dormitories, but you were stuck walking behind the first-years since well, you didn’t know the password. It’s wierd how small the first-years are. Were you that small too?</p><p>Finaly you reached the portrait. It took a few more minutes, but you eventually learned the password and went straight up to your dormitory. You might be overreacting, but the day had just been horrible to you. Feeling like you really didn’t want to deal with anyone anymore you quickly put on your pyjamas and went straight to bed, pulling the curtains so no one could disturb you. </p><p>*****</p><p>The first week hadn’t been any better. Charlie seemed to have snapped and would walk around being in a really bad mood. You didn’t know excactly what was wrong, but you had an idea. He had been strange since before school started and he had told you about him almost dying last year. Was that his problem? Being at Hogwarts brought back those memories? When you thought about it, you had both heard and seen Percy nagging at him for something... maybe you should talk to him? You just got out of Charms- which Charlie had been skipping again- when someone called your name.</p><p>’(name)!’ You looked behind you and saw Percy. Huh, talking about the sun.</p><p>’Yes?’ You didn’t really know what he would want with you, but guessed it had something to do with Charlie. Really, why else would he talk to you?</p><p>’Go and talk to Charlie!’ Called it... ‘He’s completly neglecting his duties and he won’t listen to me! Percy seemed to be really frustrated about it, but why did he think Charlie would listen to you?</p><p>’And what makes you think he would listen to me? He barley even seem to know I excist at the moment.’ You had said in a more annoyed tone than you intended to. Percy is a good kid, so you had no reason to take it out on him, but there was something with him that made you a little angry. It’s probably the fact that he’s Charlies brother. Percy thoug seemed unfaced by your tone and was almost begging you to talk to his brother.</p><p>’Please (name)! Just do it! He have already thrown away enough of his life as it is!’ Percy did have a point... Charlie had been... what should you call it? Slacking off? Whatever he did it wasn’t really good for his health, or grades... </p><p>‘Fine, I’ll talk to him, but I won’t promise that it’ll help.’ Percy thanked you and went on his way. Well... now you just had to find Charlie.</p><p>*****</p><p>You had been searching all over the castle, but you couldn’t find him. Maybe he was avoiding you on purpouse? You turned around to check if he was hiding behind you or something, but he wasn’t. There were only two places left. The Forbidden Forest and the boys dormitory. It could be that he was moving around and you just missed him, but you never knew. Of course you could ask someone if they had seen him... maybe you should have done that right away? You loudly sighed. Maybe you should try again tomorrow? Upset with yourself you went on your way to the library so you could work on an assignment professor Snape had given you two days ago. You walked past the clocktower Courtyard when you recognised the voice of Percy. You could hear him lecturing someone and looked up to see what was happening. Charlie! He was sitting quietly on the fountain while Percy said something you couldn’t quite catch. Then Percy huffed out loudly and looked away annoyed, until he noticed you.</p><p>’(Name)! Come over here!’ He yelled almost angry at you and you, who didn’t want to cause a bigger scene, quietly walked over to them. Charlie didn’t look at you, but instead looked the other way. ‘You said you would talk to him! What have you been-‘ you didn’t feel like listening to his yelling and cut him off.</p><p>’It’s ok Percy, I’ll handle it now.’ You calmly said and hoped it would be enough to calm him down. He did shut up, but still looked frustrated. You quietly sat down beside Charlie and gestured for Percy to give you some privacy, which he gave you. ‘What’s wrong Charlie?’ You originaly planed on asking if he was ok, but you realised he obviously wasn’t. He didn’t answer, so you came closer to him and put your hand on his shoulder while leaning forward so you could see his face. ‘Charlie?’ He sighed before he answerd.</p><p>’I’m gonna quit.’ ... what? What did he mean?</p><p>’Quit what? If you don’t mind me asking...’ you were slightly afraid to ask.</p><p>’Hogwarts. I’m quitting.’ He looked dead serious.</p><p>’What? Why?’ You asked confused. </p><p>‘It’s not safe here. I’m leaving so I can start studying dragons in Romania.’ Is he serious? Is he F*CKING SERIOUS?!</p><p>‘So you’re just going to leave me?’ You felt your blood preasure rising. He didn’t answer you which just made everything worse. ‘You’re f*cking leaving me behind?!’ It seemed to have startled him when you raised your voice. ‘Yeah! Sure! Lets just f*cking leave when the slightest inconvinience happends! That’s really f*cking brave of you!’ You raised yourself up from beside him and stod infront of him. He too had gotten up and was looking down at you. </p><p>‘The slightest inconvinience? I almost bloody died (name)!’ He too looked angry, but if this was an anger contest, you would win for sure. </p><p>‘But you didn’t! You’re still here, so please just get a grip on yourself!’ </p><p>‘You weren’t there! You don’t know what it feels like!’ You were now full on yelling at eachother.</p><p>’Maybe if you talked to me I would!’ </p><p>‘You wouldn’t get it anyway!’ That was it. You didn’t know what you were doing at the moment, but soon realised that you had stomped on Charlies foot as hard as you could and angrily walked away. What did you just do? And here you didn’t want to cause a scene? You didn’t want to go back now and instead walked where you first planned on going. To the library. </p><p>*****</p><p>You had been sitting there for a few hours trying to write that d*mned potions essay, but realised that you were just too angry to do it. You put your quill down and exhaled loudly, earning yourself a hush from Madame Pince. This is just stupid... Charlie is stupid! Why did he have to be like that?! You felt your blood preasure rise again and suddenly something next to you exploded, startling you and a few other students that was sitting close by. You noticed there was ink all over the table and quickly packed your things and went out of there before Madame Pince could yell at you for making a mess. You walked to the Gryffindor commonroom and desided to just call it a day. Really, you were so tired of this day by now. You didn’t see Charlie in the commonroom, but that was probably for the best. If you had seen him you might have stomped on his other foot out of anger... maybe you should apologize to him tomorrow...? Yeah maybe... if he deserves it. You angrily stomped up the stairs to the girls dormitory and slammed the door behind you a little bit harder than you intended to. Like f*cking h*ll I’d apologize to him! You threw your bag next to your trunk and sat down at the edge of your bed. Luckily no one else was there to see your anger outburst. You exhaled loudly and went over to the only window in the room and quietly opened it to breath some fresh air. It was starting to get dark outside... maybe you should just go to bed before someone entered the room and you threw a fit at them or something... you exhaled loudly yet again before you got ready for the night. You most likely couldn’t sleep, but you could try. That was better than walking around angrily.</p><p>***</p><p>You were absolutley right when you thought you couldn’t sleep. It was maybe 5am when you thought you might have closed your eyes for a little bit, but when your alarm rang you felt like you hadn’t slept at all. You had been lying awake the whole night thinking about Charlie. Why did he have to be so... SO... STUPID at times! You really hadn’t been this angry since before your time at Hogwarts and it was all Charlies fault! You dragged yourself down to breakfast and sat down closest to the entrance. Were you actually hungry? You couldn’t tell, probably because you couldn’t sleep.</p><p>You sat there for a little while picking at your food, but eventually got tired of it and went to your first class. Transfiguration. Usually you were desent enough at it, but today you just couldn’t. You had been trying for 30 minutes, but you just couldn’t turn your teacup into a gerbil. Normaly this would have been fairy easy for you, but no. Not today. You tried out some breathing tecniques to try and calm you down and it actually worked. 5 minutes later you did manage to transform your teacup, but then you had to transform it back. </p><p>*****</p><p>The day had gone suprisingly fast even though you were tired as f**k. You found the breathing techniques working better than expected and would use it every time you thought about yesterday. Thinking about yesterday! You had seen Charlie today. Not that you spoke to him, but you did catch him in looking at you a few times. He met up for Care of magical creatures, but you kept your distance. He did have this look on his face everytime he looked at you. A look that might have said he regretted yesterday, but you weren’t ready to talk to him and it seemed like he noticed that too. </p><p>A few more days had passed and you still didn’t talk to him. It did seeme like he hadn’t meant what he had said, since he was still here. Maybe someone had gotten trough to him? Had Percy finaly talked some sence into him or had he found someone else to do it? You wouldn’t really get to know unless you started to talk with Charlie again... You did miss him. Even if he could be a real pain sometimes, you truly missed talking to him. It was so quiet without him, not that you didn’t like silence, because you did, but there was one thing being silent alone and another thing being silent together with someone. Why were you like this? Why couldn’t you just walk over and talk to him? Maybe apologize about the foot thing... you sighed. He probably doesn’t even want to talk to you after that.</p><p>Word count 1,916</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13 I don’t think you’re going to like this...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so this chapter ended up a bit darker than I intended to and I’m sorry about that! Please forgive me!</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Christmas was right around the corner. You had spent most of your days in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey and Chiara, trying to find a cure for the petrified students, but so far you hadn’t been successful.</p><p>You did find it a bit scary that students were getting petrified and no one knew why, but you also wanted to help, so help it was! You had heard that mandrakes usually cured someone that was petrified, but this wasn’t usual petrification. This was a curse and after some weeks of searching you had a feeling the only thing that would help was to actually break the curse.</p><p>The curse-breaker, Thalia Greenwood, often came to the hospital wing to look at the students, but you didn’t talk to her. Chiara and Pomfrey could do that. You still didn’t feel comfortable around her and tried your best to ignore her. It wasn’t that you didn’t like her, she seemed like a nice enough girl, but it was the fact that she was so close with Charlie. You huffed out loudly when you thought about him, which you seemed to be doing alot lately. F*cking Charlie... you put down a phial a little to harshly making it break and you panicked. </p><p>‘Sorry! I’ll clean it up right away!’ You called over to Madame Pomfrey and hurriedly cleaned it up with a spell. You felt her give you a look behind your back, but she didn’t say anything, which you were greatful for. You went to replace the phial you broke when someone entered the hospital wing. </p><p>It turned out to be Barnaby Lee, a Slytherin in your year who had a habit of walking into walls. You had seen him suprisingly many times this year and had a feeling this wasn’t the last time, though you didn’t mind him. He was always kind to you, in his own wierd way. You didn’t hear why he came to the hospital wing today, but Pomfrey gave him a bed he could rest in for a little while. Not thinking much about it you went to the back-room and found a new phial of what you had broken, which was a pepper up potion, something you actually could need right now.</p><p>You walked around for a bit, trying to sort a few of the phials when you heard someone whisper-shout your name.</p><p>’Pssst (name)!’ Barnaby said as you walked past him. It seemed like he didn’t want Madame Pomfrey to hear him, but he did a horrible job at it as she looked over at him, but choose not to care. </p><p>‘Do you need something Barnaby?’ You went over to him and stod by his bed. </p><p>‘No, not really, I was just asked to ask you how you feel.’ He looked a little bit confused by his words. ‘How do you feel?’ He looked even more confused as he asked and you could tell he didn’t understand why he had to ask you at all. </p><p>‘What do you mean? I feel ok?’ You too didn’t really know how to answer the question. Truth to be told, you didn’t feel ok. You felt horrible, but you didn’t want to burden Barnaby with that. </p><p>‘That’s good? Well I feel much better now, so I think I’ll leave!’ That seemed suspicious.</p><p>’Did you really come all the way over here just to ask me how I feel?’ You had to smile a little. ‘Who told you to ask me?’ </p><p>‘Oh, Charlie Weasley did. ... maybe I shouldn’t have told you that?’ He looked confused again. So Charlie did still care about you... </p><p>You said goodbye to Barnaby and went back to what you were doing before he interupted you. Huh, he cares about you... You exhaled again as you put down the last phial. Maybe you should talk to him? It did seem like Charlie’s too afraid to talk to you first, so you should probably do it. Yeah! You’ll find him later and talk to him! You looked around and tried to find something more to do, suddenly feeling alot better.</p><p>***** </p><p>You left the hospital wing a bit later than you intended to. There had been a fight between some Slytherins and Gryffindors so you stayed behind and helped Pomfrey, since there was seven students that had been hexed pretty bad. It was night time as you walked back. Madame Pomfrey had given you a note incase Filch spotted you so you wouldn’t get in trouble, but honestly, you weren’t scared of that happening. You had sneaked around more times than you wanted to admit together with Charlie, mostly going to the kitchen and you had never been spotted before. You kicked the air as you continiued walking. You really should talk to him tomorrow. You can’t keep going around like this! You were at the bottom of the stairs now. Maybe Charlie’s still awake? Maybe he has sneaked over to the kitchen? Should you go and look? No... don’t do that. Imagine if Filch catches you... he’ll know you’ve sneaked over there. You shouldn’t be walking around alone anyway. Not with the curse around. You were halfway up the stairs as you heard a sound behind you. Charlie? Or is it Filch? It could have been Peeves... Yeah probably Peeves. You continiued walking, but the sound didn’t go away. Getting annoyed you turned around, something you shouldn’t have done as everything turned black. </p><p>*****</p><p>Where are you? What happened? </p><p>‘Hello?’ You tried calling out, but there was no answer. It’s finaly happened. I’m crazy! You thought loudly to yourself. Not that there was anyone there that could hear you anyway. You tried to move around in the dark, but it wasn’t easy.</p><p>It felt like you had walked for days as nothing had happened. Why was this happening? Did someone jinx you or something? No it can’t be that... as far as you know there wasn’t a jinx or spell that could do this. Maybe you’re dead? </p><p>‘Hello?’ You tried out for the hundred time, but there was still no answer. Sure, if you where dead someone would have answerd you. Right? Then you saw something. </p><p>It looked like someone was sleeping on the ground a short distance from you, but when you walked closer you couldn’t see them breathing. It looked like a woman. A woman with really long (hair colour) hair and dark clothes. There was something familiar with her, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. You walked around her so you could see her face. That...!!</p><p>’Mom?!’ You yelled out to her, but she didn’t respond. She just laid there motionless. Her eyes wide open and glossy. You freezed. </p><p>‘You could have saved her!’ You head a voice call, but you didn’t know who or where it came from. </p><p>‘It’s your fault!’ Another voice called. You had dificulities breathing. What is this?! You felt like crying, but then your mothers body dissapeared leaving you all alone again. </p><p>‘Mom!’ You called out, but she didn’t come back. You held your arms around you and walked away. Mom... You felt something appearing behind you and turned around coming face to face with Charlie.</p><p>’Charlie! I-‘ but he cut you off before you could say anything else.</p><p>’I’m going to Romania without you.’ He looked stone-cold as he said it and it felt like a knife just stabbed your heart. This isn’t real! You tried to tell yourself that it wasn’t Charlie, it’s just some sick prank! Charlie vanished just like your mother had done and you were left all alone in the dark again. </p><p>Why was this happening? You noticed that you had started crying and quickly wiped the tears away. </p><p>‘It’s your fault.’ You heard a voice behind you again, but didn’t want to turn around. You recognised that voice. It was the voice of your father and after the encounter with your mother you really didn’t want to look at him. You saw a green flash in the corner of your eye which made you finaly turn around and you saw your father lying dead on the ground. Your heart was in your throat now and you couldn’t say a word. Why? WHY?!</p><p>You backed away and started to run in the oposite direction. You ran and ran for what felt like days again before you stopped. There was a woman standing in front of you. You had never seen her before, but you had a feeling you knew her. She had her face turned to you and gave you a curious look and you took this time to take in her appearance. She had short dark hair almost black, but you saw a hint of brown in it, dark eyes and light skin. When you thought about it, she did have the same characteristics as your father. Was she related to him? She put her head to the side while looking at you too. She tried to say something, but then the green light came again and suddenly she was gone. </p><p>What...? Who was that? You colapsed on the ground being absolutley exhausted. Why...? You started to cry. You were so tired of it all and only wanted it to end. </p><p>How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? Maybe months? It was impossible to tell in the dark. Your parents and Charlie would occasionally come back to say something to you, but you had learned to ignore them by now. You heard all they said, but you desided that it’s only a dream. A really horrible dream.</p><p>By now you were lying flat on the ground with your eyes closed and quietly singing to yourself. You weren’t that good at singing, or that was what you thought, but it helped calm you down from the situation you were in right now. You layed there and sang some more until you suddenly noticed that the room had becomed lighter. Is this a joke? Some sick joke to make you open your eyes? You stopped singing and listened to your suroundings and noticed some voices you hadn’t heard before. It was happy voices that you thought belonged to younger people. Was it safe? </p><p>‘(Name)?’ Someone called out to you, but you were still too scared to look. </p><p>‘Hey, (name) wake up!’ You felt a hand touch your shoulder making you slightly flinch. </p><p>‘(Name) it’s ok, you can open your eyes now.’ That was the calm voice of Chiara... Chiara! She hadn’t turned up yet so maybe? You slowly opened your eyes, but got blinded by the light and quickly shut them again before you slightly opened one eye. The room was white at first, but soon changed into something familiar. </p><p>‘Where am I?’ You croaked out realising you hadn’t used your voice for a while now. </p><p>‘You’re in the hospital wing.’ What?! You quickly raised your body, but regretted it instantly as you got a massive headache. ‘Whoa! Slow down! It’s ok! Everything’s ok now.’ Chiara’s voice said. You looked to the side and saw her friendly face followed by another friendly-faced boy. He introduced himself as Cedric Diggory and said he had taken your place in the wing since you had been petrified. </p><p>So you had been petrified after all? </p><p>‘What day is it?’ You asked as you laied back down on the bed, keeping your arm over your eyes. </p><p>‘It’s saturday.’ Chiara said. Saturday? So you had been petrified for three days? Or...? </p><p>‘How long... how long was I...’ you couldn’t say it, but she seemed to understand what you meant. </p><p>‘Well... I don’t think you’re going to like this...’</p><p>*****</p><p>The whole year... you had been petrified the whole year... You walked aimlessly trough the hall. Luckily the end of year exam had been cancelled, but still. You had lost a whole year of learning. How far were you behind the others now? You angrily kicked some dust on the floor.</p><p>You walked trough the clocktower courtyard so you could get a little bit of fresh air. Funny... the last time you were here was when you had that fight with Charlie, which isn’t really that funny. You kept your head down as you walked since you didn’t want to see the sympatic faces everyone gave you. </p><p>‘(Name)!’ A voice you could recognise everywhere shouted after you. You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t want to face him after the horrible stare you had been stuck in the whole year, but you didn’t have a choise anyway since he had turned you around and held you in a tight hug. </p><p>Then you smelled the well known smell of grass and honeysuckle and you knew. You knew that this really was Charlie. He was finaly there, the real him and you let your tears fall. Not sad tears as you had been crying for the whole year, but happy tears. Happy tears of happiness as you finaly felt your body warm up.</p><p>word count 2,218</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14 You will always be my favorite Weasley!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tightly held onto Charlie as you quietly let you tears fall while he held onto you just as thight. Neither of you said anything, but you didn’t have to. You both knew that you forgave eachother. </p><p>After some minutes he lead you to another place of the castle, since a few people had stopped what they were doing and was watching you, so you didn’t really mind. You kept your head down as you walked since you didn’t want other people to see your tears, even though you thought it was pretty obvious that you had cried.</p><p>You walked up the stairs to the commonroom, which probably is a good idea as it’s a really nice day today and everyone might be outside. Charlie said the password (since there was absolutley no way you would know it) and let you climb in first to the empty commonroom. </p><p>‘(Name), I’m sorry.’ Charlie said and you turned around to face him, since you had been standing with your back facing him. You smiled at him.</p><p>’Charlie-‘ But he cut you off.</p><p>’I don’t know what came over me and I’m sorry about the way I treated you.’ He didn’t look at you as he talked, but instead found the carpet to be mildly interesting. You walked closer to him and bendt down to look at his face. </p><p>‘Hey... I’m sorry for stomping on your foot.’ You smiled as you said it and saw him starting to smile too. </p><p>‘Yeah, that hurt!’ You both started to laugh a bit and he finaly looked up at you. ‘But really (name)... I’m sorry.’ He gave you a sad smile. Could you ever forgive him? Ofcourse you could! What kind of stupid question was that? You smiled even wider and went in for a hug, which he returned right away. </p><p>‘I know you are and I forgive you.’ You said, talking into his neck. ‘But if you ever act like that again I’ll stomp on your foot once more, but twice as hard!’ You tried to have a serious voice as you said the last part, but you knew you didn’t really sound that serious as Charlie started to laugh at you. </p><p>*****</p><p>You had been standing there for a lot longer than you thought before you let go of eachother and by now it was almost night time. Students had started to retreat to the commonroom, but you couldn’t care less. You and Charlie had occupied the sofa infront of the fire-place and sat there talking, or it was mostly him telling you about all the things you had missed out on, which you appreciated. Unfortunatley for you, you had learned a lot of new things in charms and transfiguration, or you had learned a lot of things in every class you tok and now you were pretty darn far behind. You almost started to stress when thinking about it, until Charlie offered to help you. </p><p>‘I really appreciate it Charlie, but what about potions? Last time I checked you didn’t take that class!’ You were really happy he wanted to help you, but knowing Snape right he probably expected you to learn everything even when you were petrified. </p><p>‘We could always ask Penny! You know, Haywood? I have heard that she’s the best at potions in our year!’ Charlie smiled at you. ‘But why do you even take that class? You know you don’t need potions to become a dragonologist right?’ </p><p>‘Yeah, I know... I guess I just like it.’ You shrugged. </p><p>‘You like it? You’re strange (name).’ Charlie laughed a little. ‘Since when did you like getting points taken from you without reason?’ </p><p>‘Well, Snape usually leaves me alone and I find it relaxing to brew potions.’ You shrugged again while Charlie looked at you in disbeliefe until he too shrugged. </p><p>‘Well... I guess everyone likes different things.’ He said before you went on talking about something else. </p><p>You agreed to meet in the commonroom again after breakfast the next day so he could start to show you a few of the things you learned in charms. He didn’t know if he would be able to learn you everything, but he was willing to atleast try. When it came to potions you agreed that you would ask Penny  during breakfast. She might say no, but she was about your only hope. There was absolutley no way that you would ask Snape himself as you liked being almost invisible to him. Then there was transfiguration, History of magic, Defence against the dark arts and care of magical creatures, the last one not really being a problem for you as you were far infront of the class, or you used to be, now the class had probably cauth up to you, who knows how far Liz has gotten now... </p><p>Charlie sugested that you could take one subject each day as there wasn’t that many days left of the year and he wanted to help you keep up the best he could. </p><p>‘Charlie... I just have to ask... why are you so willing to help me?’ By now most students had retreated to their dormitories, leaving the commonroom almost deserted, except for you two and a few others. </p><p>‘Why not? I’m sure you would have helped me if I had been in your situation, wouldn’t you?’ He did have a point. </p><p>‘Yeah, you’ve got a point there.’ You smiled at him while leaning a bit down in the sofa. ‘So how are you doing in History of magic?’ You asked kind of knowing the answer already, but wanted to hear it from him. </p><p>‘Yeah... I think you’re better of asking professor Binns about that when I think about it.’ He gave you an apologizing smile. </p><p>‘Do you have any notes at all from History of magic?’ </p><p>‘Err a few... you can look at them, but I doubt you’ll find them useful.’ He gave you the apologizing look again, but you didn’t judge him as you knew he despised the subject. </p><p>‘It’s ok, I’ll take everything you’ll give me.’ You gave him a bright smile which he returned.</p><p>*****</p><p>You didn’t know what time it was, but at the moment you didn’t care. You were having way to much fun with Charlie to go to sleep, but you knew you had to go soon. You two were the only ones still awake by now. The fire in the fire-place had started to die out and it was really dark outside the window. Charlie had just shown you a new way to play gobstones that his brother Fred had shown him. </p><p>‘Your brother sure does like finding new ways to break rules, even when it’s as small as gobstone.’ What facinated you the most was that he actually put time into it. </p><p>‘Tell me about it! But that’s just how Fred is... George too.’ Charlie sighed. ‘You could tell them there was a fire and that they had to get out, but instead of going out, they would have danced on the flames.’ </p><p>‘I heard that they got their own drawer in Filch’s office earlier this year.’ You chuckled, but Charlie didn’t find that as amusing as you did. </p><p>‘I know... mom sent me a howler asking me why I didn’t watch more over my brothers.’ Charlie gave out a loud huff while putting his head in his hands. You gave a sympatethic smile, even though he couldn’t see it. </p><p>‘Well if it helps, I think you’re doing as good as you can.’ You put a reasuring hand on his shoulder and he lifted his head up slightly to look at you before he gave you a weak smile. </p><p>‘As good as I can...’ he slightly chuckled. ‘Aparently I’m not that good since they get in trouble almost every day.’ </p><p>‘I never said you were good, I just said you did as good as you could.’ You hid behind one of the pillows in the sofa as Charlie tok the other one and hit you with it. ‘Bill is a much better brother!’ You said with a funny tone. Charlie held the pillow over your face, but stopped after a few secounds to let you breath. You were both laughing even though Charlie just tried to kill you, but you soon calmed down. </p><p>‘You really think Bill is a better brother than me?’ You chuckled a bit. </p><p>‘If I’m being completly honest I would say it depends.’ You smiled to Charlie, but you could see he was slightly dissapointed. ‘But! You will always be my favorite Weasley.’ You ended your sentence making Charlie smile and put your head against his shoulder. </p><p>You sat there in silence for a while and watched the fire in the fire-place die out. Your day with Charlie had been so plesant that you had almost forgotten about being petrified and stuck in that horrible loop of misery that you had desided to call it. You never told him about what happened when you were petrified, but strangley enough it didn’t bother you too much. You realised that it had only been in your head. None of it was real to begin with and what truly convinced you was Charlies expression when you looked at him earlier. Had it been real, then Charlie wouldn’t have cared if you were petrified or not. You suddenly reacted as Charlie said something, but you didn’t catch it. </p><p>‘What?’ </p><p>‘What? Don’t You listen when I talk?’ He joked. ‘I said that we should probably go to bed... not together! I mean in our own dormitories! You know, since it’s late and all... and I’m going to show you what you missed in charms and all and...’ Charlie rambled on which you found cute, but eventually stopped him. </p><p>‘Yes, you’re right, we should go to bed.’ You gave him a bright smile as you slowly got up from the sofa and he followed after. ‘Good night Charlie.’ You gave him a kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs to the girls dormitory, but you could hear a quiet ‘night’ behind you. </p><p>Word count 1,729</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15 What’s left now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day finaly came and right now you were sitting in the great hall waiting for Charlie while eating breakfast. You had learned earlier today that most classes was cancelled for the rest of the week and the ones that weren’t, wasn’t really that important, even though you probably should attend them since you had been petrified and all. You were sitting in your own little world while eating and didn’t notice when Charlie sat down next to you, until he put his arm around your shoulder and shook you a little. </p><p>‘Hello? (Name)? Are you there?’ You gave him an annoyed smile and removed his hand from you. </p><p>‘Yes, I’m here! You don’t have to shake me!’ Charlie being unfaced by your actions continiued. </p><p>‘Then why are you ignoring me?’ </p><p>‘I’m not ignoring you, you’re just too quiet when you walk.’ You looked up at him for the first time since yesterday and saw right away that he had just woken up. His hair was everywhere and it looked like he was wearing the clothes from the day before. ‘What happened to you?’ You asked him while trying to hold back a laugh. </p><p>‘What do you mean?’ He looked a little confused. </p><p>‘Your hair Charlie... it’s kind of... special.’ You gave him a bright smile at the end and he finaly seemed to understand. </p><p>‘Ooh! I kind of passed out on my bed last night.’ He smiled back at you. He passed out? Was he really that tired last night? You suddenly felt a little bad. </p><p>‘You know you could have told me you were tired right? I wouldn’t have gotten mad if that’s what you thought.’ He looked a little suprised. </p><p>‘Mad? No, that’s not it. I just really wanted to spend time with you... you know, when you got petrified, I didn’t know if you would ever come back or if you were stuck like that forever...’ He looked at the table as he talked while putting food on his plate. You weren’t sure, but you thought you saw him blush a little, though it could have been the lighting. Had he been scared for you? </p><p>‘You thought I would be stuck like that forever?’ It wasn’t really the time to smile, but it warmed your heart to know that he was worried about you. </p><p>‘No... not really, but one never knows. What worried me the most might have been the last thing I said to you... you know, if we have a fight at home, mom won’t let us leave the house before we’re friends again, in case something happends to one of us when we’re away, and well, after the last thing I said to you I finaly understand why.’ You smiled at him and put your arm around his shoulder while leaning onto him. </p><p>‘Luckily everything turned out alright this time.’ Charlie smiled back at you and put his arm around your shoulder too. </p><p>‘Yeah, you’re right!’ </p><p>You had been talking and eating for a while now and just enjoyed the moment, but soon finished and went on your way to the commonroom again. He had promised you that he would show you what you missed in charms the day before, and he was going to keep that promise. You collected the books you needed and went outside and found a place you could sit, since it was such a nice day and you felt like you had been inside far too long.</p><p>He showed you a few spells like the knitting charm and the blackboard writing charm, but also spells like Aguamenti and blue sparks. There were so many spells he showed you and you weren’t completly sure you would remember all of them, but you wrote them down in your book, also writing down what they did. Charlie actually suprised you with how good he was at helping you. He didn’t rush anything and always waited until you had managed to cast the actual spell at least twice before he went on to the next one. </p><p>‘Maybe you should become a teacher instead?’ You joked, but also slightly meaning it. </p><p>‘Yeah right, and spend more time in classes? Nah, I don’t think so.’ He joked back making you slightly chuckle. </p><p>‘No, I mean it Charlie. You’re actually good at teaching.’ You truly meant what you said and gave him one of your bright smiles. </p><p>‘That’s only because I’m teaching you (name).’ He smiled back. ‘Now, show me you can do the bubble head charm one more time.’ </p><p>*****</p><p>It had been a wonderful week, even though you and Charlie had been studying the whole time, you always did so outdoors in the beautiful weather that had held the whole week. </p><p>After he showed you the charms you missed, he went on to transfiguration, even though he had some slight issues with his transformations, you understood what you were suposed to do and managed it all. </p><p>The next day had been potions and Penny Haywood had been so kind to show you the potions you had missed. That day you had been in Snapes classroom, which he suprisingly accepted, and Penny showed you most of the potions. You didn’t get to make that many of them, but she described what you were suposed to do detailed enough for you to understand if you ever needed to brew one of them. </p><p>The day after you had taken Care of Magical Creatures, but as you suspected you were still before the class making you slightly relieved, so instead he went to Defence agains the Dark arts, which is a class you were not before the others in. Everything was going alright and all after plan. You didn’t get to know everything as detailed as everyone else did, but what could one do when they had been petrified for months? Charlie had been such a big help to you and you were really greatful for him being your friend again. You suddenly realised that you had been spacing out while staring at him for the last ten minutes while he talked about Bashnees and had to tell him to repeat himself. He gave you a funny look, probably noticing you had spaced out, but didn’t complain and started over again. </p><p>‘So you baish bashnees with laughter? That’s kind of strange, but sure, if that’s how you do it.’ You weren’t sure if that was right, but you trusted Charlie, also the probability of you meeting one was almost none anyway. </p><p>‘Yeah, I thought it sounded strange too, but it really works.’ He answerd while shrugging his shoulders.  </p><p>*****</p><p>You sat on the grass near the black lake, taking a break from learning and just enjoying the nice weather together with Charlie. </p><p>‘What’s left now?’ You asked him.</p><p>’Well, after Imps, we only have History of magic left, which I really can’t help you with...’ he gave you a sorry smile and then turned his attention to the black lake. </p><p>‘Don’t worry about it Charlie, you have helped me more than enough, and I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you.’ You were truly thankful for him. You leaned our head on his shoulder and joined him in looking at the lake. </p><p>‘You don’t have to thank me.’ He smiled slightly and put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. You blushed a little.</p><p>Right now everything seemed perfect as the sky was blue with almost no clouds and the sun shining beautifully on the lake, but you know what they say about stuff like that. It gets interupted by someones slightly annoying younger brothers. </p><p>‘Eew! Get a room!’ </p><p>‘No mom! She’s not my girlfriend!’ </p><p>‘We’re just good friends!’ </p><p>‘Stop always assuming that!’ </p><p>‘Well, you look really cozy down there we must say!’ You heard Fred and George yell from a little distance away. Both you and Charlie had blushed a really crimson colour, but you guessed Charlie looked the worst. He turned around and yelled back at them. </p><p>‘Don’t you have other things to do than spying on others?!’ </p><p>‘What, we?’ Fred started. </p><p>’Spying?’ George continiued </p><p>’Never.’ They both said together, giving a sly smile. You roller your eyes, but kept your smile. </p><p>‘Excuse me for a minute.’ Charlie said as he got up from the ground before he went to chase his brothers, making them run right away while laughing loudly. </p><p>Charlie returned to you a few minutes later. </p><p>‘Sorry about that.’ He sat down next to you again and laid down on the grass. You laughed. </p><p>‘No, it’s ok, it was entertaining to watch.’ Charlie gave you a look, but didn’t say anything and went on looking at the sky. </p><p>*****</p><p>You sat there for a while, not talking, but enjoying the viewe. Charlie was being quiet, making you think something was on his mind and you were about to ask when he spoke up. </p><p>‘Do you wanna go to Hagrid? I heard that he got his hands on a new creature.’ He looked at you while waiting for an answer. Hagrid and his creatures... one day he was sure to get someone injuried or worce, killed because of his obsession with dangerous creatures. </p><p>‘Is it something dangerous again? I’m not so sure after he and professor Kettleburn let that Chimera loose on the school grounds last year... I still have marks after that.’ You shuddered at the thought. </p><p>‘I don’t think it’s anything worse than a Chimera, but if it is then I’ll protect you!’ He gave you a bright smile and well... he had convinced you. </p><p>You packed your things and walked over to Hagrids hut, which wasn’t really that far away from were you where. When you reached his hut you figured out that he indeed had gotten his hands on a new creature. Luckily it wasn’t that bad yet, but you had heard about the creature before and you knew that one day... Yeah... it was a three headed dog. </p><p>Hagrid continiued insisting that it wasn’t bad, it just didn’t know any better. Yup... there you had Hagrid... never realising how dangerous some creatures are. He had asked if you wanted to pet him, but you declined, blaming it on that you had a minor cold and didn’t want to infect the dog or something, which made Charlie give you a funny look. </p><p>You had some tea with him and listened to the story about how he got the dog, while you constantly tried not to getting bit by said dog. Funny, normaly creatures liked you, but this dog really wanted you gone, and five bites plus two teacups later you and Charlie went back to the castle as it was almost night time. </p><p>‘I just don’t get Hagrid sometimes... he’s got a three headed dog and talked about it like it’s some kind of fluffy rabbit or something.’ You huffed out loudly while you and Charlie walked to the castle. </p><p>‘You know Hagrid, he sees the good in everything... even if it threathens to murder him... how’s your arm?’ Charlie gesturing to the arm that Fluffy the three headed dog had bitten. You didn’t need to look at the arm to know it needed medical attention, you could clearly feel it. </p><p>‘It’s... hanging on... I think I should go to Madame Pomfrey.’ Charlie went around you to look at the arm, then he shuddered. </p><p>‘Yeah, I think we should get you over there right away.’ He tok your healthy arm before you walked a little faster to the hospital wing. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>I know Hagrid don’t get that dog until the year after... I f*cked up •^• </p><p>Word count 1,988</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16 It’ll be a cool scar thoug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madame Pomfrey wasn’t too happy when she saw your arm, but didn’t ask any questions and instead went to find something so she could close the wound. You had looked at the wound now and lets just say, it wasn’t pretty. The dogs razor sharp teeth had ripped open your skin in multiple places and your arm had turned blue. Had you been in the muggle world you might have needed maybe 30+ stitches, but you weren’t, so instead you got a wound closing potion, which was fine with you. </p><p>Pomfrey returned with the phial and told Charlie to go back to his dorm, as she wanted you to stay in the wing for the night incase you got some side effects. He went to protest, but choose not to and walked out after he said goodnight to you. </p><p>You huffed out after Pomfrey was done with your wound and sat in a bed alone. What was you suposed to do now? Just sit there? You could go to bed early, but you weren’t really that tired. You could always go and ask Pomfrey if she needed help with something, but you doubted that she would let you since you had been hurt. You suddenly realised why some people get so frustrated when they have to spend the night in the hospital wing... there was nothing you could do! You didn’t even have a book!</p><p>You laid down in the bed and started to count the cracks in the ceiling and so far you had 5... there weren’t excactly many of them. You turned around so you were laying on your side. Maybe you should just try and go to sleep? Or you could count the briks in the wall? Yeah, lets do that! 1... 2... 3...</p><p>393... 394... 395... This is stupid. You went to sit in the bed instead of lying down, then huffed out loudly earning you a hush from another place in the wing. Oh right... you weren’t excactly alone. It seemed like even the end of the year didn’t stop people from hurting themselves, which makes sense in a way. You should probably go to sleep, or atleast lay down under the blanket, which was what you ended up doing. </p><p>***** </p><p>Pomfey let you leave early the next morning and you almost ran all the way to breakfast, which wasn’t excactly long, but you really wanted to get out of there. You didn’t mind it when you helped Pomfrey, but when you were the one who needed help, you didn’t like being there. You reached the great hall, but you couldn’t see Charlie, which wasn’t that strange since it was still early. You sat down somewhere in the middle and started to eat while you waited for him. </p><p>Thirty minutes later Charlie still hadn’t showed up and you figured he was probably still asleep. You packed a few sandwiches in a napkin and walked up to the commonroom so you could look for him. </p><p>The commonroom being deserted when you reached it and you weren’t sure if you should go to the boys dormitory or not. You stod there for a few minutes contemplating if you should walk up or not, didn’t notice when someone came out from the boys side before he was right next to you. </p><p>‘(Name)...?’ Huh? What? You looked and saw that Jae Kim, a boy in your year who also happened to share a dormitory with Charlie, was standing next to you. ‘Do you need something?’ He was probably wondering why you were just standing there. Then you wondered. </p><p>‘Is Charlie still asleep?’ You asked him as kindly as you could. </p><p>‘Yes, actually he is...’ he seemed to think for a bit. ‘Do you want me to let you in our dormitory?’ He smiled. </p><p>‘Well, yes, but only if you don’t mind.’ You never really spoke with Jae before as he was mostly in detention, why, you didn’t know and you didn’t feel like it was your place to ask either. He didn’t question you anymore and told you to follow him. When you reached the door he opened it for you and let you walk in. </p><p>‘Thank you Jae.’ You smiled to him as you walked past him. </p><p>‘No problem, Charlies bed is the one the furthest in the room.’ He then walked away. </p><p>Ok... You’re in Charlies dormitory... You, who had never been there before, nervously walked over to his bed before you leaned down on his mattres so you could see his face. </p><p>‘Charlie...’ You wispered loudly while poking his cheek. He didn’t wake up, but instead shooed your hand away in his sleep which made you laugh. He was actually pretty cute when he was asleep. You smiled to yourself and removed some of his hair from his face. ‘Charlieee.’ You whispered again a bit louder than last time and this time he stirred in his sleep. </p><p>‘Go away Ginny.’ He said half asleep, and was about to turn around when you laughed again. He slowly opened one eye and looked at you for a few secound, probably processing what was happening, before he realised what was really happening. ‘(Name)!’ He almost jumped away from you also pulling the blanket with him. ‘What are you? How? What?’ He couldn’t finish one sentence and just looked at you making you laugh again. </p><p>‘Jae let me in.’ You smiled, then got up from your leaning position on his bed. Charlie seemed to think for a little bit before he understood, then he breathed out and laid back down on his bed while holding his hand over his face. </p><p>‘What time is it?’ He sleepily asked you. </p><p>‘Right after breakfast.’ You answerd, then you remembered. ‘I brought you a few sandwitches, since you know, you slept trough breakfast.’ You showed him the napkin and put it on his nightstand. He thanked you and went to sit in his bed. You studied him for a little bit and noticed how tired he seemed. ‘Were you up late last night?’ You smiled slightly having a feeling you already knew the answer to that. </p><p>‘What? No...’ you gave him a look and he smiled back. ‘Maybe...’ then you gave him your infamus are you serious look and he gave in. ‘Yeah... I was.’ He gave you a sheepish smile. </p><p>‘What did you do?’ You put your head in your hands on top of his bed and looked at him. He gave you a sly smile. </p><p>‘You’ll see.’ You gave him a look of disbelief, but then smiled. </p><p>‘Really Charlie?’ You shok your head at him and got up from the ground. ‘Well, I’ll wait in the commonroom while you get ready.’ You started to walk out of the room. </p><p>‘What? You’ve seen me change before.’ You abruptly stopped and blushed furiously before you turned around to face him, thinking about when he got hurt during the Quidditch match last year.  </p><p>‘That’s different! You were injuried and I-‘ he stopped you.</p><p>’I’m joking (name)!’ He started to laugh and you got even redder out of emberrasment. You huffed out loudly before you turned around to walk out again. </p><p>‘Just get ready you arse!’ </p><p>Charlie didn’t take long before he met you in the commonroom. He looked alot more awake now and was carrying a satchel with him, but you paid it no mind and instead smiled at him. </p><p>‘You’re finaly up!’ You got up from the chair you had been sitting in and went to stand in front of him. He gave you a strange look, but brushed it off. </p><p>‘You ready to go?’ What was he talking about? </p><p>‘Where?’ He smiled brightly at you. </p><p>‘You’ll see.’ </p><p>*****</p><p>He lead you trough the castle and outdoors. </p><p>‘How’s your arm by the way?’ Charlie asked while you were walking. </p><p>‘Oh, it’s all ok! Pomfrey fixed it up right away and there was no side effects at all, but it’ll probably be a scar.’ You ended and looked at your arm for a bit, seeing the marks. Charlie too looked at it before he answerd. </p><p>‘It’ll be a cool scar thoug.’ He smiled brightly at you. ‘Maybe not the coolest story, but you could always make something up like...’ he seemed to be thinking. ‘Like you got attacked by a baby dragon and you had to fight it with your hands only! Don’t worry, I’ll back it up and say it’s true.’ He was really getting into it and you just had to smile at his sillyness. </p><p>‘And where would I get attacked by a baby dragon may I ask?’ He started to think for a moment. </p><p>‘In the Forbidden Forest?’ You started to laugh. </p><p>‘And how am I suposed to explain why I was in the Forbidden Forest to begin with?’ </p><p>‘That’s easy, detention with Kettleburn.’ You were both laughing by now. </p><p>‘Sure, if you back the story up, then we’ll say that.’ You had reached Charlies desired destination, which actually happened to be a tree you often sat by, and then sat down under it. This was when Charlie opened the satchel he had been carrying around and looked after something. </p><p>‘Ok, so you know I’m not the best at History of magic? Ofcourse you do, you have been sitting next to me in that class for years now... anyway, I asked one of your roommates, the short blonde one? If she could bring me one of your textbooks last night, which she did...’ he stopped explaining for a few secound and looked in the bag before he pulled something out. ‘Well, last night I asked around if people had notes from the class and if I could write them down for you, since you were petrified and all...’ He showed you your textbook and gave it to you. ‘Everyone wanted to help you and was giving me notes about everything. I sat up almost all night trying to write it all down.’ He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground. You were speechless. He did that for you? You tok the book and opened it and indeed, there was new notes in there that you hadn’t written. </p><p>‘You did this for me?’ You flipped trough the pages and saw alot of information about everything from the History of Wandlore to Wendelin the wierd. ‘Why... how am I ever going to repay you for this?’</p><p>‘Don’t. Look at it as being an apology from me, because I was an arse.’ He smiled at you. </p><p>‘But I already forgave you for that! You can’t just...’ you stopped what you were going to say and thought about it for a bit. ‘Thank you Charlie... I truly apreciate it.’ You looked down at the book and sighed. ‘You’re too kind for your own good.’ </p><p>‘I know you would do the same thing for me.’ Charlie shrugged. Would you do the same for him? Yes. Yes you would. You sat yourself closer to him and put your head on his shoulder. </p><p>‘Yes... I would.’</p><p>Word count 1,898</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17 Have a wonderful summer now!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the last day of the year, and you were now at the end of the year feast listening to Dumbledors speech. To no ones suprise, Slytherin had won the housecup again like they had done every year before and by now you didn’t really care. Winning the housecup didn’t really do anything anyway as far as you knew, but Charlie seemed a little dissapointed. You could understand it in a way, since Gryffindor hadn’t won a single time since you two started at howgarts, but oh well... there wasn’t anything you could do about it right now. </p><p>‘Hey... we’ll win next year!’ You wispered to him and he gave you a sad smile. </p><p>‘You say that every year (name).’ </p><p>‘But this time I’m sure!’ You gave him a motivating smile. ‘I can feel it!’ Well... you couldn’t really feel it. Honestly, deep down, you didn’t think Gryffindor would win next year, but you didn’t like it when Charlie looked so... sad? Or defeated? The point is you didn’t like it and would do anything just to get him in a better mood. </p><p>‘If you’re sure about it, then we’ll win!’ He gave you a motivating smile back. You knew it wasn’t real, but didn’t say anything about it. You would win! Or atleast try... you suddenly didn’t feel so shure about it. You turned you attention to Fred and George who sat a couple of seats away from you, talking about something you couldn’t hear and suddenly felt even more unsure. Maybe you could persuade them not to break any rules next year? No... you sighed. Well... one could always hope. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next day you tok the train back to London. Nothing too exciting happened during the ride, except maybe when the trolly lady came and you bought some Bertie Blotts all favored beans and Charlie got one that tasted like the smell of worn Quidditch robes. That was kind of entertaining, but nothing else out of the ordinairy happened.</p><p>You and Charlie talked about where you could study dragons and he told you about the reserve in Romania that he almost went to at the beginning of the school year. It did sound like a good idea, as most of the dragon reserves had been closed down and Romania looked like a good bet. There was one reserve in Ireland, but you weren’t sure about that one and there was also one in Japan, but yeah... you didn’t feel like moving to Japan, so Romania it is! </p><p>The train reached it’s destination and you were about to leave, but waited a bit for Charlie who was looking for his lost brothers, though he gave up and went trough the barriere with you, thinking his brothers would find their way eventually. When you got trough you noticed mrs Weasley right away, together with her youngest children. Fred, George and Percy had also gotten trough without Charlie noticing, which calmed his nerves. You looked around for a bit in the crovd to look for your grandmother, but so far you couldn’t see her. You walked together with Charlie over to his family, with the hope that maybe mrs Weasley had seen her. </p><p>When you got close enough, mrs Weasley engulfed her secound oldest son in a big hug and went to give you one right after. </p><p>‘(Name)! It’s so good to see you again! How are you? I heard about what happened, it must have been so horrible.’ She rambled on not really giving you a chance to answer right away. </p><p>‘It’s good to see you too Mrs Weasley. I’m doing better than one would expect.’ You smiled back at her earning a mothery look. You listened to her talk a little bit more before you got the chance to ask. </p><p>‘I’m sorry, but have you seen my grandmother?’ You asked as nicely as you could. You knew she had talked with your grandma before and hoped she knew something about her or had seen her. </p><p>‘Oh, you mean Ingerid? No, I don’t think I have dear.’ She looked around just to check for herself. Ingerid... you always seemed to forget that she wasn’t named grandma. You looked around together with her and finaly saw something recognisebole in the crowd. </p><p>‘(Name)!’ You heard her Norwegian accent shout trough the noice and you walked over to her. ‘I am so sorree I am late!’ She engulfed you in a hug when she got close enough and stroked your hair. </p><p>‘It’s ok! You’re not that late.’ You tried to reasure her, but she still held you close. After a few minutes of reasuring her she finaly let go and you got to look at her again. She looked alot more healthy now, having regained her skin colour and not being so thin, which was a huge releaf to you. </p><p>‘Are yu ok (name)? I heard watt happend. It must haff been so horreebole!’ She stroked your cheek while looking at you. She must have been truly scared. </p><p>‘I’m alright. Alot better than one would expect.’ You repeated what you had said to mrs Weasley. Your grandmother gave you a look. </p><p>‘Yu don’t haff tu act brave infront of mee.’ She gave you a sad smile and you gave out a breath. </p><p>‘No, I mean it. I’m all ok.’ You smiled at her. She didn’t say anything, but instead smiled at you. </p><p>‘Now, go saee bye tu yur boyfreend.’ You huffed out a light he’s not my boyfriend, but you grandmother didn’t listen and instead pushed you towards the Weasleys. You rolled your eyes, but smiled and walked over to them. Charlie saw you and turned around to face you, while you hugged him. </p><p>‘Have a wonderful summer now.’ You said as you hugged him. </p><p>‘You too.’ He answerd and hugged you tighter before he let go. You heard mrs Weasley talking to herself, something like ‘are everyone here? Where is Bill? No, he’s in Egypt...’ then she looked ready to leave. </p><p>‘Bye then! Remember to write to me!’ You said and walked back to where your grandmother was while waving at Charlie and his family. </p><p>‘You too, remember to write! Bye!’ He yelled back and waved. It did seem like he wanted to say something else, but he instead smiled brightly at you and turned to walk with his family. You reached your grandmother and she looked at you. </p><p>‘Watt? Not even a kiss?’ She joked making you blush. You were about to protest when she talked again. ‘Yu ready tu go?’ You huffed out again and smiled. </p><p>‘Yes, I’m ready.’ </p><p>It had been a strange year. It was even stranger to think that the whole year was over. It didn’t excactly feel like a year to you, since you were petrified most of it and now you had to spend most of your summer studying what you missed. Yes, Charlie had been a really big help to you, but you had to go over everything again, as you didn’t have photografich memory, something you kind of wished you had... it must be nice to remember everything after only seeing it once, but it must also feel like a curse. Imagine remembering EVERY stupid thing you have ever said or done... well... you kind of did remember that already. You thought to yourself some more. This is your last summer while being a student at Hogwarts... and after that it’s your last year... you’re starting your seventh year in September. Were you ready for that? That’s not really a question as you don’t have a choise anyway. Well, thanks to Charlie, you felt more prepeared than you would without him. It’s no wonder why he became Prefect last year as he’s always so helpful, or most of the time. You blushed a little while thinking about him. You were going to Romania together after Hogwarts, or you would if you both got in, but you didn’t think you wouldn’t. You didn’t know anyone who knew more about dragons than you two, except for, you know, real dragonologists. Maybe you should try and learn Romanian? That’s the language they speak there, right? You were so lost in thought that you hadn’t noticed you where back at your grandmothers home. </p><p>‘I am going tu see eef Odin needs something.’ You heard your grandmothers voice as she let go of your arm and walked behind the cabin-like home. You stod there for a bit before you went after her. </p><p>‘I’ll come with you!’ You smiled at her and you both walked together. Even though you were reaching the end of Hogwarts, it didn’t mean that you wouldn’t enjoy every secound you had left, because you would, and that was what you were going to do.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Sorry this tok a bit longer than I intended too! I got sick a few days ago and had a massive headache and it got worse when I tried to write... anyway, here it is! It’s not that long, but I wanted to end it there!</p><p>Word count 1,540</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so as I’m writing this, Hogwarts mysteries isn’t finished and I have absolutley no idea what might happen in seventh-year. I first thought about just skipping the whole year, but that would be kind of... what is the word I’m looking for? Stupid? Lame? I don’t know, but I didn’t like the idea. So! Instead I’ll just make something up and then come back and edit the chapter later if something important happends! Yeah... I don’t know why I’m telling you this... anyway! Seventh-year won’t be that long!</p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>You loved spending the summer with your grandmother. It was so nice and calm and you always learned so much about the creatures she had! There was one thing reading about them, but there was a whole other thing to actually see them and tending to their needs. Well, you had Care of magical creatures, but the classes never really lasted that long, mostly because someone always got hurt during the class and that tok a good fifteen minutes away from the class every time, so it was good to be with creatures without a time limit and people who didn’t always know what they where doing. </p><p>Most of the days you stayed with Odin the dragon, as he was the one you found the most interesting, but once in a while you helped your grandmother with the other ones. The one you really liked, except for Odin, was a beautiful unicorn that was wandering freely around the forrest and would sometimes pass your grandmothers house. You had never really liked horses, but there was just something about Unicorns. They where so... majestic? Yeah. Majestic and beatiful. Your grandmother told you that it was a she and she had been named Sigrid, which had the meaning beautiful, or beatiful victory, which she thought fitted the unicorn nicely.</p><p>Then there was the jackalope, who looked a lot like a hare, just with antelers, the cute little knarl, who looked like a porcupine or was it a hedgehog? Whatever it looked like you found it to be cute. She had a Fwooper somewhere also, but that one really liked playing hide and seek and would only show itself when it was hungry. There was also a Porlock there, but it mostly kept it’s distance.</p><p>Your grandmother also told you that she’s got a Thestrial, but you didn’t know that since you couldn’t see them, having not seen death, which was kind of ironic since you knew so many that had died... you huffed out as you thought about that, but shaked it off and continiued what you where doing. Your grandmother had lots of other creatures too, some wandering around the forest, like the unicorn, and others keeping close to the cabin, like the dragon. </p><p>Right now you were sitting out in the back-garden, trying to draw a good picture of Odin, which was a challenge as you weren’t the best drawer. Charlie was much better at drawing dragons than you, probably because he drew them so much... you remember how he always tend to draw dragons instead of the actual creature in care of magical creatures. You chuckled to yourself thinking about it. </p><p>‘Watt’s so funnee?’ Your grandmother was sitting behind you and probably heard you. </p><p>‘Nothing.’ You smiled at her. ‘I just thought about something I found funny.’ You added some details to the ridges on Odin’s back. </p><p>‘Thinkeeng about yur boyfriend ageen?’ You accedentaly drew a straight line over your drawing and blushed furiousley. </p><p>‘Charlie’s not my boyfriend!’ You huffed out loudly and put your drawing book down. </p><p>‘Ai never said ai was talking about heem.’ You actually blushed harder, but did your breathing techniques and calmed yourself down. </p><p>‘Who else would you be talking about?’ You heard her chuckle. </p><p>‘Yu got mee.’ You looked behind you and saw her smile as she flipped over a page in the book she was reading. She looked so peaceful as she sat there. Then a though hit you. How could she see thestrials? Who had she seen die? Would it be rude to ask? Yes it would, but she is your grandmother, so maybe it would be ok? </p><p>‘Grandma...?’ You stopped, not knowing how to continiue. </p><p>‘Yes (name)?’ She put the book down so she could give you more of her attention. </p><p>‘Who... why can you... who did you see die? I mean! ... why can you see thestrials?’ Yeah... that was one chaos of a sentence. She looked stunned at first, but then she thought for a bit. </p><p>‘The feerst one was my sister.’ She put the book on the ground and looked ready to tell you. </p><p>She told you about ther younger sister, whose name was Valborg. She was a very pretty little blonde girl with blue eyes and frecles on her nose and your grandmother loved her very much, but Valborg was a very curious little girl and would often accedentaly hurt herself. She did all from getting too close to wild Kneazles or setting fire to the food she tried to make, but one day, she had a pretty bad accident and set fire to the house. </p><p>‘Our parents was not home that day and ai was suposed to watch over her.’ Your grandmother looked at the ground, but continiued. She saw her beloved little sister die in the fire, while she couldn’t do anything as she wasn’t suposed to do magic. Though they where so young that she wouldn’t have known what to do either way. </p><p>‘Ai still haff a scar on my arm.’ She said and rolled up the sleve so you could see an old fire-burn scar. She told you she tried to get her sister out, but couldn’t get past the flames and burnt her arm pretty badly. Your grandmother held her arm close to her body. </p><p>‘She ees still with mee in my hart.’ She smiled at you and ended the story.</p><p>’Are you ok?’ That was the first thing your brain could think about. </p><p>‘Ofcourse! Eet was over fifty yeers ago.’ She smiled at you and put a hand on your shoulder. ‘But ai still tink about her to dis day.’ She got up and was about to walk back inside. </p><p>‘I’m sorry.’ You looked down. ‘For bringing it up...’ She smiled at you. </p><p>‘Don’t tink about eet (name), ai choose to tell yu.’ Then she walked back inside. </p><p>You felt a little bad for bringing up her past like that. You would have never guessed. You sat in silence for a while, but soon forgot about it as you looked at your drawing on the ground with the line going straight over it. You sighed out loudly and switched to a new page, trying to draw a new drawing of Odin. </p><p>*****</p><p>You had gotten a couple of letters from Charlie during the summer where he told you all about his summer, not that he did that many exciting things. He had mostly done chores, as an apologly for the summer before when he had been in his room most of it. There was also the same thing with Fred and George, as they never seemed to let him be alone for more than two secounds. They had even written in some of the letters he had sent to you without him noticing, giving you a laugh as you saw the hearts they had drawn around your name, or when they tried to write something like ‘marry me’ or ‘thinking about you all the time’, and make it seeme like Charlie wrote it himself, but you knew it wasn’t him. Did you actually find it funny? When you thought about it, they did make fun of you in a way... Ah, knowing them they don’t mean it like that. Charlie also updated you on what Bill did, as Bill often wrote home to his family, or as often as he could. Anyway, he was doing good and seemed to enjoy his work, which was good to know. Other than that, Charlie had been enjoying the nice weather and occasionally had to de-gnome the garden, as they always seemed to find their way back. </p><p>You chuckled to yourself as you where reading trough the letters for the who knows how many times by now. It could get a little bit boring from time to time staying in your grandmothers cabin all summer, so you truly appreciated it when Charlie wrote to you. That he thought about you during the summer truly warmed your heart. You put the letters back in the drawer next to your bed, as that was where you stored them, and went on your way down to the living-room. The cabin wasn’t that big, so when you moved in you had to get the room up in the attic, not that you minded, as the room was spacious enough for you and had a big window so you could get enough light in during the day. The only downside was that you had to climb up some stairs to get there, but either way you appreciated it. Not many people would take someone in as freely as your grandmother had done, especially when you hadn’t had much contact before. </p><p>You walked out the backdoor and found your grandmother in her usual chair next to Odin. She was sitting and reading a book as usual and didn’t seem to have noticed you coming out, so quietly walked past her and sat infront of Odin, like you had done multiple times this summer and tried to draw a new drawing of him. You had tried maybe fifteen times by now, but it always came out wrong, though you didn’t give up and was determined that you wouldn’t give up before you had f*cked it up for the hundredth time. </p><p>*****</p><p>It was so frustrating! Why couldn’t you get it right? What did you do wrong? You ripped apart the twentyseventh drawing you had made that day and continiued to tear them apart one by one, until you reached the one with the line crossing the whole drawing. That one actually wasn’t that bad you thought and picked it up. Huh, compared to the other drawings, that one actually looked ok. Then you thought, should you send it to Charlie? The last letter you sent him was a few weeks ago, so maybe? He knew you weren’t the best at drawing, as he had seen tons of your failed dragon drawings before. Maybe you should send him this one and show him you where improving? Yeah! And you could put in one of the horrible ones where you had given up completly just to show him the difference! Chuckling to yourself, you sat down at the kitchen table and wrote a letter to Charlie while hoping he found it just as humorous as you did.</p><p>*****</p><p>The summer reached its end and you were prepearing yourself for the new year. Would it be a good year? Would it be bad? Would there come a new curse? Who knows, but there was only one way to find out. </p><p>Looking forward to the new year you sat in your room and packed your trunk, even though you wheren’t leaving before next week. You picked up your robes and tried them on to see if they still fit you, only to realise you had grown a little bit over summer. Sighing, you reminded yourself that you had to get them fitted before you left for another year at Hogwarts, also remembering you had to get your new books. Maybe you could leave tomorrow? Maybe Charlie would be there? No... they had already went there earlier last week. Well, one could always hope.</p><p>word count 1,978</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m so sorry about the rushed end in the last chapter! I was really tired, but I also really wanted to publish the chapter before I went to bed... *sigh* Never push yourself to update when you’re tired! That’s all I’m going to say about that. </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>At the moment you where finding yourself in Diagon Alley, or more specifically, at Flourish and Blotts, picking out the books you needed for your last year at Hogwarts. You didn’t know how many times you had thought the thought by now, but it really was strange that this would be your last year. You found the Potions book you needed and put it down on a table together with some of the other books you had picked out. You checked your list again to see what you where missing, realising you had completly forgotten that you needed the History of Magic book for seventh-year. You walked around the store a few minutes before you found the desired book, then picked up the other ones and went to pay for them. Ok... so all you had to do now was getting your robes fixed, you thought to yourself and walked over to Madame Malkin’s.</p><p>Had this been an eventful day? No, not really. There wasn’t really that much to do when you where alone. Grandma didn’t come with you this year either, but you didn’t blame her, as she had to take care of her creatures. When you thought about it, you were actually impressed that she even tok the time to get you at the end of the year. One never know when an army of Nifflers suddenly desides to storm your house, not that it was likely, as there wasn’t really Nifflers in the forrest around your grandmothers house, but it could happen! You clearly remembered when Professor Kettleburn told the class about the time he owend 14 Nifflers, or was it 24? You couldn’t remember the number, but the point is that they completly trashed his house, leaving nothing behind, but a great excample as to why you shouldn’t own a Niffler. What where you thinking about again? You suddenly realised you had been wandering around while being lost in thought for so long that it was already night. You hurried back to the leaky cauldron, as that was where you were going to stay until tomorrow, and went to bed. You were happy you hadn’t left a week earlier as you first planned on, because that would have been boring, but instead left the day before the first of September, so you only had to stay one night. </p><p>*****</p><p>You left as early as your body let you, so you could get to kings cross before everyone else and find yourself a good compartment. You had almost forgotten how nice it was to be one of the first to reach the train after the years of going together with the Weasleys. Thinking about them, would they make it this year? Ofcourse they would. Wouldn’t they? They had barley made it almost every year, so they were bound not to make it once. </p><p>You sat in a compartment for yourself and looked out the window, looking specifically at all the different families that walked around the platform, greeting their friends and saying goodbye to their relativies. Most of them looking happy, but you noticed a few starting to cry, which was probably first-years. You remembered your first year. Your parents had left you before you even reached the platform, as your father had to go back to his work, while your mother had a very important meeting she had to attend. You sighed to yourself as you thought about it. They always seemed to rush things with you. No wonder you didn’t have any siblings, as they barley had time for you. Well... one shouldn’t think ill of the dead. You sighed to yourself again. All of these happy families, you got a bit envious when thinking about it. You then thought about how you actually found the platform. How did you find it again? You remember asking one of the workers, but he had laughed in your face and walked away, mumbling something about pranksters. Oh yeah! It was another wizard family that had helped you! Wait... you hadn’t realised it before, but it actually happened to be Charlies family that had shown you how to reach the platform. How you didn’t realise it before was beyond you, well, you didn’t really give them a proper look... really, why did he even want to be your friend? You sighed and leaned your head against the window.</p><p>Only fifteen minutes until the train leaves now. You hadn’t seen any familiar red-heads yet, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t make it! You sat in the same spot for five more minutes before you thought you saw something familiar. You squinted your eyes as you tried to look and indeed there was some red hair coming trough the barrier. Then there came another one and another one after that. Yup, that’s them. You straightened yourself up while looking out the window. You could clearly see mrs Weasley with both Ron and Ginny by her sides, then there was Fred and George who tried to run away, but was stopped by Percy who was now standing calmy together with them and then lastly, there was Charlie who was looking around. He had actually grown more during the summer, looking a little taller, his face had lost more of it’s child-like characteristics and his hair had grown slightly more. How he had managed to keep his hair length you didn’t know as you remembered mrs Weasley preferred her sons to have shorter hair, but either way you had to admit that it suited him. You realised you had been staring at him the whole time, but you didn’t really care right now. Heck, he’s handsome and you’re not going to deny it anymore. Charlie suddenly looked at the train, or more specifically the train windows and it looked like he was checking every single one of them until he reached the one you sat behind. Could he see you? You tried to give him a smile and a little wave and shure enough he smiled and waved back. Suddenly the train made a sound, signaling that it was ready for depature and mrs Weasley panicked a little and shooed her children into the train. Mrs Weasley always made you smile. She’s so caring and always make time for her children. Thinking that she’s got seven of them impressed you. Charlie must have had quite the life. You often found yourself fantasizing about what life would have been like if you had siblings, but you always knew that it wouldn’t happen as your parents always said that you were enough. </p><p>You had been so deep in your thoughts that you hadn’t noticed your compartment door opening, so it startled you when someone came in, though it was only Charlie. Well, Charlie isn’t excactly ONLY. You quickly got up from your sitting position so you could hug Charlie and he hugged back right away. </p><p>‘I missed you!’ Was the first thing that left your lips, which made you a little emberrased, but still, it had been the truth. He chuckled at your response, but answerd back. </p><p>‘I missed you too.’ Feeling a little less emberrased you stod there hugging eachother for a few more secounds before you heard a voice coming from behind Charlie. </p><p>‘Just kiss her already!’ </p><p>‘Really, what’s taking you so long?’ Charlie quickly let go of you and turned around, but before he could do anything else you saw the twins run away. </p><p>Well, you could forget feeling less emberrased now. Why did they always have to interrupt? You knew they loved it when they made anything worse for Charlie, but why did they have to drag you into it too? Probably because Charlie seemed to react even worse when they did that. Charlie slowly turned around to face you, being beet red and tried to look anywhere but at you. </p><p>‘I’m sorry about them...’ It looked like he was going to say something else, but he stopped. You, who suddenly got a surge of confidence, walked closer to him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. </p><p>‘It’s ok.’ You smiled at him and went to sit back down again as the train was starting to move. Charlie was also about to sit down when the train made a sudden jerk and he fell, or fell on you to be more exact. At first you just started into eachothers eyes, not really registering what was happening. You looked into his attractive brown eyes, almost getting lost until his face reddened and you realised what had happened, also starting to blush. He quickly got up again and sat in the seat oposite you and looked out the window. </p><p>‘I’m sorry! The train jerked and I fell and-‘ you stopped his rambling by saying it was ok again and that he didn’t have to apologize. Strange, but you did feel a bit sad when he had gotten up so quickly. You didn’t want to admit it, but you liked it when he was close to you, standing over you, looking deep into your eyes... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?! Realising what you where actually saying in your head you blushed like mad and tried to hide it by looking out the window too. Neither of you said anything during the first minutes of the ride, probably way to emberrased to do so, until the trolley-lady came by and you offered to buy Charlie some chocolate frogs. </p><p>It was halfway trough the ride and you where laughing at something Charlie just told you. </p><p>‘It’s not funny (name)! I still have marks from where the gnome bit me!’ </p><p>Charlie had told you about when the twins had caught a gnome and put it in his bed early one morning and the gnome had bit him. You continiued to laugh for a few more secounds, but calmed down eventually and gave him a smile. </p><p>‘You would have laughed too, had happened to someone else.’ That got him to smile. </p><p>‘Yeah, you’re probably right.’ </p><p>You talked some more, Charlie sometimes talking about Quidditch and you telling him about your adventures trying to become better at drawing dragons. </p><p>‘You know, the drawing you made of Odin-‘ </p><p>‘You remember his name?’ You cut him off while sounding humoristic. </p><p>‘Yes I remember the name of every dragon I have ever met! But the point is, that drawing was one of your better ones! I’m trying to compliment you (name)!’ he looked a little frustrated, but calmed down. You smiled.</p><p>‘Well, thank you for your strange compliment.’ You gave him a bright smile and he pushed your shoulder, as he had moved to sit next to you a while ago. </p><p>‘But really, that was one of your better ones.’ He smiled back and you sat in a comfortable silence for a few secounds before he talked again. ‘Why did you draw a line straight trough it though?’ </p><p>’Aaaah!’ You exclaimed out loud. ‘It was grandmas fault! She was being!.... you know... grandma...’ You ended the sentence in a lower voice. You heard Charlie chuckle, so you gave him a side look, which he ignored. </p><p>‘Your grandma is kind of like Fred and George.’ He smiled. </p><p>‘How so?’ </p><p>‘She seem to like it when you suffer.’ You gave him a weak smile and pushed his shoulder like he had done to you a few secounds earlier, but you gave it a thought. </p><p>‘Yeah... I think you’re right.’ </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>If anyone wonders, no I don’t have an update sceduel. I’m more of an I’ll update when I feel like it person, but my goal is to update at least once a week.</p><p>+ Do you even say that? That someone isn’t just only? I’m having this little war with myself whether or not that’s something you say or if it’s a Norwegian phrase. Someone please tell me! </p><p>Word count 2,042</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last year of Hogwarts has finally come, or well, finally wasn’t really the right word to use as you had never minded going there. Anyway! Everything was back to normal. The sorting-hat had sung it’s song, the first-years had been sorted and Dumbledore had spoken his speach. You, currently sitting and enjoying the feast, felt like nothing could bother you. Charlie sat next to you and was trying to explain to Percy why not becoming headboy wasn’t something to be ashamed of, the twins tried to scare a first-year boy by saying something stupid you couldn’t catch and most people generally seemed happy. Or that was what you thought until-</p><p>‘(Name) help me!’ Charlie had turned to you and gave you a pleading look.</p><p>‘With what?’ You, who hadn’t really been paying attention to his conversation, didn’t understand what he needed help with and gave him a confused look. </p><p>‘Explaining to Percy here that it’s not shameful if you don’t become headboy!’ Charlie looked a little stressed as he said that and you couldn’t help but smile. ‘It’s not funny (name)!’ He’s really cute when he’s stressed, you thought to yourself. </p><p>‘Sorry! I just couldn’t help it.’ You smiled brighter, but did help him explaining, though in the end you couldn’t change Percy’s mind. You did get him to ease down, but only because you reminded Percy that Charlie is the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team, so he had in a way acomplished something acording to Percy. Though one thing lead to another and suddenly you were the topic. </p><p>‘Why aren’t you headgirl (name)?’ Percy had suddenly asked which caught you off guard. What was you suposed to answer? Honestly you didn’t know why. </p><p>‘I don’t know... maybe because I lack friendlyness?’ You remembered that was what you had said to Charlie two years prior when he had asked you why you didn’t become the new prefect, but deep down you knew it wouldn’t work with Percy. </p><p>‘Friendlyness? I’ve never heard you needed to be that before...’ Percy seemed deep in thought and you tok the opertunity to change the theme. </p><p>‘So, are there any classes you’re looking forward to this year?’ Not the best you could have chosen, but you felt like that was the only thing that would get Percy on other thoughts. Charlie gave you a look that said something like please don’t, but it was already too late as Percy had started to tell you about transfiguration. </p><p>*****</p><p>You and Charlie sat for what felt like hours listening to Percy talking about classes. Charlie had almost fallen asleep six times by now and you had to push his shoulder everytime to keep him awake. Lets just say that he almost ran out of the great hall when Dumbledor had said that it was time to return to the dormitories, though Charlie waited for you right outside the hall. </p><p>‘Never ask Percy a question like that ever again!’ He put his arm around your shoulder as he said it, almost seeming to threaten you. </p><p>‘I won’t make any promises.’ You tok his hand away and laughed, continiuing on your way to the Gryffindor tower, Charlie following right after. </p><p>‘I’ll never ask for your help again!’ Charlie said as he reached you again, but you knew he didn’t mean it as you saw the smile on his face. Though you still desided to mess with him a little. </p><p>‘That was my plan!’ You laughed getting Charlie of guard. </p><p>‘Really? You planned that?’ He gave you an are you serious look, but soon smiled as he caught on and put his arm around your shoulder again, pulling you closer to him. Why did he have to do that? You couldn’t help it, but you really loved it when he put his arm around you like that. It made you feel safe and almost like you were a couple. </p><p>Almost. </p><p>He let go of you again and you walked up the stairs next to eachother, but deep down you really wished he would hold around you again. Aaaah! Stop it! You really needed to stop doing that to yourself! Charlie’s your bestfriend! You had a little war with yourself and Charlie must have noticed. </p><p>‘Something wrong?’ He looked conserned. </p><p>‘Huh? What? No... just thinking.’ You smiled at him and he smiled back, but there seemed to be something else behind the smile. </p><p>‘Oh, were you thinking about me?’ He half smirked at you. Your first instinct was to say something like in your dreams, but since he was being like that you choose to be like that too. </p><p>‘Ofcouse, who else would I be thinking about?’ You gave him an innocent smile while he blushed slightly, seeming not to have expected you to say that. He stopped walking for a slight secound, but shok it of and caught up to you again. You were actually proud of yourself for pulling that one off. You were about to blush when he asked, but put yourself together and made him blush instead, though how he knew you where thinking about him did slightly blow your mind. He was most likely joking, but still! </p><p>‘I never thought you would admit it.’ Oh sh*t. You could feel a blush creeping up your cheeks, but pushed it down. You looked at him and he started to laugh. ‘I’m joking (name)! You don’t have to give me that look.’ He lightly pushed your shoulder with his, but didn’t say anything else. You shok your head at him, but smiled anyway. </p><p>‘You’re so lame.’ You lightly pushed his shoulder back and walked next to him in silence. </p><p>***** </p><p>The first week hadn’t been anything special. It was kind of the same as every year before, except the fact that you were already told to start studying for your N.E.W.T.s. Right... you had absolutley forgotten about that... not that you didn’t believe you would make it, as you had done really well on your O.W.L.S two years prior, but one never knew. Everything could happen! You could get sick right before, making you unable to study, or you could break your wand or something, not that you were worried about that. There could even be a new curse that made everyone dance like maniacs, but really... what was the chance of that? And if something like that happened the exam would just be postponed. Why were you even worried about that? You had never been worried about that any years prior, but the years before the curses hadn’t affected you in any way. </p><p>Anyway! Another thing that was currently happening was that everyone in seventh-year would be able to go out and explore different jobs! Both you and Charlie had already signed up for wisiting the dragon reserve in Ireland, since that one’s closer than the one in Romania, thoug either way both you were excited. </p><p>‘Do you think we’ll see any dragons?’ You and Charlie sat in the commonroom and worked on an essay for History of magic, thoug you hadn’t got that far as you were too excited about going to the dragon reserve. </p><p>‘Why wouldn’t we? We’re there to see how they work, so it would be strange if we didn’t get to see any.’ You answerd Charlies question. </p><p>‘What kind of dragons do you think they have? I have heard that they’ve got some Welsh greens and Swedish short-snouts, but what else?’ It looked as Charlie had completly abandoned his essay by now and was leaning back in his chair while wondering about the reserve. You chuckled to yourself. </p><p>‘I think they have some of almost every type. They can’t excactly refuse to take in a dragon, unless they have a certain reason to do so.’ You wrote a few more sentences to your essay before you put your quill down so you could look at Charlie. </p><p>‘Yeah, you’re probably right there.’ You dicussed the topic for over an hour before you finaly got your focus on the essay again, though by now there were more people in the commonroom, making it harder for you to focus, but you did manage to finish it in the end! After maybe fifteen interuptances from different people, you managed it. Maybe not your best work, but who cared right now? Certanly not you, as by now you were really tired and kind of wanted to go to sleep, but also wanted to stay up and talk to Charlie. Sometimes life could be full of tough choises, but eventually sleep won, since you were yawning all over the place. Saying goodnight to Charlie and a few others that had desided to join in on your conversation and went up to your doormitory so you could get some sleep. Your last thought of the night being about the dragon reserve. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>I’m sorry for the boring chapter... I had slight writers-block as I was writing this and yeah... I think you can see that. Sorry! The next chapter might also be like that, but I don’t know yet as I haven’t started writing it. Anyway! I have some more exciting plans for later chapters! I just have to get there first... Please bear with me!</p><p>word count 1,573</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day! What day? The day you were going to the dragon reserve ofcourse. You woke up earlier than usual just because you were so excited. Huh... since when did you feel excited? That doesn’t really matter. You met up with Charlie, who also happened to wake up early for a change, and went down for some breakfast.</p><p>Even though you were one of the first to arrive you were also one of the last to leave, as you spendt most of breakfast just talking excitedly about what you were going to see. Would you meet any dragons? Would they let you try to aproach them? Most likely not, but one could always hope and hope was what Charlie did. Sometimes you couldn’t understand him. It was as if something just had the word ‘dragon’ in it he would jump right to it. You remembered when the clubs had opened and he had joined the Dragon club without even knowing what they did. You chuckled at the memory getting his attention. </p><p>‘What’s so funny?’ </p><p>‘Nothing, continiue what you were going to say.’ You smiled at him. He looked like he wanted to ask again, but dropped it and continiued. Normaly you listened to what he said, but right now you couldn’t catch a single word and got lost in your own thoughts again. </p><p>Charlie was truly brave, you thought to yourself. He would walk right up to the dragons without any advise at all, if he got the chance. You on the other hand would like to watch first, not really liking the though about aproaching a dragon you had no idea if would attack you or not. All dragons probably would, or try to hurt you. You had seen some of the scars your grandmother had after her dragon-keeping days and they weren’t the prettiest sight. </p><p>You noticed that Charlie had stopped and was staring at you instead. </p><p>‘What?’ You came to your sences again. </p><p>‘What?’ Charlie too shok his head a little. </p><p>‘You were staring at me.’ You said and gave him a half-smile. </p><p>‘I were? Well, so was you.’ He looked away from you and seemed to be looking around the room, but you noticed a slight blush across his cheeks. </p><p>‘I wasn’t staring... I was... observing?’ You too looked away, getting a little emberassed about the though that you had been staring at him the whole time. </p><p>‘Observing what? The way I open my mouth when I speak or something?’ He chuckled and looked back at you. </p><p>‘Noooo...’ You didn’t know a comeback to that and got quiet, then looked around the room, avoiding his gaze. You then realised that you had to leave soon. Grabbing Charlie’s hand you dragged him out of the great-hall to meet up with the other ones that was also going to the dragon-reserve. </p><p>*****</p><p>You turned out to be five students in all that were going to the reserve. It was you and Charlie, two Hufflepuff girls you had never spoken to and a Slytherin boy you also never had spoken to. You weren’t that many, but honestly tok that as a good sign. You had heard that dragon-reserves usually didn’t accept that many people each year, so knowing that there wasn’t that many interested you felt relieved. You met up outside Dumbledore’s office and waited for him to come and get you, as he was the one who had fixed your transportation. </p><p>You waited for about fifteen minutes and had now gotten to know one of the Hufflepuff girls, as she absolutley loved to talk. She had been quiet for maybe 30 secounds before she suddenly got bored of waiting and introduced herself to everyone. Her name being Constance Hammer, but she told you to just call her Connie. She had long blonde hair and big brown eyes also having a mole under the right one. She talked mostly about herself and you and Charlie got to hear all about her future plans and her love for creatures. You, who were still working on being nicer to other people, suprisingly listened to everything she said for the whole fifteen minutes, until Dumbledore finaly let you in. That didn’t stop her from talking thoug and she told you that dragonologist was more of her secound dream, while her true dream was to work with all kinds of creatures. When you finaly got in the office was when she stopped talking, finaly letting Dumbledore speak. </p><p>You were allowed to use the floo-network in his office, so you could get there as fast as possible. You shuddered at the thought, remembering the first time you used Floo, not really wanting to do that again since you fell out of the fireplace in Charlies house, but oh well... you would have to do it again eventually. Dumbledore informed you that there would be a man named Arthur waiting for your arrival and that he would be your guide for the day. Connie went first, as she was being really impatient and then the other girl went, followed by the Slytherin boy and then Charlie, leaving you last. Why did you have to be the last one? Now everyone would notice if you fell! You tried to pull yourself together, telling yourself that you wouldn’t fall and walked in the fireplace after saying the name of the place you were going to. </p><p>Either you were just nervous or you were really bad at travelling with Floo, but either way you did fall out when you reached your destination, getting soot all over the place. Luckily, no one laughed at you and Charlie went to pick you up right away and tried to get some soot off you, making you blush. </p><p>‘I can do it myself you know...’ you avoided his gaze while he kept on removing the soot together with you. </p><p>‘I know, but it’ll go quicker if I help you.’ He smiled and soon all the soot was removed. </p><p>‘Thank you.’ You smiled at him and he gave you a warm smile back. </p><p>‘I don’t mean to interupt anything.’ Both you and Charlie quickly turned around, noticing a tall man looking at you. ‘I’m Arthur, as I hope Dumbledore have told you, I’ll be your guide today and if you have any questions you can ask me.’ You felt a little awkward after what he said and it almost seemed like everyone else was too, even Connie didn’t say anything. ‘I’ll take that as you don’t have any questions. Follow me please.’ He made a hand guesture and began to walk, all of you following after.</p><p>*****</p><p>It didn’t take long before Connie started to talk and soon she was asking all kinds of questions about everything. You hadn’t even seen any dragons yet and you felt like she had asked more questions than you thought were possible. Arthur too seemed a little tired, but he had said that we could ask him anything, so he couldn’t say anything about it. You looked at Charlie and saw that he was looking all over the place, probably searching for a dragon, but so far hadn’t seen any.</p><p>You had been walking around for about twenty minutes now and had only met a few people who were writing reports about their latest addition, which was a very angry Hungarian Horntail. That seemed to have sparked Charlies interest and he too began asking questions like ‘Can we see it?’ or ‘where is it?’. Arthur tried to explain that we wouldn’t get close to any dragons, but got completly ignored as we walked past a big window. A big window that let you look right into the cage of a Chinese Fireball. Charlie was the first one to reach the window, followed by Connie and then you, the last two keeping a little distance. </p><p>‘You three shure seem eager to see the dragons.’ Arthur chuckled and walked closer to the window. ‘That there is a Chinese Fireball, but I’ll take a wild guess that you already know that. She’s female and was given to us about two years ago, after being confiscated from someone who got her by illegal means. She doesn’t really like anyone, but so are most dragons.’ He talked some more, but you didn’t catch any of it as you instead looked at Charlie. He was standing as close to the window as he could and put his hands on the windowsill (Is that the right word?). You smiled as you looked at him. He’s really cute when he’s excited, you thought to yourself, but then turned your attention to the dragon before anyone noticed you staring at him. </p><p>*****</p><p>You never got to see any of the dragons up close, to Charlies displeasure, but you were allowed to observe them from a distance, which you appreachiated as you had no idea what Charlie would have done had he gotten the chance. Not that you didn’t usually trust him, you did, just not when dragons were involved. You had just gotten back to hogwarts from your adventurous day, or you more ‘fell’ back, as you had fallen out of the fireplace in Dumbledores office too. Getting mighty tired of that, you quickly stod up and pretended like nothing had happened.</p><p>Like you could fool anyone.</p><p>Charlie noticed and it looked like he was suppressing a laugh , but he walked over to you and removed some soot from your face. </p><p>‘This is kind of becoming a habbit.’ He said. You looked away, being too emberrased to look at him. ‘But don’t worry, everyone falls on their first tries.’ You looked at him and he gave you a bright smile, so you gave a small one back. </p><p>‘You’re only saying that to make me feel better.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, you’re right.’ You pushed his shoulder while he laughed, but smiled nonetheless. He could be a real arse sometimes, but you knew he meant well and you got that confirmed as he put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into a side hug and walked out of Dumbledore’s now empty office, so you could enjoy the rest of the day. </p><p>Word count 1,718</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks have passed since you visited the dragon-reserve in Ireland and you were now closing in on the month of november. You and Charlie had spendt almost all of your hours these last weeks in the library, while trying to keep up with your homework. You had been assigned a ridiculous amount of work because of the N.E.W.T.s making you get very little to no free time, but that was just how it had to be, though at this moment you truly regretted continiuing with potions, as Snape was truly merciless when it came to giving out assignments. </p><p>You put down the quill you were holding and put your head in your hands out of frustration as you tried to finish your last essay of the night. You sighed out loud and looked over at Charlie to see how he was doing, only to realise he had fallen asleep halfway trough his History of magic essay. Chuckling to yourself you went to wake him up, so Madame Pince wouldn’t notice him sleeping in her library. You gently touched his shoulder while trying to wake him, but didn’t get a response. </p><p>‘Charlie... you need to wake up.’ You said in a low voice and shook his shoulder a little. </p><p>‘Five more minutes mom...’ he tried to remove your arm in his sleep, but couldn’t reach it and eventually gave up. Ok... so that didn’t work. You tried to think about something that would wake him up and finaly found something you thought would work. </p><p>‘Charlie, you have spilled ink all over your essay!’ He abruptly sat up and looked all over the place with a paniced expression before he realised where he was. He looked down at his essay, realising that there was no ink spilled and laid his head on the table with his hands over it. </p><p>‘You’re so mean (name)...’ you could hear him mumble into the table. </p><p>‘It’s not my fault you wouldn’t wake up.’ You could see him moving his head so he could look at you and you gave him a smile. He turned his face down again and laid there for a few secounds before he straightened himself up. </p><p>‘What time is it?’ He rubbed his face with his hand and you got a little lost while watching him, but put yourself together and answerd his question. </p><p>‘Almost curfew I think? We should probably pack our things and get going.’</p><p>It tok a few more minutes than expected to pack all of your things, and by the time you were finished you could hear Madame Pince’s voice. </p><p>’Why are you still here? Go back to your dorm!’ A little scared of being banned from the library you and Charlie quickly gathered the rest of your things and ran out of there, almost running the whole way to Gryffindor tower, only slowing down when you finaly reached the stairs. </p><p>‘That was kind of scary.’ You breathed out while holding onto the railing, trying to catch your breath. </p><p>‘Why she hasn’t banned us already I’ll never understand.’ You heard Charlies voice, which made you laugh. </p><p>‘Yeah, that’s true.’</p><p>You walked up the stairs while sharing memories of everytime you had done something you wasn’t suposed to do in the library, laughing about what you told eachother. </p><p>‘I remember when you were sick in third-year, and I went to find a book to cheer you up with, and accidentally knocked over one of the shelves... Madame Pince was furious and I got a weeks detention because of it.’ Charlie told you. </p><p>‘What? Was that why you had detention? You said it was because you forgot to do your potions essay and got in trouble with Snape!’ </p><p>‘Well, I wasn’t excactly proud of it!’ You saw Charlie’s ears go red and couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>‘Last year I accedentaly exploded an ink-well in the library.’ </p><p>‘What? How did you manage to escape that one?’ Charlie looked a little shocked.</p><p>‘I’m not proud of it, but I kind of ran out of there before she could notice.’ Charlie chuckled and lightly touched shoulders with you. </p><p>You finaly reached the portrait, said the password and went up to the commonroom. You saw that there was still quite the number of Gryffindors up, but you eventually found a spot where you could finish the last of your potion essay, Charlie joining you as he still had half of his History of magic essay left. </p><p>*****</p><p>It didn’t take that long for you to finish your essay. You only had a few sentences left and the little break you got while walking to the commonroom was all the break you needed to figure out how to end it.</p><p>Having finished you helped Charlie finish his, since you had already done that one yourself and didn’t want him to stay up all night. Moving the chair you sat in so you could see better, you sat right next to Charlie. It wasn’t excactly the time, but you just couldn’t stop taking in his smell. You just loved how he smelled, though instead of honeysuckle and grass he smelled a little more like ink, probably because you had been sitting in the library for so long. Ok! You have smelled him, now focus (name)! </p><p>You didn’t know how long you had been sitting there, since you hadn’t looked at the clock, but it felt like a hour before you finaly finished the essay. Most of the Gryffindors had now resigned to their dorms, making the commonroom almost deserted, except for you and Charlie. </p><p>‘We should probably go to bed, we have transfiguration at 8am tomorrow and I would like to get some sleep.’ You said as you let out a yawn. You noticed Charlie looking at you. ‘What? It there something in my face?’ You thouched your cheeks while trying to check for something. </p><p>‘Oh, sorry... I just zoned out, though yes you’ve got something right there.’ He said and reached out to touch your face, taking his tumb and rubbed your left cheek. </p><p>You could feel your cheeks heating up, but tried to stay cool as he was touching you. He suddenly gave a light laugh, removed his hand from your cheek and looked down. </p><p>‘I think I just made it worse.’ He said and rubbed his face, while trying to get some hair away. He met your gaze again, except this time you were the one who had to laugh.</p><p>It turned out you had gotten some ink on your face, and when Charlie had tried to remove it he had gotten it on his tumb and had just rubbed it all over his own face. </p><p>‘Charlie, you have some...’ You tried to say between laughs. ‘Ink... around here.’ You made some movements with your hands to show him where he had gotten it, and he started to blush. ‘Here... I’ll fix it.’ You pulled out a handkerchief from you bag and wiped the ink away. You noticed Charlie looking at you again and moved your gaze from his cheek to his eyes. </p><p>‘(Name)... you’re so pretty...’ He suddenly said. You felt your heart rate speed up, you must have blushed to a new shade of red. Did he just...? It looked like he just realised what he had said since he too started to blush. ‘I didn’t-! I mean-...’ he quickly looked away. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me... I’m probably really tired.’</p><p>You didn’t know what to do. Charlie Weasley had just called you pretty. Your bestfriend thought you were pretty! There were a million thoughts going trough your head at the same time, and you probably ended up saying the most awkvard thing ever. </p><p>‘Thank you...’ great job (name). Neither of you really knew what to do at the moment and you kind of sat there while avoiding eachothers gaze.</p><p>‘You’re welcome.’ Huh, maybe thank you wasn’t the worst thing you could have said? Either way you both agreed on going to bed, as it was late, which probably was why he had said it in the first place. Saying a quick goodnight you went your separate ways. </p><p>*****</p><p>Some weeks had passed since then, and you tried really hard not to think about it, but got reminded of it everytime you looked in Charlies direction. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him calling you pretty, heck you might do anything for him to say it again, but you just felt so awkvard about the whole thing. You couldn’t even look straight at him without blushing anymore! Though luckily around december you got something else to think about, as apparation-classes had started again. You never got to take them the year before, since you had been petrified and all, so you were allowed to attend them this year. You also learned that Charlie had failed his exam last year and would also have to take it again this year. </p><p>*****</p><p>You were standing in the greathall together with the sixth-year students and some few seventh-year students who either failed or couldn’t attend the class the year before. At the moment you were listening to someone from the ministry telling you about the three D’s of apparation, which was destination, determination and deliberation, something that was very crucial to learning apparation. Everyone got their own hoop and was supposed to try and apparate inside it, thoug by the end of the lession there were only a few who had done it, one being Charlie. You on the other hand couldn’t do it, though no one judged you as you weren’t expected to make it on your first try. </p><p>The classes lasted for twelve weeks and it wasn’t until the third class that someone managed to do it, excluding the ones who failed last year. Then another one made it and another one, but you still hadn’t managed to do it. Almost losing faith in yourself until the fifth class, when you finaly managed it, except you spliced your left leg. That might have been one of the most painful things that had ever happened to you as you laid on the floor unable to scream because of the sheer pain.. It felt like your leg had been sliced right off your foot, which it in a way had been, as you looked over and saw your foot laying were you had just been two secounds earlier. </p><p>You didn’t know what happened the next fifteen minutes, but your leg had been successfully reattached, making the pain go away immediatley to your relief, though you were still quite shaken. The man from the ministry tried to talk to you, but you had no idea what he said for the first five minutes, until you calmed down and caught an are you ok miss? Nodding your head instead of speaking you were allowed to stand up and try again. Did you want to try again? Well, you sure as h*ll didn’t want to do that right now. You excused yourself and walked out of there, not wanting to continiue for the day, which was understandable. </p><p>You walked around the castle, trying to clear your thoughts, eventually finding yourself in your commonroom. How you got there you’ll never know, and then you walked up to your dorm to get some silence. You didn’t do anything special, only sitting by the lone window and staring out at the snow covered field, breathing in the fresh air trough the open window. As you sat there you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder, startling you, you turned around and saw one of your roommates. A red-head named Katherine, if you remembered correctly. </p><p>‘You ok (name)?’ She had a gentle voice and a small smile. ‘I heard what happened.’ Oh... suddenly feeling a little bad that the word had spread around that fast you turned to look out the window again. </p><p>‘Yeah... I’m as good as one can be.’ You felt her sit down next to you. </p><p>‘If it makes you feel any better, I too spliced myself during apparation last year, and so did alot of others too.’ You gazed at her and saw her smiling at you, so you gave a weak smile back. You sat there for a few secounds before she got up again. ‘Oh, and your boyfriend asked if I could get you. He’s waiting down in the commonroom.’ She then walked out of there before you could tell her Charlie wasn’t your boyfriend. You got up yourself and walked out of the dorm. Maybe talking to Charlie was what you needed at the moment? Finding him sitting infront of the fireplace with and empty seat next to him. </p><p>‘Hey.’ You said and gave him the best smile you could as he turned around. </p><p>‘(Name)! Are you ok?’ He got up from his sitting position and was about to approach you, but you gestured for him to sit down again and sat in the empty spot next to him. </p><p>‘Yeah, I’m better now. I guess I just needed some silence.’ You leaned yourself on the armchair and looked at him with a small smile. </p><p>‘You gave everyone quite the scare when it happened, me included! When I heard you scream I though someone had died or something...’ he looked down at his hands. Wait... </p><p>‘I screamed?’ So you had screamed after all? </p><p>‘Yes? It was only for a few secounds, though really loud...’ he looked a little uncomfortable talking about it. ‘Then it stopped and you just laid there not making a sound.’ You sat in silence, only listening to what he had to say. ‘You really scared me, though I guess you might have been more scared than me?’ He weakly smiled at you and you gave one back. </p><p>‘Yeah, it’s not everyday you see your leg lying a couple of feet away from you.’ Not able to hold it you let out a chuckle. It wasn’t funny when it happened, but now that you had some time to think about it you were able to laugh about it. </p><p>Charlie gave you a wierd look when you chuckled, but he too smiled, shok his head and looked down again, seemingly in a better mood. </p><p>‘Atleast you now know what the worst thing that could happend is.’ He said making you smile. </p><p>‘Yeah, but I’d rather not experience it ever again.’ </p><p>You sat together in the commonroom until far after bedtime. You knew you were going to regret it the next day, but that was future (name’s) problem. You and Charlie had only been studying these last months now, so it was really nice getting to do something else. You also felt alot better after the incident, and was determined to actually make it the next lession, without splicing yourself ever again. </p><p>Word count 2,526</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have absolutley no idea what happened during the first 300 words in this chapter... I guess I was kind of living in my own little world? Anyway, I didn’t feel like starting the whole chapter over again, and just went with it.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>You were closing in on your sixth apparation lession, being slightly scared, but also looking forward to it at the same time. Charlie constanly reminding you that you would make it this time, which you appreciated, as it gave you a slight confidence boost. </p><p>You had just finished care of magical creatures, that being your last class of the day, and so you were headed to the library. You were going over Thestrials again, and professor Kettleburn had criticized your drawing, saying you lacked some details here and there, but it wasn’t excactly easy drawing something you could not see! So now, a little pissed, you tried to find a picture or something of a thestrial, only to learn that most of the creature books had been burned the year before, by professor Kettleburn himself and that stupid Chimera! How you hadn’t noticed it before kind of dissapointed you, and so you had no choice but to ask someone who could actually see one, only problem was who? Did you even know anyone that had seen death? How would you ask? Wouldn’t it be kind of rude to ask anyway? </p><p>You stood in the creature-section of the library before you could finaly think about someone. </p><p>Hagrid! You remembered him telling you and Charlie about his fathers death some years prior, so maybe he would know what a thestrial looked like? Then the problem was how to ask him... and then there was Fluffy the murderous three-headed dog who really didn’t like you... You sighed to yourself. Maybe Charlie would come with you? Wait... Charlie! He hadn’t seen death, but he told you about getting some help during the class last year. Why hadn’t you just asked him to begin with, instead of running of to the library? </p><p>You went on your way, trying to actually find the boy, but didn’t really know where to start. First checking outside near the creatures, but suprisingly you only found Penny and another brown-haired boy you didn’t really know the name of. Maybe they know where Charlie is? As you aproached them Penny was the first one to notice you and put on a polite smile. </p><p>‘Hey (name), I haven’t seen you around lately, how are you?’ </p><p>‘Oh, I’m fine thank you.’ You gave a polite smile back. ‘I’m sorry, but do you happend to know where Charlie is?’ The other boy had turned to look at you. </p><p>‘Weasley I assume? Yes actually, I think I saw him walking back to the castle a couple of minutes ago. If you hurry you might catch him.’ She brightly smiled at you. You thanked them, or more Penny since the other boy hadn’t said anything, and turned back to the castle again. </p><p>*****</p><p>You found Charlie in the courtyard talking to some of his friends, and you didn’t know if you should apprach him or not, but did it anyway. Charlie standing with his back facing you, didn’t notice you appraching, until one of his friends made some kind of gesture and he turned around. </p><p>‘(Name)!’ His friends said something you couldn’t hear, but you saw Charlie tense and blush before he turned to look at them, and then turn back to you, leading you to the other end of the courtyard. ‘Did something happend?’ He asked you when you were far enough away from the others. </p><p>‘What? No, not really. Though something might have happened to your friends over there...’ You said as you gestured to the boys on the other end of the courtyard that was making kissy-faces and holding themselves while laughing, until they noticed you and Charlie look at them, and stopped immediatley. You noticed Charlie giving them a look before he turned you away from them. </p><p>‘Don’t mind them, they don’t know any better.’ He made sure to say the last part a little louder and you could hear an ouch coming from one of them. ‘What is it then?’ You realised that he was still holding onto your shoulders from when he turned you around, and almost forgot why you were even there. </p><p>‘Oh, right! Do you still have that drawing of a thestrial? The one you showed me last year?’ He looked a little confused, but nodded his head. </p><p>‘Yeah?’ </p><p>‘Would you mind showing it to me again?’ You smiled at him, and he seemed to realise. </p><p>‘Is this about professor Kettleburn criticizing your drawing earlier? Was that why you ran when class ended?’ He chuckled. </p><p>‘I didn’t run...’ You protested, but Charlie didn’t care. </p><p>‘Yeah, I’ll show it to you, I’ll see you in the commonroom in an hour?’ </p><p>‘Sure.’ You smiled before he walked back to his friends that seemed happy about something. </p><p>You walked out of the courtyard and made your way to the commonroom, as you didn’t really have anything else to do, and chose to just wait for him, finding one of your grandmothers old journals to read. </p><p>***** </p><p>It didn’t take long before Charlie entered the commonroom. He quickly walked up to his dorm, and then came back down again with a sketchbook in his hand. Sitting down next to you he flipped trough the pages in the search of said drawing. You had put the journal down, and sat closer to him, with your head looking over his shoulder so you could see better. There were tons of dragon drawings in his sketchbook, but you didn’t judge him as you too had alot of dragon drawings in yours, except they were poorly drawn compared to Charlies. </p><p>‘Ok, here it is!’ He said and turned the drawing to you. </p><p>You picked up your own sketchbook and started adding some of the details you had missed. Charlie kept quiet as he observed you, making you feel a little anxious as you didn’t think you were that good at drawing creatures, but after a few minutes you were done, and gave back Charlie’s book. </p><p>‘Thank you.’ You smiled at him as you reached him his book. ‘I really appreciate it.’ </p><p>‘Any time (name).’ He tok the book and laid it down next to him. </p><p>It got quiet between you, almost a little awkvard as you had no idea what to say. There was one thing though, that you wanted to ask him, but if you asked it might create this really awkvard tension between you... oh well! One never knows until one tries! </p><p>‘Charlie? Did you mean what you said to me?’ You couldn’t look at him as you asked. </p><p>‘What? What did I say to you? When?’ He sounded both confused and flushtred at the same time, giving you the feeling he kind of knew what you were talking about. </p><p>‘You know... a few months ago? After I helped you with the History of magic essay.’ </p><p>‘You have helped me with tons of History of magic essays...?’ You glanced at him and saw him staring at the fireplace, though he did have a slight pink tint to his cheeks. </p><p>‘Really? You want me to say it out loud?’ You leaned forwards to get a better look at him. ‘When you tried to remove some ink from my face, but only made it worse and then smeared it all over your own face. You know, when you called me pr-‘ </p><p>‘Ok (name), I get it!’ He cut you off, his face being beet red at the moment. ‘Why do you have to remember everything?’ You chuckled. </p><p>‘Anyone would remember something like that.’ You said, but got a little quiet at the end and looked down. He didn’t answer you, and you lost some of the confidence you had. ‘You don’t have to answer me. We were really tired that night, and I have heard that people tend to say wierd things when they-‘ </p><p>You stop speaking as you felt Charlie cup your cheeks in his hands, and then before you could grasp what was going on, he connected his lips with yours. You felt warmt troughout your whole body, and you could’ve easily melted into it, had it not been that it ended almost as soon as it came. </p><p>‘I’m sorry, I should have asked fir-‘ He started, but you cut him off by pressing your lips agains his, slightly startling him, but he kissed back almost immediatley. You sneaked your arms around his neck, while he put his around your waist, and pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss. You didn’t know how long you had been kissing, heck you didn’t even care, all that mattered was that you realised how bad you had wanted him to kiss you, and now it finaly happend. </p><p>Eventually you pulled apart, and as the feeling in your toes got back you suddenly became flushtred and hid your face in the crook of Charlies neck, earning yourself a chuckle from him, thoug he didn’t say anything about it, but instead wrapped his arms around you. You could hear his heart beat slightly faster than normal, but you didn’t mind, and instead found it quite relaxing as you sat there in a comfortable silence. </p><p>You quickly let go of eachother when you heard the portrait open, and made a little distance between you, as you were in fact in a public space. You, being glad you let go as one of the people that entered was Percy, and he, well... he’s Percy. He would find some way to make this ten times more awkvard. You clearly remembered the summer you spendt with them, and you had been sitting a little too close to Charlie, which made Percy ask questions you never wanted to be asked again.</p><p>You looked at Charlie at the excact same time he looked at you, and somehow the whole situation made you laugh. Not this loud laugh, but a small one where no one would really know you were laughing unless they looked at you. Charlie looked at you wierdly at first, but he too laughed a few secound later. It wasn’t that you found the situation funny, it was more like you were both emberrased and nervous at the same time, and the mixture of those two emotions made you laugh. </p><p>Calming down again you smiled at him warmly before you got up from the spot you had been sitting in, shortly followed by Charlie. </p><p>‘Thank you again, for letting me look at the drawing I mean.’ You looked at the floor, being a little emberrased again. </p><p>‘You don’t have to thank me (name), I know you would’ve done the same for me.’ You stod there for a few secounds before he spoke up again. ‘Do you maybe want to help me with another essay?’ You chuckled. </p><p>‘Ofcourse, I’d do anything for you.’</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>I really didn’t know how to end this chapter, but here it is! After 45 000 words they finaly kissed! </p><p>Word count 1,888</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A slight spoiler from sixth year in this chapter! Not major, or I don’t think it’s major...</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>It was almost April, which meant that you would soon have to take your N.E.W.T.s. Only two more months, and you could really feel the pressure. You and Charlie would often sit together while studying, also quizzing eachother on the classes you had together to see if you were actually learning what you were studying.</p><p>As for what was going on between you two, nothing special had happened yet. Atleast now you know he likes you. You kind of realised that he had always liked you, or atleast for some years now, you had only been in complete and utter denial of the fact. Maybe because deep down you were afraid that something would happend? Either way you were comfortable with how things were between you at the moment, as you weren’t sure you could handle a relationship right now when you were so close to your N.E.W.T.s. </p><p>You had just collected some books and was supposed to meet Charlie outdoors by the black lake. Were you emberrassed to see him? No, not anymore. You had been emberrassed the first few days after if happened, but eventually realised that it wasn’t anything to be emberrassed about. Or Charlie kind of made you realise it, as he acted completly normal around you, and by normal you meant really back to normal, as in third-year normal when he told you anything and could look at you while talking. It was as if a really big burden had been lifted off of you both, making you realise how tense things had been between you two these last few years. </p><p>You were walking down to the lake and could clearly see him waiting as he was sitting with his feet in the water, slightly kicking it. Walking a little quicker, you put down your bag next to Charlies and quietly walked up behind him. </p><p>‘Having fun?’ Originally you planned on scaring him, but choose not to. Either way you did startle him. </p><p>‘(Name)!’ He retreated his feet from the water and turned to you. </p><p>‘What? Did you expect someone else?’ You sat down next to him, tok off your shoes and socks then proceeded to put your feet in the water. </p><p>‘No, you just startled me.’ He said, joining you back in the water. </p><p>You sat in a comfortable silence and enjoyed the moment for a few minutes, as you had barley done anything other than studying these past weeks. Taking in the air around you and enjoying the feeling of the cold water against your skin. </p><p>‘Do you feel ready?’ Charlie suddenly asked. </p><p>‘No, not even remotly, but we still have time to study, so I’m not stressed.’ You leaned back slightly with your eyes closed. </p><p>‘Yet.’ Came Charlies voice, making you chuckle and straighten up again. </p><p>‘If I remember correctly, it was you who wanted to study every day when we tok our O.W.L.s.’ You gave him a knowing smile.</p><p>‘That was because I liked you and needed an excuse to be around you.’ You blushed slightly, but answerd with a more serious tone. </p><p>‘I would have said yes to just hanging out with you, you know?’ You leaned your head on his shoulder and felt him leaning his on top of yours. </p><p>‘I realise that now.’ He put his hand on top of yours and gave it a light squeeze. You studied his hand on top of yours, looking specifically at the frecles that covered it, noticing that there wasn’t as many as it used to be. Most likely because you had barley been outside in the sun these last months. ‘You ok (name)?’ Charlie interupted your train of thoughts, making you realise you had been staring for a while now. </p><p>‘Hm? Yeah, just a little lost in thought.’ You gave him one of your bright smiles. ‘You ready?’ You refrerd to the studying and started to get up from your sitting position. </p><p>‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’ </p><p>*****</p><p>A few hours had passed by and you were still outside, reading up on something in History of magic, since that’s your worst subject. Charlie sat beside you and suprisingly seemed more awake than usual. It most likely being because you were outside and not inside in the library that probably hadn’t been aired since they buildt Hogwarts. There was one downside to studying outdoors though, and that was the really uncomfortable ground you were sitting on. Really feeling it in your legs by now you had to stand up, though as you raised yourself your body started to crack like you were sixthy years or something. </p><p>‘You ok (name)?’ Charlie looked at you funnily.</p><p>You standing there with your hands on your knees uttered a weak ‘no...’ but turned your head to smile at him, indicating that you were in fact ok, just not mentally. </p><p>‘Do you wanna take a break?’ He closed the book he was reading and got up from the ground, and went to help you stand up straight. </p><p>‘Yeah, a break would be great.’ </p><p>You walked away from the tree you had been sitting by and down to the lake, slowly stepping into it, since you hadn’t bothered to put your shoes back on.</p><p>Walking further into the lake you turned around to see Charlie being bussy rolling up his pants. Well, that’s one plus having to wear a skirt. You walked a little bit deeper, but stopped before the water could touch your skirt and waited for Charlie to join you, which didn’t take that long. </p><p>‘Why do you always have to step into the lake?’ Charlie asked as he walked up to you. </p><p>‘Pssssh, always is a pretty strong word you know.’ Then you thought about it and realised that you indeed did go into the lake every time you had been down here these last weeks. ‘Ok... maybe I do... I guess I kind of like the feeling of the water?’ You weren’t sure, but that seemed the most plausible. </p><p>‘Yeah, it does feel nice.’ </p><p>You stood there looking out, admiring the water. </p><p>’What do you think lives down there?’ You asked out loud. </p><p>‘I know about the merpeople, and the grindylows. The giant squid? There are probably tons of other creatures living down there too.’ </p><p>‘Have you ever met the merpeople?’ </p><p>‘No, but I know Thalia Greenwood went down there last year.’ </p><p>‘Oh? She did?’ </p><p>‘Yeah, it had something to do with the cursed wault.’ You tensed at the words. You didn’t know why it affected you so much now, it happened almost a year ago, but somehow you reacted to it. </p><p>‘(Name)?’ You felt him touch your shoulder and slightly flinched, making him remove his hand. </p><p>‘Sorry... I don’t know what happend...’ Taking his hand in yours, you looked at it to calm your nerves. </p><p>‘I had almost forgotten what happened to you... are you ok?’ You chuckled slightly. </p><p>‘Do you know how many times you have asked me that today?’ He blushed at your words and looked down. </p><p>‘I just have to make sure...’ You leaned down so you could look him in the eyes and smiled at him. </p><p>‘I’m ok Charlie. I guess I also almost forgot about last year too.’ Taking a hold of his shoulders, you straightened him up again. ‘You haven’t done anything wrong, if that’s what you think.’ You leaned into him and rested your head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around you. He didn’t say anything as he held onto you, but you didn’t feel like it was necessary, only enjoying the moment. </p><p>*****</p><p>Night-time had arrived and you were sitting in the commonroom, finishing the last of your homework. Charlie actually getting done before you for once, sat next to you and waited for you to finish. Usually he would have helped you, but as it was a potion essay you were writing, he let you do it yourself. Though ten minutes later you were done too and almost threw your quill onto the table out of frustration. You really regretted taking potions at the moment, but that was only because you had to write so damned many essays! You were one hundred precent sure that Snape just liked to torture his students, and that you didn’t actually need all the homework he gave out, but what could you do about it? Nothing, that’s what you could do. You could quit, but why would you do that when you had made it this far? You heard Charlie chuckle beside you. </p><p>‘It’s not funny Charlie...’ You sat with your head in your hands for a few secounds while trying to clear out your mind, finaly exhaling loudly you turned to look at him with a smile on your face. </p><p>‘You ready for saturday?’ He suddenly asked making you tense. Saturday? What? He seemed to understand that you had no idea what he was talking about, and continiued. ‘You know... the apparation exam... it’s this saturday in Hogsmade.’ The apparation exam! </p><p>‘I had completly forgotten about that! I’m not even ready!’ You burried your head in your arms and exhaled loudly once more. </p><p>‘You’ll do great (name), and even if you fail you’ll never mess up more than I did on the exam last year.’ You let out a laugh as you remembered when Charlie told you that he had landed five miles south from where he was supposed to go, also landing on top of a lady doing some shopping.</p><p>‘Well, you’re bigger than me.’ You said, trying to make him feel better, which aparently backfired. </p><p>’Are you calling me fat?’ He suddenly made a serious face. </p><p>‘No! I’m just saying that-... Stop laughing!’ You gave him a light push as he couldn’t stop laughing. </p><p>‘I’m joking (name)!’ He said while laughing, though he quickly calmed down, put his arm around you and pulled you into him. ‘I think you’re going to make it.’ He said in a more serious tone while nussling his face in your hair, making you smile again. </p><p>‘Thank you.’ </p><p>Word count 1,774</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Kind of boring chapter, I know, but something will happen soon! It just depends on how well I word the next chapter...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 25 You emberrased or something?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anyone remember what I wrote about never to write when you’re tired? Yeah, I’m such a hypocrite. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Saturday had finally come which meant that you would have to take your apparation test. Were you nervous? Yes, but in the end it turned out you had been nervous for no reason, since you had passed flawlessly. Not that you would have passed had you not done it flawlessly. There was one guy at the test that had apparated a little too much to the left, thus failing it, so yeah, they were really strict about it. Charlie too finally passed the test, and now you had a short celebrating with a butterbeer at the three broomsticks, together with him and a few others who also passed. That Hufflepuff girl, Connie was it? Also being a part of the group, as she too had failed the exam the year before. All of you sharing a booth in the corner, you sitting in the middle between Charlie and Connie while listening to the girl telling you about how she had failed the exam before. </p><p>‘And then I ended up on the roof...’ she finished while you tried to suppress a laugh. ‘It’s ok, you can laugh! Even I laugh about it sometimes.’ She smiled as you let out a little snort. Charlie too laughed a little, and then shared how he had failed. ‘Oh! That was you? I remember that!’ She blurted out making Charlie’s ears redden.</p><p>You also listened to some of the other stories, as there were two others that had failed too, one of them having appareated too short and the other one having spliced his pinky. After laughing a little about it, the girl who apparated to short turned to you. </p><p>‘How did you fail the exam?’ You knew she didn’t mean it in a bad way, but your smile still dropped. </p><p>‘I... I never got a chance to try.’ You looked down at your half-finished butterbeer feeling a little awkvard. </p><p>‘Oh!’ A sixth-year girl that had joined you said. ‘You’re the girl they found petrified by the stairs!’ Suddenly realising what she had said, she quickly apologized for bringing it up, but you brushed it off. </p><p>‘I’d rather not talk about it, if you all please.’ You said, still not looking up. Connie, who got the hint, changed the theme and soon the attention was away from you again.</p><p>You sat there in silence, staring down at your drink, until you felt a hand ontop of yours. Looking at the hand, you followed it until you reached Charlies face and saw the reassuring smile he gave you. He squeezed your hand, and you couldn’t help but smile at him, slightly leaning yourself agains him while paying attention to the conversation again. </p><p>***** </p><p>The end of the year was approaching fast, and you could feel the pressure now. Only two more days before you started the N.E.W.T.s.</p><p>You, who was barley taking the time to eat or sleep, sat the whole day studying. Charlie being the one to remind you about eating, thoug he too forgot it from time to time. He also having the last Quidditch match to worry about, as this one was crucial to Gryffindors victory. You never really knew how he managed to get good grades and keeping up with Quidditch at the same time. Luckily the last match wasn’t until after the N.E.W.T.s, so Charlie wouldn’t have to worry too much.</p><p>Thinking about him you looked up from the book you were reading and over at said boy, seeing him leaning over a book with one hand in his messy long hair and the other holding the page he was about to turn. Looking at his face you could see he was exhausted, as his eyes was slowly starting to close.</p><p>‘You want to take a break?’ Your voice being slightly raspy since you hadn’t used it in a while. Charlie looked up from his book, almost in a daze as he looked at you. </p><p>‘Hhm?’ Yup he needed a break. </p><p>’Come on, let’s get you some air.’ You got up from the chair you sat in and went to help Charlie up too, then lead him out of the commonroom, which is where you had been sitting for the past three hours. </p><p>*****</p><p>You held his hand as you lead him out of the castle, none of you really noticing. Finaly reaching the outdoors you walked around the castle grounds, even though it was raining slightly, but neither of you cared. </p><p>‘Thank you, I needed that.’ Charlie said, giving your hand a little squeeze. </p><p>‘You don’t have to thank me, we both needed a break.’ Finaly realising you were still holding hands you blushed, but didn’t let go. looking up at the sky and felt the raindrops prickle on your face. Hearing Charlie chuckle beside you, you turned to him. </p><p>‘What?’ </p><p>‘Oh nothing, you’re just really cute.’ He smiled, making you blush and turn away from him. Even though he had said it multiple times already, you still felt butterflies rise up when he said it again. He tok your chin and turned you to face him again. ‘Why do you look away from me?’ You could feel a blush creep up and tried really hard not to turn your head again. </p><p>‘I don’t know...’ you looked him in the eyes, those brown eyes you realised you had fallen in love with, and felt yourself leaning closer to him. He too leaning down, but before anything could happend you reached up to wipe away some raindrops from his face. At first he looked stunned, but then gave you a wierd smile, and removed some of the hair that was clinging to your face. ‘We should probably get back inside, before we catch a cold or something.’ You didn’t really know why you stopped him. H*ll, why did you stop him? Charlie too looked a little dissapointed. </p><p>‘Yeah, we probably should.’ You slowly turned to walk back, but was stopped by him holding onto your hand. He pulled you into him, and pressed his lips against yours in a quick kiss before he let you go. ‘Sorry, I didn’t want to do that in front of my brothers.’ He sheepishly smiled. You, being slightly dazed from the kiss quickly recovered and gave him a knowing smile. </p><p>‘You emberrased or something?’ He blushed at your words, but pushed it back and tok his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. </p><p>‘No, I just don’t feel like listening to them tell me things like I told you so or tok you long enough.’ He said while trying to imitate one of his brothers, making you chuckle. Wait... </p><p>‘What have they been telling you?’ You turned your head to get a better look at him, seeing a slight blush covering his cheeks. </p><p>‘Eer, nothing special really... just things about you liking me...’ Now it was your time to blush. </p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘It was Bill who started it... it was the summer when you stayed at my place. If I remember right, maybe one week or so before I invited you over, Bill had mentioned you during breakfast, and suddenly everyone was asking questions... It was a nightmare really.’ Charlie was blushing as he told you the story. ‘The worst part was that Bill did it on purpouse.’ He loudly exhaled, but then put a smile on his face and pulled you in even closer while you were walking. </p><p>‘Why would Bill do that?’ You chuckled. Charlie didn’t give you an answer right away, but after a few secounds he said. </p><p>‘I don’t know...’ You gave him a funny look. ‘No really, I don’t know.’ Charlie put up one of his hands in defence. You didn’t know if you should believe him or not, but didn’t push the subject anymore. </p><p>‘It’s ok, I’ll believe you for now.’ Now it was his turn to give you a look and you smiled innocently back at him. ‘Now come on, I want to get out of this rain!’ </p><p>***** </p><p>After two days of intense studying you had reached the first day of your N.E.W.T.s. The first day you had Care of magical creatures and Transfiguration. Feeling like you did pretty well on the first one, you felt alot more confident, and wasn’t as stressed anymore. Meeting up outside the Transfiguration classroom you had to wait a few more minutes, as it hadn’t started just yet, though it didn’t take long before you and a few others was lead into the classroom. The test in itself wasn’t as hard as you expected, though that was all because you had been studying for the whole year. You hadn’t done perfectly, but you were pretty sure you’d atleast get an E, which was good enough for you. Transfiguration wasn’t a big necessity to the career path you had chosen anyway. </p><p>Being done with the N.E.W.T.s for the day you were going back to the commonroom, so you could prepear for the next day, but you never got that far. </p><p>‘Miss (lastname).’ You heard a voice call from behind. Turning around you saw professor McGonnagal standing there. ‘Could you follow me, please.’ She said before she walked the other way. Had you done something? Did they think you had cheated? No... not really understanding what it could be you followed after the professor. She didn’t say anything while you followed her, which only made everything worse. Quickly brainstorming trough everything wrong you had done during your time at Hogwarts, you couldn’t come up with much. Yes, you had sneaked into the forbidden forest some times together with Charlie, and you had sneaked out after curfew a couple of times too, but who hadn’t at least once? </p><p>You realised she was walking you to Dumbledore’s office, and suddenly got this really nasty feeling. Why? What was happening? </p><p>‘Erm... Professor?’ You tried to get her attention, which worked as she stopped and turned to you. </p><p>‘I’m sorry (lastname), I know you’re probably wondering why I’m having you follow me, but please don’t ask any questions.’ She gave you a worried smile, which honestly only increased your worry, but you didn’t say anything. </p><p>What could it be?</p><p>Word count 1,778</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>I had some writers block while writing this and I’m really sorry if it shows!<br/>+ I’m also editing some earlier chapters, if you’re wondering what’s happening with the chapter index.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 26 Did you forget?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry this took a little longer! I have barley had time to write this week!</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>You were shaking really bad the next day during your potion N.E.W.T. The day before, when McGonnagal had taken you to Dumbledore’s office you had gotten some terrible news about you grandmother.</p><p>Apparently she had fallen ill again, but this time it was much worse. It was so bad that she had been transfered to St Mungo’s, where they could keep an closer eye on her until you finished the year.</p><p>It wasn’t the fact that she had been sent there that scared you the most, it was more the fact that no one seemed to know what was wrong with her, and now you just could not seem to think about anything else. Heck, you didn’t even know which potion you were making anymore. You looked at the ingredients you had cut, but couldn’t recognise what they were, and before you knew it, the potion you were making had exploded. </p><p>Eveything after that was just a blur.</p><p>Somehow you had gotten to the hospital wing, how, you couldn’t remember, but either way it didn’t matter. You sat in one of the beds as Pomfrey herself was applying something you didn’t know what was to your hands and arms. You had gotten a few burnmarks, but it wasn’t anything that wouldn’t dissapear in time. Pomfrey had just wrapped up the last one and you were free to go, but you couldn’t get yourself to leave just yet. Staring down at your hands, you saw that they were still shaking, and wondered how you could let it get like this. </p><p>Months of studying just thrown down the stairs because you couldn’t handle some bad news. You felt like crying, but nothing came. What made it even worse was that you had to take your Charms N.E.W.T in about an hour, and you didn’t feel prepeared at all anymore. </p><p>*****</p><p>You did manage to collect your thoughts in the end, and had just finished the charms N.E.W.T. Would you get an O? Most certanly not, but you did feel like you’d atleast get an E, which in all honestly isn’t that bad. You exhaled loudly as you finaly reached the commonroom, gaining the attention of those who were there, but they all looked away again, probably thinking you sighed because of the N.E.W.T.s. You walked up to your dorm, put down your bag and stod there for a bit as you started at your bandages. It didn’t hurt that bad anymore, but it did sting. You’d have to get them changed before the night, as they had gotten dirty, and with that thought in mind you walked back down to the commonroom and went on your way to the hospital wing. Though you never got that far. </p><p>It turned out that Charlie himself had returned to the commonroom, and when he saw you, he had ran up to you and pulled you into a side hug. You looked at him and saw a big smile across his face, but it faded soon after. </p><p>‘What happened to you?’ He asked as he went to stand infront of you and took a hold of your hands to examine them. </p><p>‘I-I don’t know... I...’ You didn’t know what to say to him and just stod there. </p><p>‘Come here.’ After that Charlie lead you out of the commonroom and away from the peering eyes of your fellow Gryffindors. You didn’t know where he was leading you, but didn’t care either way, anything to get your mind on other things. </p><p>*****</p><p>It turned out he lead you to the hospital wing, probably having seen the condotion of your bandages, which was fine by you since that was where you planned on going anyway. When you arrived, Pomfrey took you in right away and quickly changed the bandages, which let Charlie see the blemishes and burnmarks on your arms since he had been allowed to stay in the wing together with you, though he didn’t say anything, probably out of fear for Pomfrey throwing him out. </p><p>It didn’t take long before you could leave again and now you were wandering around the castle. </p><p>‘How did you get those burnmarks?’ Was the first thing he asked after you had left. </p><p>‘My potion... it exploded... I-I don’t know what happened-‘ You rambled on until Charlie stopped you. </p><p>‘It’s ok (name).’ He took a hold of your shoulders to get your attention. ‘You don’t have to explain yourself. Everyone can make mistakes.’ You felt like crying, but held it back. </p><p>‘It’s not just that... my grandmother... she’s sick again a-and they sendt her to st Mungo’s and I don’t know if she’ll be ok or not and-‘ Charlie had wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in for a hug, finaly stopping your rambling again. He ran one of his hands trough your hair while the other one held you in place before he spoke. </p><p>‘Everything’s gonna be alright.’ You didn’t feel like that was true, but nod your head nonetheless. ‘She’s been sick before hasn’t she? So I think she’s going to make it.’ You didn’t answer him, but held onto him tighter. Yeah... maybe he’s right? Grandma is strong. She’ll make it. </p><p>***** </p><p>The next day you did feel better, also passing your last N.E.W.T.s without any complications, or well, you know, atleast you had your mind in the right place. History of magic and Defence against the dark arts wasn’t excactly your strongest subjects, but you did do as good as you could. </p><p>It was kind of strange. Next week you would leave Hogwarts, and you might never come back. You did feel a little sad about the fact, but also excited. It was now that your life finaly started, now you could do whatever you wanted to, as long as it was legal. Now you would finaly become a dragonologist! Or so you thought, before you remembered your grandmother. Suddenly not feeling as excited anymore, you grew worried. You hadn’t heard anything in three days now, but maybe that’s a good sign? Surely if she had becomed worse they would tell you? Right? </p><p>At the moment you were sitting alone by the black lake, since Charlie had his last Quidditch practice before the real match, which would find place tomorrow. Originaly you were supposed to watch him practice, but his team mates insisted that you didn’t, since acording to them, Charlie became distracted whenever you watched. You didn’t complain though, as you too thought the same thing, and after that you stated to wander around, in the end ending up by the lake.</p><p>Why did you always seem to end up here? Earlier years you never did like the black lake, but this year the black lake seemed to be the only place you went to. You had taken off your socks and shoes some minutes ago and was sitting on the pier, slightly kicking the water.</p><p>You didn’t really think much as you sat there. It was more like you were just excisting while looking at the water moving around. You had no idea how long you had been down there, but guessed that Charlie was done with practice by now. You did promise him that you would find him when he was done, and went on your way. </p><p>***** </p><p>Walking up to the Quidditch pitch first, you saw a few Gryffindors walking away, which meant that they had just finished training. You quickly ran over to the changing area and waited outside, since Charlie usually never took too long. A few had walked out already, so you guessed you could take a chance and walked in, hoping you didn’t disturb anything. </p><p>You saw him standing with his back to you, most likely packing down the last of his stuff. You did notice how tired he seemed and quietly walked up to him. </p><p>‘Hey.’ You said with a gentle voice, but still startle him as he quickly stod up and turned around. </p><p>‘(Name)!’ He smiled at you, but you knew you had startled him since he let out a breath. ‘Hey.’ He finished packing his stuff and walked closer to you. </p><p>‘You ready to go?’ You asked and made a gesture to the door. </p><p>‘Yeah.’ </p><p>You chose to go to the commonroom first, so Charlie could put away his stuff. </p><p>‘So how was practise? You feel like you’ll win the cup this year?’ You asked as you walked up hand in hand. </p><p>‘Maybe? We are kind of far behind, but we still have a chance if Slytherin makes a mistake, though they usually don’t...’ He looked so tired when he said that. Maybe you should just let him relax tonight? Tomorrow was kind of a big deal so... </p><p>‘Do you maybe want to take it easy tonight? You know, stay in the commonroom instead of wandering around the castle?’ </p><p>‘Who are you and what have you done with (name)?’ He humorusly asked, earning himself a push from you. </p><p>‘I’m serious Charlie! You look exhausted, and I worry about you.’ You didn’t look at him, but you could see him slightly turning to you as you said the last part. </p><p>‘There’s nothing to be worried about, I do this all the time, remember?’ He pulled you in for a side hug. ‘But if you want to stay in the commonroom, then I’ll accept that.’ You smiled at him, but had to push him away from you. </p><p>‘But first, you’ll take a shower! You smell Charlie.’ </p><p>‘What? I can’t smell anything!’ He said as he pulled you closer to him again. </p><p>‘No! Charlie- ew! Stop it!’</p><p>***** </p><p>He didn’t stop, and when you finaly reached the safety of the commonroom, you too had to take a shower. After finishing up and putting on something a little more comfortable, you walked back down and saw him waiting for you in the sofa by the fireplace. Luckily there wasn’t anyone else in the commonroom at the moment, so you jumped into the sofa and laid down on the other side from where Charlie was sitting, and got yourself comfortable. Charlie gave you a funny look, but didn’t say anything about it. </p><p>‘So what exciting things have you planned for us this evning?’ He asked. Planned...? </p><p>‘I haven’t planned anything to be honest...’ You laid in the sofa and thought about it for a few secounds. ‘I don’t know?’ You got up from your laying postition and faced him. ‘I just guessed you wanted to take it easy before tomorrow...’ </p><p>‘Nah, it would be better if you could help me get my mind on other things than Quidditch for a while.’ </p><p>‘Are you nervous about tomorrow?’ He seemed to be thinking for a bit. </p><p>’No, not really, but I do tend to sleep a little worse the night before.’ </p><p>‘Then thinking about other things it is!’ You got up from the sofa and paced around. Hmmm... what to do... ‘Oh! I’ll be right back!’ You said and quickly got up to your dorm, found the desired items and walking back down to him. ‘You can teach me how to draw better dragons!’ You said and put your sketchbook down between you. </p><p>‘That’s your amazing plan?’ He raised one eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless. ‘Alright, I’ll show you.’ </p><p>*****</p><p>You didn’t excactly improve your dragon drawing skills, but you did get Charlie to think about other things, which was a win in itself. At the moment you were leaning your head against his shoulder while watching him draw dragons in your sketchbook, also talking about the dragon reserve in Romania. You also learned that Charlie had contacted them, and as long as his N.E.W.T.s were ok, they would accept him. </p><p>‘Have you heard anything from them yet?’ He asked you while drawing a Romanian Longhorn. </p><p>‘No, I haven’t had the time to contact them yet.’ Suddenly you didn’t feel too good, remembering your grandmother and what you had been told about she staying at st Mungo’s until you finished the year.</p><p>Until you finished the year. </p><p>What did that even mean? Would you have to take care of her? </p><p>‘(Name)?’ Charlie snapped you out of your thoughts.</p><p>‘Huh? what?’ </p><p>‘Is there something wrong? You have been staring at the fireplace for over a minute now.’ </p><p>‘Oh sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a bit there.’ You rubbed your lower arm, reminding yourself of the bandages around them, and looked at them instead. Pomfrey had given you plenty of bandages so you could wrap them up yourself, instead of going down to the hospital wing all the time, but you weren’t excactly good at it and had wrapped them kind of sloppily. You noticed Charlie looking at them too. </p><p>‘Do you want some help with that?’ He asked, gesturing to your bandages. You sighed and gave him a weak smile. </p><p>‘Yes please.’ </p><p>Charlie started by taking off the bandages and examined your burnmarks, also looking at you lower arm, seeing the scar you got from Hagrids three headed dog last year. </p><p>‘Atleast it covers up some of the bitemarks Fluffy gave me.’ You tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>‘Don’t you mean the baby dragon?’ </p><p>‘What?’ You gave him a strange look. </p><p>‘Did you forget? We agreed you got attacked by a baby dragon if anyone ever asked how you got that scar.’ Oh, right. Chuckling at his words before you answerd him. </p><p>‘Yeah, I kind of did forget that, but I remember it now.’ You smiled at him while studying him as he applied the bandages again. You noticed how careful he was and had yo chuckle again. ‘It doesen’t hurt anymore, so you don’t have to be that careful you know.’ Now it was his time to chuckle. </p><p>‘One can never be to sure.’ </p><p>He finished wrapping them up, and you had to admit that he indeed was alot better at this than you. </p><p>‘Thank you Charlie.’ You said and gave him a small peck in the cheek. He reddened a little and mumbled a your welcome back. </p><p>Finaly looking around the room, you noticed most people had resigned to their dormitories by now, and though it was about time you did the same, Charlie agreeing with you, but before you walked up to your dorm you turned back to him. </p><p>‘Oh, and if I don’t see you tomorrow before your match.’ You then leaned into him and gave him a short kiss on his lips. ‘Good luck.’ He looked a little stunned, probably because you had never kissed him while there were other people nearby, but smiled after a few secounds. </p><p>‘Thanks.’ You heard him wisper before you dissapeared up the stairs. </p><p>Word count 2,533</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 27 I got you to smile, didn’t I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slytherin had absolutley crushed them. No one really knew what had happened, but Charlie didn’t take it too good. Heck, none of them did, but if you’d have to choose, you’d say that the keeper, Olivier Wood, was the one who took it the worst, as he had stayed behind.  </p><p>After the match, the whole team had spendt over an hour before any of them left the changing room, and when they finaly did, they were all moping around while Slytherin was celebrating their victory. You could understand them in a way, since some Slytherins could be quite the bad winners at times, but you also found them to be ridiculous. You had been sitting next to Charlie in the commonroom for maybe thirty minutes now while trying to get him on other thoughts. </p><p>‘No one blames you Charlie! You had a bad day, it could have happened to anyone!’ You tried, but didn’t feel like it was helping as he kept on moping. Exhaling loudly you threw your arms in the air. ‘This is ridiculous!’ You exclaimed as you got up from the sofa, finaly getting him to look up. ‘Get up!’ Charlie looked at you wierdly. </p><p>‘(Name), I don’t-‘ But you didn’t want to hear it. </p><p>‘I said get up!’ You must have looked angry as you said it, because Charlie did get up. ‘Now, follow me.’ Then you turned around and walked out of the commonroom, Charlie quietly following after. </p><p>You weren’t angry at him, far from it, but when being nice hadn’t worked these last thirty minutes you changed to being strict instead, which so far seemed to work. </p><p>Walking down the stairs you had walked maybe one thousand times before, you lead him to the bridge at the back of the castle. Stopping halfway, you then looked out at the view, being very careful not to look down. </p><p>‘Why have you brought me out here?’ Charlie walked to stand next to you, leaning himself on the railing. </p><p>‘I don’t know, you needed to get out of that room and this was the first place i could think of.’ Neither of you said anything after that. </p><p>You stod there for about five minutes while keeping your distance to the railing, until Charlie chuckled. </p><p>‘What’s so funny?’ </p><p>‘You’re not going to fall, if that’s what you’re scared of.’ He turned around and looked at you. </p><p>‘What are you talking about?’ Now it was your turn to give him a strange look. </p><p>‘Well, you are standing as far away from the railing as possible.’ He gave you a light smile and gestured for you to come closer. ‘You can stand close to me, if you’re afraid of falling.’ </p><p>‘Ha ha.’ You gave him an unamused look, but went to stand next to him either way. Him wrapping his arm around you and pulling you closer. </p><p>‘Sorry for being an arse back there.’ You looked up at him, but let him keep talking. ‘I guess you were right about me needing to get out.’ </p><p>‘Of course, I’m always right.’ He gave you a look, but didn’t argue about it, instead pulling you even closer to him. </p><p>You stod there in a comfortable silence, until you broke it. </p><p>‘Are you scared?’ </p><p>‘Erm... no? I don’t really have a fear of heights so-‘ You cut him off. </p><p>‘No, sorry, that’s not what I meant... I was talking about graduating...’ Charlie finaly understod what you were talking about. </p><p>‘Oh, sorry...’ He blushed slightly. ‘No, I can’t say I am. I have kind of been looking forward to graduating since before I got to Hogwarts, not that I haven’t enjoyed my years here! Cause I have, but I have also really been looking forward to Romania.’ He ended his explanation and looked at the view again, but then quickly turned his gaze you again. ‘Why? Are you scared?’ He gave you a conserned look. </p><p>‘No... maybe?’ You focused on the railing. ‘I just don’t know if I’ll be able to go to Romania anymore.’ </p><p>‘Is it because of your grandmother?’ He carefully asked, and you nodded to confirmed it. You didn’t look at him, but heard him letting out a small dissapointed sigh. </p><p>‘I’m sorry, I just don’t-‘ But you didn’t get to finish. </p><p>‘No, I understand. I have just been looking forward to it, and didn’t think that something like this would happend.’ He put a hand in his hair and ruffled it a little. </p><p>‘What do you mean?’ </p><p>‘You know, I thought you were being ridiculous when you told me you were scared about something happening... and now something has happened.’ You didn’t understand at first, but then remembered that you had indeed said something like that to him before. </p><p>Turning your gaze back to the railing you didn’t know what to say anymore. </p><p>‘Charlie, can you promise me one thing?’ You carefully asked. </p><p>‘Sure?’ Though he did look unsure as he said it. </p><p>‘That whatever happends, you won’t forget about me.’ </p><p>‘Wow, it sounds like you’re dying or something.’ He lightly joked. </p><p>‘I’m serious!’ You turned to look at him, being slightly frustrated. </p><p>‘I know, sorry!’ He nervously laughed. ‘Why would you think I’d ever forget you?’ You shrugged at that, returning your gaze to your favorite railing. ‘(Name), look at me.’ Though you didn’t, so he gently turned your head himself. ‘I won’t forget about you. Even if I tried, I wouldn’t be able to.’ You rolled your eyes at the last part and gave him a small smile. </p><p>‘You sure know how to make me feel better.’ You sarcasticly answered. </p><p>’I got you to smile, didn’t I?’ You shok your head at that, but smiled nonetheless. Pushing him lightly in the shoulder before you went back to enjoying one of your last moments at Hogwarts. </p><p>***** </p><p>The rest of the week flew by faster than you expected, and by now you had reached the final day. Currently standing in your dorm, you looked around as this was the last time you would ever see the room. You had never really cared much for it before, but it was strange to think about, as you had spendt almost seven years sleeping in this room. You got interupted from your train of thoughts when someone cleared their throat from behind you. Turning around you noticed Katherine, one of your roommates. You had almost never spoken to the girl, but you didn’t mind her as she was fairy nice. </p><p>‘I just want to say goodbye before we leave.’ She said and gave you a smile. ‘I know we have barley spoken to eachother, but I want to wish you well in the future and I hope your grandmother gets well soon.’ You stod there kind of shocked. Honestly you didn’t expect any of your roommates to say anything to you, as one could say you had almost been ignoring them since secound year. </p><p>‘Thank you, Katherine. Erm... I hope everything goes well for you too.’ You were never good at things like this, but atleast you tried. She smiled warmly at you and brought you in for a small hug. </p><p>‘I hope we’ll meet again.’ She then let go of you and smiled one last time, before she went to see if she had packed everything. You didn’t really know what to do, but eventually walked out of the room and made your way to the greathall. </p><p>*****</p><p>You were actually suprised at how many that wanted to say goodbye to you. Penny Haywood being one of the first ones to approach you when you reached the greathall, followed by Elida, your other roommate. Even Liz Tuttle and Barnaby Lee gave you a small hug when they saw you. Thalia Greenwood even wishing you well in the future, followed by Connie Hammer, who had jumped on your back, almost ending up hurting you both as you didn’t expect it. You were even approached by people you didn’t know the name of, including some of Charlies friends, who had made kissing-guestures behind your back earlier that year. </p><p>You finaly got to sit down at the Gryffindor table for the last time, and waited until everyone had calmed down. Charlie soon joining you, him being one of the last to sit down, thus allowing Dumbledore to step up and start his speach. </p><p>In the end, Gryffindor hadn’t won the housecup, which was a small let down, especially for you, since you promised Charlie you would win this year, but either way no one seemed to take the defeat too bad, as they were all laughing and enjoying the feast to the very end. </p><p>One of the strangest things about the whole day was when you took the boats to the train station, and not the horse-less carriages. You rememberd when you took them in your first year pretty well, since you hadn’t wanted to get in one at first. Chuckling at the memory you turned your head and looked at the castle as you were sailing over the lake. This is it. You have now finished your education and is about to start your life as an adult. You didn’t really feel like one though... but that was a thought you could save for another time. </p><p>Reaching the shore, you got out of the boat and made your way to the red train together with Charlie. Him having a few others he wanted to say goodbye to, so you went on to find a compartment for the last time. </p><p>The ride itself also just flew by, as you and Charlie had talked about everything you had done troughout your time at Hogwarts. Everything from when he first got you to talk with him, to when you had sneaked into the kitchen at night time to get something to eat from the house elves. From the time you fainted during the only flying lession you attended, to when you finaly watched your first Quidditch match. Everything seemed so wonderful, even though it hadn’t been at the time it happened, and when the train finaly reached it’s destination, you felt a little sad. </p><p>Charlie got down your trunk for you, before you slowly made your way out of the train, thoug you came to a stop before you reached the barrier. Charlie noticed and also stopped, then turned to you. </p><p>‘You alright?’ He had let go of his trunk and walked closer to you.</p><p>‘Yeah, I guess so?’ You shrugged while looking at the ground. Truth to be told, you weren’t alright. You knew that when you walked out trough the barrier no one would be there to greet you. No one was there to pick you up. No one would take you home. </p><p>‘Hey, (name)... It’s going to be ok.’ You looked at him and saw the comforting smile he gave you. Returning a small smile you looked down again. </p><p>‘What if it doesn’t turn out ok?’ You almost whispered, but he had heard you. </p><p>‘Don’t say that...’ He walked closer to you and took a hold of your upper arms in an attempt to get you to look at him again, but when you didn’t he pulled you in for a hug instead, resting his head on top of yours. He was about to say something, but stopped, and said something else. ‘No matter what happends, you’ll always have me.’ You smiled into his chest and nodded you head, as you understood what he meant. </p><p>‘Thank you... I needed that.’ You being the first one to let go of the hug, smiled up at him. ‘Come on, your family is probably wondering what’s taking you so long.’ You started to walk, but he held onto you, stopping you from getting too far. </p><p>‘You’ll write to me, right?’ </p><p>‘What? Of course I will!’ Giving him a strange look, you removed some of the distance between you. ‘You know, even if I don’t say it much, you’ll always have me too.’ Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile to show him you meant it. </p><p>He touched where you had kissed him and smiled a little. Then he carefully took a hold of you chin and leaned down, kissing you on the lips. You immediatley brought you hands up and around his neck, playing with the little hairs that had fallen out of his ponytail, and got yourself lost in it. You had no idea how long you had been standing there, but didn’t care either way. Charlie had brought his hands around your waist by now, and pulled you in even closer, but let go in the end as you had to catch your breath. Not saying anything, you stood there in eachothers arms in an embrace. </p><p>‘I’m gonna miss you.’ He whispered into your hair, before he let go. You smiled warmly at him. </p><p>‘I’m gonna miss you too.’ Leaning in one more time, you gave him a small peck on the lips. ‘And you better write back to me too!’ He chuckled at that. </p><p>‘Of course I will.’ </p><p>Letting out the breath you didn’t know you had held, you both walked out trough the barriere. This is it. The time you had been dreading for a couple of months now, but at the moment you couldn’t feel any more prepeared for what was lying ahead of you, finaly accepting that things don’t always go the way you planned it, but either way it usually got better in the end. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>And with that I’m about half-way trough this story!</p><p>Word count 2,320</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 28 Because I’m not scared anymore.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually you found the way to st Mungo’s, where you finaly got to see your grandmother again. She had gotten skinny again, almost looking like a skeleton where she laid, but smiled as she saw you and stretched out her arms for you to come and give her a hug. She talked a lot, her English being much better than before, but she couldn’t walk anymore as she didn’t have the strenght in her legs to do so. </p><p>It took a week before you could go back to Norway, and during that time you had stayed in a hotel nearby. Every day you visited your grandmother, and every day a healer showed you how you could help your grandmother when you got back home. Honesly, it wasn’t that much you had to do as most things could be done with a simple spell, but she still needed the help and someone to stay with her in case something happened. </p><p>It did sadden you. Now you had to put your own life on pause, just so you could help your grandmother live hers. Under different circumstances you might have sendt her to an elderly home or something, but since she’s all you have left, and you’re all she’s got left, you chose to take care of her. You could look at it as some kind of experience! A job maybe? An unpaid job... not that you needed money. You had inherited quite the amount of money from your parents, so that wasn’t a problem. You would also get to spend alot more time with creatures, as grandma couldn’t take care of them anymore, so that was kind of a plus? Though you did worry about the time that was ahead of you as you would have an enormous amount of responsibility, but still, you tried your best to look at the positive side. </p><p>*****</p><p>Some time had went by and you had done better than one would expect. No creature had died yet and your grandmother was doing a lot better as she could even stand with the help of a cane now. It currently being february, you were walking trough the snow having just finished your first feeding round of the day. You could see your grandmother though the kitchen window as she was doing something you had no idea what was. You smiled to yourself while observing her finaly being able to live life partly as she wanted to. She had been so sad during the time she was bedridden. It had been barley a month since she’d gotten the strenght to stand alone, and now she was walking around with a cane. Maybe, in a few more months, she might even be able to tend to her creatures again, and you would be able to continiue your own life, maybe even get a spot at the Romanian Dragon sanctuary. </p><p>Keeping that thought in mind, you had gotten almost weekly letters from Charlie since he got his N.E.W.T results and was accepted to the Romanian dragon sanctuary. He excitedly explained about everything he saw or experienced to you in the letters, and you were really happy for him, though you hadn’t had a chance to meet him since the day you left Hogwarts.</p><p>Sighing a little to yourself you continiued to make your way trough the deep snow.</p><p>You had never really gone this long without him before. Yeah, there was that time you two didn’t speak to eachother, but at least you could see him back then. Now you can only write... what was sad was that you didn’t really have that much to tell him. It wasn’t often something new happened while you tended to the creatures. You always updated him on your grandmothers condition though, but it hadn’t been much to update about until last month.</p><p>You sighed to yourself again. </p><p>You really did miss him. A thing that also saddened you was that you never really got together. You had liked him for five years and you never did anything about it until your last year! That might have been because you never really realised that you might go different ways when you got older... and look at yourself now. Maybe he would find someone else in Romania... someone prettier, or friendlier... someone with a big and warm family, just like him. The selfish part of you didn’t want that. You wanted him to stay single, forever if he had to, but at the same time you wanted him to be happy... And if he did find someone, then who are you to stop it? It’s not like you own him! </p><p>You continiued to argue with yourself, but it all stopped as you saw your grandmother fall. </p><p>*****</p><p>... </p><p>.........</p><p>Why? </p><p>You didn’t understand... </p><p>She had gotten so much better, but suddenly, completly out of the blue, she lost all the strenght in her body and collapsed.</p><p>It had been five days now. There had been a few healers who had looked at her, but none of them could find out what was wrong. It was almost like she had accepted death by now and was only waiting for him to come and collect her. </p><p>You were sat outdoors while you waited for the healer to finish looking at her, but judging by the time he’s using it doesn’t look good. </p><p>He finaly did come out and sat down next to you, but one look at his face said it all. </p><p>‘You should go and see her.’ He looked at his hands rather than at you. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t do anything else.’ Those were the words you had been dredding for these last days, or months, actually it’s closer to years. You knew this day would eventually come, but why did it have to come so soon? </p><p>‘At least you tried... and I appreciate that.’ You didn’t want to thank him. H*ll, your grandmother is dying, but he did try... and it’s not his fault, so he deserved some words of appreciation. </p><p>You sat in silence for a few secounds before he spoke up again. </p><p>’Good luck, both of you.’ Then he raised himself from the ground next to you and left.</p><p>You sat outside in the freezing cold, not having the heart to see her yet, but figured you would have to do it before it was too late. Slowly you got up and back inside, the house being much warmer, you felt a prickling feeling in your hands as the warmth returned to them.  Looking over at the door you knew lead to your grandmothers bedroom you made your way over there even slower. You gave a soft knock to the door, and it didn’t take long before you heard her soft voice calling you inn. </p><p>‘(Name)!’ She weakly smiled at you as you opened the door. She looked so fragile where she laid making you instantly worry, which she must have noticed. ‘Come here...’ She patted a spot on her bed, gesturing for you to sit there, which you eventually do. ‘It’ll be all right.’ She slowly said while taking a hold of your hand. </p><p>You didn’t know what to say. </p><p>What do you even say in situations like this? </p><p>‘Look at me (name).’ You heard her gentle voice say. Eventually you did look at her and was immediatley met by her bright smile, or as bright as she was able to smile. ‘I know... this can be... scary.’ She was whispering by now due to her weakened state. ‘I too, was once all alone.’ </p><p>That sentence caught your attention. You didn’t really know much about your grandmother. Yes, you knew she had worked with dragons earlier, and you knew she had been married, and you knew about her sisters death, but other than that it was all blank. Though you would never have guessed that she once used to be all alone. She must have noticed your suprised state and told you more about it. </p><p>’I didn’t have anyone left in my family before I met your grandfather.’ She had a sad smile on her face as she mentioned him. ‘And then he chose to share his with me.’ She smiled fondly, probably thinking about a memory. ‘Back then, your grandfather had both of his parents, three older sisters and a few nephews and nieces. It was all I could ever hope for.’ The fondness dissapeared once more, replaced by the sad smile again. ‘And then he gave me your mother...’ You squeezed her had a little as she had held onto yours while she talked. Your grandmother closed her eyes for a bit and took a few deep breaths before she continiued. ‘And now they’re all dead again.’ You sat in silence for a bit before you spoke up. </p><p>’You still have me.’ You weakly said, resulting in a warm smile from her. </p><p>‘And now you’re stuck here taking care of me.’ You looked down, not being able to look her in the eyes anymore. ‘(Name)... I want you to go out there and make your own family, be it your own blood, work-related or fluffy, but I want you to do it.’ She gave your hand a weak squeeze getting you to look at her again. ‘Don’t let me hold you back from reaching your dreams.’ You looked down at that. </p><p>‘You’re not holding me down...’ </p><p>‘But that’s excactly what I’m doing (name).’ She took a long breath before she continiued. ‘You couldn’t go to Romania because of me.’ </p><p>‘Romania isn’t going any places...’ </p><p>’But what about Charlie?’ You got a tight feeling in your stomach. </p><p>‘What about him...?’ </p><p>‘He likes you, I can tell.’ You looked at her with a shocked expression, but then looked down again. </p><p>‘I know...’ </p><p>‘What? You knew and you never told me?’ You shrugged at that, while your grandmother let out a light laugh. ‘It’s not too late.’ </p><p>‘I don’t know about that...’ You hadn’t recieved a letter from him in three weeks now, so there might be a chance that he had found someone... why did you always have to put yourself down like that? </p><p>‘But I know. I can tell.’ She tried to lift herself up slightly, but failed and laid down again. ’What I’m trying to say is... I want you to go to him... This boy, he would do anything for you, and I can tell you’d do the same for him.’ </p><p>‘But what if-‘ You started, but got cut off. </p><p>‘No. You will stop that (name).’ She didn’t have much strenght left in her voice, but you knew she was serious. ‘My last wish is for you to be happy, you got that? Send an owl to Frida tomorrow about my creatures, she’s a friend of mine, and will gladly take them in. Use Esma, she’s the brown barn owl, she’ll know where to go.’ She took another deep breath before she continiued. ‘As for Odin, you could always contact the Romanian dragon sanctuary.’ She smiled as she said that. ‘I know he’ll be in good hands down there.’ </p><p>This was all too much for you. Looking down at the covers you squeezed your eyes shut, trying your best not to cry. </p><p>‘Why...’ You stopped having to think before you continiued. ‘Why do you talk about this so easily?’ </p><p>‘Because I’m not scared anymore.’ At that a few tears escaped, but you nodded in understanding nonetheless. </p><p>‘Can I stay with you...? Until...’ you couldn’t finish the sentence, but she knew what you meant. </p><p>‘Of course (name).’ She weakly smiled and lifted her hand up to touch your cheek, lightly stroking it. ‘Of course you can.’ </p><p>*****</p><p>You stayed with her that night, too scared to leave her alone. You had held her hand the entire night, but as the sun started to rise you felt her grip on you weaken, making you shot awake. You looked at her and saw her already smile at you, before she turned her attention to the sunrise and became still. Her hand falling motionless beside her, you felt your heart in your throath. </p><p>‘Grandma?’ You lightly touched her cheek as she had done to you just a few hours prior, but you got no reaction.</p><p>Finaly letting it sink in you felt incredibly lonely. </p><p>It was now official. </p><p>She’s gone, and you’re all alone.</p><p>Taking in a shap breath you wiped away a few tears, before you put your hand to her face and closed her eyes. Getting up from the floor you had been sitting on you looked at her one final time. </p><p>‘I hope...’ You stod there for a while. </p><p>‘I hope you find peace.’ It was strange to look at her, as it only seemed like she was sleeping, but you knew she wasn’t. </p><p>‘Say hi to everyone from me.’ Was the last thing you could think about before you walked out of the room, readying yourself to write a few letters. </p><p>*****</p><p>That woman, Frida, who grandma had told you about was the first one to reach you. She was devestated to hear the news about her death, but said she’d take good care of the creatures and got to work right away with moving them. As she was outside, together with a few others who was helping her, the funeral service had come.</p><p>That might have been the worst part about it all, as they finaly moved the body, getting it ready to be burried. You didn’t know where she had wanted to be burried, but told them to burry her next to your grandfather, or her late husband as they called him. </p><p>So much had happened that day, actually too much had happened. Your grandmother was gone, most of the creatures had been moved except for a selected few and you had a funeral to plan. It was all too much, and by the end of the day you were letting everything out. </p><p>You still had to send a letter to the Romanian dragon sanctuary about Odin, and then there was the thestrials who you could finaly see. </p><p>Sighing to yourself you tried to brainstorm every place you knew about that would take in thestrials, until you finaly landed on Hogwarts. Maybe... you could always try... and if they couldn’t accept them, you knew Dumbledore would know of a place. </p><p>Seating yourself at the kitchen table you wrote a letter to said man, and used one of the owls that hadn’t been moved to send the letter, then started on the last one you had to write. </p><p>You could always write a letter to Charlie directly... you hadn’t written to him in a few weeks now, though he hadn’t written to you either. Ah, stop it, he probably have a ton of work to do... come on (name)... just write to him... that’s what grandma would have wanted. </p><p>Yeah... she would have wanted you to do it, and with that thought in mind you found a new parchment and got to writing. </p><p>Word count 2,556</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 29 You can believe whatever you want, but it doesn’t change anything.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter will be slightly different from the others! </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>It was a nice day in Romania. The sun was shining while the snow fell lightly on the ground, creating a nice blanket around the dragon sanctuary. Charlie Weasley was just finishing up some reports about their latest addition, a very aggressive Chinese fireball who had burned his arm, but it wasn’t anything serious. He had been burned more times than he bothered to count by now, so he didn’t give it that much of a thought. </p><p>‘Did you remember to add information about its hind leg? The one that’s injuried.’ Liam, a co-worker of his asked. </p><p>‘One of the first things I wrote.’ Charlie answerd without looking up from the report. </p><p>Charlie had been working at the sanctuary for almost eight months now, and could easily say that he had loved every minute of it, even when he wrote reports. There had always been something to do while he worked there. It wasn’t often they got a new dragon thoug, as they had only gotten two since he started, but that didn’t really matter either way, as they have lots of dragons there already. Charlie already seen all of them, even given them names. Why, he didn’t really know, but he did remember that (name) would often name the creatures at Hogwarts for fun.  </p><p>Thinking about (name) he stopped writing for a few secounds as he got this guilty feeling. He hadn’t written a single letter to her in almost four weeks now... well, to his defence, she hadn’t written to him either, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.</p><p>Charlie eventually agreed with himself that he would write her a letter as soon as he got home later that day. He could ask how she was, and if her grandmother had gotten any better. He could also ask about the dragon, he hadn’t done that in a while, which was kind of strange of him. If he remembered correctly, which he always does when it’s about dragons, that dragon is a Norwegian Ridgeback, which also happend to be the type he studied the most at the sanctuary. </p><p>‘Hey, are you done yet?’ His thoughts got interrupted by Liam. ‘I kind of want to get out of here.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, I’m done now.’ Charlie quickly wrote the last thing and put his stuff away before he followed his impatient co-worker, or maybe work friend is the right word? Of course he had made some new friends while he had stayed in Romania, Liam being one of them. </p><p>Liam Tafford is a little taller than Charlie, with short brown hair usually styled to be messy, matching brown eyes and a pointy nose. He could be a little impatient at times, but overall he’s usually a nice guy. </p><p>They left the workplace Charlie had been at for the last nine hours, him never minding working overtime. Charlie really did like his work and would often stay for up to twelve hours before he went home. The dragon sanctuary had to have someone there at all times, and Charlie would always gladly volunteer to do so, but today he couldn’t. </p><p>A few weeks ago some of the guys he work with had nicely forced him to come join them at their next outing, which was today. Liam being the one in charge of reminding Charlie to leave work, which he had been trying for almost an hour now, until he finaly got Charlie out of there. </p><p>‘You’re going to work yourself to death if you continiue like that.’ Liam had said to him while they were walking to the meeting point, though Charlie just shrugged at him, not feeling like arguing about that at the moment. </p><p>Reaching the meeting point they could finaly see the two others they were meeting, first noticing Oscar Brown, the one with the long blonde hair, which he had in a low ponytail and green ish eyes, he was almost jumping around probably sick of waiting for them, and behind him leaning quietly against a wall was Elian Panov, a quiet bulgarian man with very short dark hair and eyes. </p><p>‘What took you so long?’ Oscar shouted at them the moment he saw them. Liam had started to explain how Charlie took his sweet time finishing his work, but Charlie had zoned out about halfway during the explanation. Usually he didn’t mind spending time with them, but he didn’t really feel like it today. There was this feeling he had all morning that something was wrong, but he didn’t know what. Almost like he should have been another place, but where? </p><p>‘Hey Charlie, you there?’ Looking up, Charlie noticed all three of them looking at him. </p><p>‘Yeah...?’ </p><p>‘You’re so quiet...’ Liam finaly said after a short pause. Charlie didn’t know what to say and just shrugged again. Yes, he was quiet. He had been all morning. </p><p>‘Is it because of that (name) girl you have told us about?’ Elian finaly spoke for the first time since they had arrived. </p><p>‘You mean his imaginary girlfriend?’ Oscar suddenly cut in. </p><p>’Just because we haven’t met her it doesen’t mean she’s not real.’ Liam was the one to speak up. </p><p>‘Aw, come on! We have met his parents, but not even seen a picture of this girl!’ Oscar loudly proclaimed his thoughts. ‘You have never met mine, but I have introduced you to my last four girlfriends!’ </p><p>‘Your parents are muggles and live in America...’ </p><p>‘That’s beyond the point!’ </p><p>‘Well, Charlie haven’t really said she is his girlfriend either.’ Elian tried to reason, but it fell on deaf ears as Oscar continiued finding up another reason as to why (name) wasn’t real. </p><p>‘Could you not, please? I just don’t feel too good... that’s all.’ Charlie finaly speaks up, being tired of them having a discussion about him like he wasn’t even there. He could hear Oscar silently mocking his please, but neither of them said anything else about it. ‘You can believe whatever you want, but it doesn’t change anything.’ He finaly says before he makes his way down the street, the other ones silently following him. </p><p>*****</p><p>Charlie had been really quiet for the first hour, but his friends did eventually get him on other thoughts, leading to an eventfull day. Charlie had completly forgotten his earlier worries by the time he got home, so instead of writing a letter to (name), which was what he was supposed to do, he picked up some work-related documents and looked trough them. </p><p>Being deep in thought when he read a report about their oldest Norwegian ridgeback, which he had named Cedrella after his grandmother, he didn’t notice an owl flying up to his window, until it tapped on it, resulting in Charlie almost ruining the papers. Quickly looking at the window, he notices the owl and lets out a breath he didn’t know he had held onto. The owl taps the window once more with its beak before Charlie finaly opened the window, letting said owl fly in and land safley on his desk. </p><p>He didn’t recognise it at first and studied the black eagle owl, until it finaly hit him. That’s Freya, (names) owl! Said owl impatiently lifts up her left leg and shakes it wildly as a gesture for Charlie to take the letter tied to it, which he does. </p><p>Suddenly feeling a rush of excitement he quickly opened the letter, and as he expected, it is a letter from (name), though the excitement dissapears as he starts to read the letter. </p><p> </p><p>Dear Charlie</p><p>How are you doing? I am guessing you have a ton of work, but also a lot of fun at the same time? Remember to take a break once in a while too! I don’t want to recieve a letter from your mom about you overworking yourself again!</p><p>Anyway, I don’t know a good way to say this so here it goes. </p><p>Grandma is dead. </p><p>She died yesterday, but that’s not why I’m writing to you. I was wondering if you have a spot for a very old Norwegian ridgeback at the sanctuary? He’s really calm and will most likely not cause you any trouble at all. </p><p>Please send a reply back soon! You can use Freya if you want to. </p><p> </p><p>(Full name) </p><p> </p><p>Charlie doesn’t react to begin with, but soon understands what have happened. Quickly getting up he frantically searches his drawer for some parchment and a quill so he could reply, but there was one problem, what was he supposed to write? He didn’t feel like ‘sorry for your loss’ was the most appropriate thing to write at the moment.</p><p>Charlie sighed to himself as he put the quill back down and ran his hand trough his hair. He would also have to talk to his boss before he could say anything about accepting the dragon... what was the time? Charlie looked at the clock he had hung up on the wall and saw that it was quite late, but if he hurried to the sanctuary he might get there before his boss left. </p><p>Picking up the letter and putting it in one of his pockets before he quickly put on a jacket and apparated to his work place, hoping his boss hadn’t left as he didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to reply to (names) letter. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>Sorry this chapter turned out a little bit shorter. I really wanted to do a chapter like this, but I kind of ran out of ideas about halfway trough... anyway I hope you enjoyed it either way! </p><p>Word count 1,625</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 30 Now sit still before I accidentally hurt you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining brightly trough the trees, indicating that spring was closing in. You could hear the birds chirping trough the open windows in the living room as you were going trough your late grandmothers stuff. She had collected a lot of things during her 67 years on this earth, and you realised that it might take days before you actually finish looking trough them. </p><p>It was still strange to think about her being gone. You would never get to hear her good morning when you woke up, never see her sitting next to Odin while reading a book, never listen to any of her stories from her younger days... never hear her bad English ever again. Well, you had to admit that she was fairly good at it before she... you put the big box you were holding down on the table before you shake your head to get rid of that thought and opened the box. </p><p>You had found lots of old looking boxes in your grandmothers room, most of them being filled with her old journals and books. You had even found her old gear from her dragon reserve days, and it looked well preserved for its age. You were about to open the next one, when you noticed there was something written on the top of it. Squinting your eyes to try and make it out as it had almost dissapeared with the age, you reader something that looked like Udina at first. Ok... no, it says Odins! The next word looking like +inq, but that didn’t make any sence at all... wait, that’s a t! Tinq? Then you remembered that your grandmother used to write her g like q, so ting? What the f*ck does that even mean? Odins ting... it’s most likely Norwegian for sure.</p><p>Deciding not to ponder on that thought you opened the box, only to be met by a bunch of male clothes. Ok... so this most likely does not have anything to do with the dragon outside the house. Carefully removing some of the clothes you find something else that gets your attention, which is a picture frame. Actually when you look closer there are lots of pictures inside the box, the clothes maybe being there so they wouldn’t break. Picking up the first frame, you saw two people waving at you, one most definitely being a younger version of your grandmother, but the other one you couldn’t recognise. It was a tall male, being almost a head taller than your grandmother in the photo. He seemed to have dark hair too, but you couldn’t really know as there wasn’t any colours. Was this your grandfather? You had never asked about him before since you always thought it was a sore spot for your grandmother. Heck you didn’t even know what his name was, but before you could ponder on that thought there was a knock at the front door. </p><p>Startled, you quickly put the photo back down in the box before you made your way over to the door. Opening it you see a man you have never seen before in your life. </p><p>‘Are you (full name)?’ He looked a bit older in age and kind of strict, also having an accent you couldn’t quite place. </p><p>‘... Yes?’ You answerd while not really understanding what he would want with you. </p><p>‘I am Marius Balan from the Romanian dragon sanctuary. I understand you have a Norwegian Ridgeback you want us to take in?’ You just looked at him stunned. There was no way you expected them to come this quick. </p><p>‘...Yes.’ Wow... real smooth (name), now he probably thinks you don’t know any other words. You stod in an awkvard silence before he carefully spoke again. </p><p>‘May we have a look at the dragon?’ He asked, also gesturing to the other men you hadn’t noticed standing behind him. </p><p>‘Yes, of course! Sorry! Follow me please.’ Shaking your head a little trying to clear your mind, you gestured for the men to follow you trough the house, since that was the shortest way. ‘Please excuse the mess, I’m sorting trough some old boxes...’ </p><p>You reached the back door which was in a straight line from the front door, opened it and lead the way to Odin. The dragon sensing an unknown presence approaching, lifts his head up as high as he could, trying to seem threatening. </p><p>‘Venner.’ You carefully said to him, keeping your hands up to show that it was safe. This was something your grandmother had told you to do in case Odin felt threatened, saying that the word made him calm, and indeed it did calm him down as he laid his head back down. Turning back to face Mr Balan you showed that it was safe to apprach the dragon, which he carefully did. </p><p>Standing to the side, as to give him more space, you finaly looked at the other four men giving them an awkvard smile, until you noticed a certian red-head being one of them, and your heart almost stopped. </p><p>You didn’t think it was possible, but he had matured quite a bit from the last time you saw him. His jaw being more defined and his hair had grown longer. You also noticed he had grown some more muscles, but looking at his hands you noticed a few burnmarks and blisters, not that you cared about that, heck that might have made him even more handsome. Then you turned your gaze to his eyes, finaly making eye contact with him as he was already looking at you. Charlie was about to approach you, but there was another man who beat him to it. </p><p>‘Hello, have anyone ever told you how beatiful you are?’ The guy had taken your hand in his, leaning down to give it a kiss while his long blonde hair fell around his face. </p><p>‘Umm...’ You had no idea what to answer and ended up just standing there as he kissed your hand. </p><p>‘The name’s Oscar Brown.’ He didn’t wait for you to answer him. ‘And I would love to make your acquaintance.’ </p><p>Charlie finaly came up to you and cleared his throat, getting the attention of Oscar. </p><p>‘You want something, Weasley?’ Oscar asked, never letting go of your hand. Charlie gave him a wierd look before he opened his mouth to answer. </p><p>‘That’s (name).’ Charlie gave you and apologetic smile before he turned his gaze back at the guy who was holding your hand, said guy looking back and forward between you and Charlie before he put two and two together. </p><p>‘Oh! This is (name)? D*nm you weren’t kidding when you said she’s hot!’ Charlie blushed a bright red at those words. </p><p>‘I have never-‘ Charlie went to protest, but was cut of. </p><p>‘Hey! Guys, (name) is real!’ Oscar had turned to the two other men while waving his free hand around. </p><p>‘Brown, come here!’ Mr Balan called, probably being sick of listening, as it seemed like this wasn’t the first time this guy had acted like this. </p><p>‘If you’ll excuse me miss.’ Oscar bowed to you before he let your hand go and walked to who you now guessed was the boss. </p><p>‘Hey.’ Turning back to face Charlie, him standing a few feet away from you scratching his neck, and smiling lightly at you. </p><p>‘Hey.’ You didn’t know what else to say, still being emberrased about what happened about a minute ago. </p><p>‘Please don’t mind Oscar, he tends to get wierd around females.’ Charlie said after a short break from talking. You looked at him and saw that he still had a blush across his cheeks, which made you smile. </p><p>‘So, you have told them about me?’ This made Charlie go slightly more red, but he tried to play it cool. </p><p>‘Was I not supposed to?’ Which you shrugged your shoulders at.</p><p>‘No, I don’t mind... I’m just suprised you have that’s all.’ Charlie looked taken aback at your words and was about to say something, but got interrupted by Mr Balan. </p><p>‘Weasley, stop flirting and come over here!’ You both reddened at his words, but Charlie did obey and walked to the others, the two last men also having joined a little while ago. </p><p>They all stod closer to Odin while discussing something you chose not to listen to, bussying yourself with the thestrials instead. It took only a few minutes befor Mr Balan called you over too and discussed their plan with you. </p><p>‘So, we need to go back and pick up a few things before we can move him.’ Mr Balan said gesturing to Odin. ‘And then we’ll come back around the same time tomorrow, if that’s all right?’ </p><p>‘Yes, of course.’ You politley answerd with a smile at the end, earning a smile back from the man. </p><p>‘We’ll see you tomorrow then miss (last name).’ Making a small hand guesture before he made his way out of the property. </p><p>‘I’ll join you in a little bit!’ Charlie said to his boss, as he had things he wanted to say to you, but Mr Balan turned around with a smile. </p><p>‘You know Weasley, you have a lot of vacation days... why not take the rest of the day off and stay here till tomorrow?’  Both you and Charlie blushed even harder at that and began saying a bunch of random words, as neither of you knew what to say. ‘Of course, if it’s ok for miss (last name) that is.’ He finaly added and gave you a little wink. </p><p>‘Huh? What? Sure...? I-if you don’t mind the mess inside... and want to!’ Turning to face Charlie as you said the last parts. </p><p>‘Yeah, sure.’ He carefully answerd with a small smile on his lips. </p><p>Being pleased with himself, Mr Balan left together with the other men, finaly leaving you two alone. </p><p>You had absolutley no idea what to do. F*ck, you hadn’t seen Charlie in over eight months now! Also having never been alone like this before! You stod in your own thoughts for maybe a minute or something before Charlie spoke up. </p><p>‘Maybe we should go back inside? You’re probably freezing.’ You looked at him not really understanding his motives, until you realised that he was standing there in a thick winter jacket and boots, while you were standing in the snow, only wearing a t-shirt, shorts and some fluffy slippers.</p><p>Blushing furiously you hid your face and gave him a small nod, leading the way back inside. Had you really been dressed like this all the whole time while the other men was here too? How had you not noticed?</p><p>’Make yourself at home, I’m just going to change, I’ll be back soon.’ You turned around and was about to climb up the stairs to your room until you heard his voice. </p><p>‘What? It’s a little late to be emberrased about it now.’ If you had held something in your hand at that moment, you might have thrown it at him. </p><p>‘There’s a hanger for your jacket by the front door, also take off your shoes.’ Choosing to ignore what he said instead, then you climbed up the stairs. </p><p>*****</p><p>It didn’t take long before you had changed and walked back down again, seeing Charlie standing by a bookshelf and observed its content. </p><p>‘Those are all in Norwegian, so I don’t think you’ll understand much.’ Startled, Charlie looked over at you seeming not to have heard you returning. </p><p>’What? Oh, I was looking at this picture.’ He said and gestured to one of them. You walked over to have a look at it, since you couldn’t remember which one was standing there, and saw a moving picture of a female and a little girl who wouldn’t stand still. </p><p>‘That’s me and my mother... I think I was about three? I don’t know, I can’t remember much of this day, but grandma was the one who took it.’ You smiled fondly at the picture. ‘I think we were going to the zoo? That’s kind of like a creature reserve only for muggles and you can walk around looking at all the different animals.’ You quickly added the last detail since Charlie didn’t know what a zoo was. ‘This was one of the last times she visited us.’ </p><p>You felt Charlies gaze at you and faced him with a smile, which he returned. Then something caught your attention making you look down at his arms, getting a great viewe of all of his burnmarks, as he was only wearing a t-shirt. Some looked a little old, but he had some fresh ones too. Absentmindedly you reached out and carefully took one of his arms in your hands, studying the wounds. </p><p>‘When did you get this one?’ It looked extremly fresh, like he had just been burned. </p><p>‘Yesterday I think?’ </p><p>‘Charlie, you need to take care of yourself!’ You held onto his arm and dragged him with you to the bathroom, forcing him to sit down on a stool while you searched trough the cabinet. </p><p>Finaly finding the potion you desired you walked back to Charlie and got down on your knees. </p><p>‘This is going to sting a bit, but I doubt it’ll be worse than that burnmark.’ You warned him before you applied the potion, him not even moving an inch, probably used to the pain by now. </p><p>‘You didn’t need to do that...’ </p><p>‘Of course I did! What if you get an infection? Or something worse happends and you would have to amputate the arm?’ </p><p>‘Now you’re just being dramatic (name).’ He sounded serious as he said it, but the smile on his face said something else. </p><p>‘It could happend! Don’t you remember professor Kettleburn? If you don’t watch out you might look like him one day too!’ He shok his head at you and gave you a funny smile. </p><p>‘I have missed you (name).’ You stopped rubbing the potion and looked up at him out of suprise. Feeling your heartbeat quicken, you shok your head at him in disbeliefe and focused on his wound again, a small smile supporting your face. ‘What? You haven’t missed me?’ </p><p>‘Of course I have, now sit still before I accedentaly hurt you.’ </p><p>Finaly feeling like things were going back to normal between you two, you started to relax, also feeling like you would have the best day in a long time. </p><p>Word count 2.462</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 31 You’re just... too beautiful.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry for the longer wait! I had so many ideas for this chapter, but I didn’t know how to put them together... </p><p>This chapter is also the longest one I have written so far, and I hope that makes up for it being late! </p><p>Slight sexual theme at the end... you know... in case you don’t like things like that... (no smut/lemon/what ever you call it, so don’t go get your hopes up if you do like that.)</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>A few hours had passed since you healed Charlies open wounds, and you were currently sitting in the living room. Charlie had offered to help you sort trough the boxes, and since you didn’t want to possibly sit there for days on end you accepted. </p><p>‘I have another one filled with journals, though these ones look really old.’ Charlie got your attention, picking up one of the journals to show you. </p><p>‘Hmm... this doesn’t look like grandma’s handwriting.’ You took the book in your hand to examine it, turning it every possible way before you opened it to the first page. ‘Odin Fossen...’ you read out loud, mostly to yourself, but of course Charlie had heard you. </p><p>‘Who’s that?’ Charlie looked up at you, holding another journal in his hands. </p><p>‘I don’t know.’ You furrowed your eyebrows slightly as you observed the journal. ‘I know Fossen was my mothers maiden-name, but I have never heard of an Odin... but I think I might have an idea.’ Putting the journal down you got up from the sofa and walked over to one of the boxes in the corner. ‘I found this earlier...’ picking up the heavy box, you brought it over to the coffee-table and put it down after Charlie had moved the box that was currently occupying the spot. </p><p>Opening said box, you showed Charlie the photo that was lying on the top. </p><p>‘That’s grandma...’ You pointed to the young lady that was waving in the photo. ‘And that... I think is Odin? Sooo... maybe he’s my grandfather?’ </p><p>‘You have his jaw.’ </p><p>‘What?’ You looked at Charlie with a suprised look, and saw him studying the photo. </p><p>‘Look closer at him. You might look nothing like the man, but that’s your jaw right there.’ </p><p>‘Huh... So you know my face that well?’ Charlie blushed at your words, but tried to play it cool. </p><p>‘Well... erm, we have know eachother for eight years or so... and you know...’ Charlie stopped talking and brought a hand up to his neck, slightly rubbing it as he looked down. </p><p>’I can recognise you from behind.’ You desided to joke with him. </p><p>’Is it because of my hair?’ </p><p>‘No, it’s the way you walk.’ Charlie gave you a funny look. ‘And you hair.’ He shook his head at you words, but smiled nonetheless. </p><p>‘And here you made a big deal out of me knowing what your face looks like.’ </p><p>‘It’s not my fault you got emberrased.’ Charlie gave you a strange look, but you only smiled at him, eventually earning a smile back. </p><p>‘You’re so wierd (name)...’ </p><p>‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’ He gave you one last look before he went back to the box he had been looking trough some minutes ago, creating a comfortable silence between you two. Or atleast for ten minutes. ‘I can recognise your from the front too...’ You suddenly said, disturbing the once quiet atmosphere, and earning a chuckle from Charlie. </p><p>‘Are you still talking about that?’ </p><p>’Hey! I’m just saying! It felt wierd to say I only recognised you from the back...’ </p><p>*****</p><p>You sat for about two more hours opening boxes and looking trough what they contained, finaly seeing an end to your grandmother’s massive collection of old journals. Because that was what maybe ninethy precent of the boxes contained, old looking journals. In the beginning you had looked trough each journal too, but after two boxes of that, you both figured that it would take too long and instead chose to only look at the first page in each of them. </p><p>Now, all of the journals didn’t belong to your grandmother only, as you had found tons of Odin’s too, also figuring out that he was indeed your grandfather. You did find a sketchbook from Valborg too, which made you a little sad as you looked at the pictures obviously drawn by a little girl. What made it even sadder was that she never got to finish it. </p><p>‘Who was this... erm... Valborg?’ Charlie had tried to pronouse the name, but failed, making you chuckle. </p><p>‘She was grandma’s younger sister... she died as a little girl.’ You looked down at the floor, not speaking anymore. </p><p>‘(Name), put the book down.’ Tearing your eyes away from the floor you looked at him, wondering what he wanted, though when you didn’t put the book down he had gently taken it from your hands, and put it down for you. ‘Get up.’ He wasn’t strict when he said it, but you figured he would pick you up by force if you didn’t listen, and with that thought in mind got up from your spot on the sofa. </p><p>You didn’t really understand what he had planned, but that didn’t matter as you soon found out either way when he gave you a jacket. </p><p>*****</p><p>You stod on the porch outside, breathing in the fresh winter air. </p><p>‘Thank you... I guess I needed that.’ You took a deep breath before you turned to him and smiled. </p><p>‘Yeah I figured. You looked really down those last fifteen minutes.’ Not knowing what to say  to that, you instead leaned your head against him, since he was standing right next to you. ‘How are you by the way?’ </p><p>‘Fine? I’m not cold, if that’s what-‘ But Charlie cut you off. </p><p>‘No... no I meant how are you doing, you know... with your grandmother...’ </p><p>‘Oh... I guess I’m doing better than one would expect.’ </p><p>‘Really? You don’t have to act brave with me... you know I won’t judge you or anything.’ </p><p>‘No really, I know it might seem strange, but I’m actually handeling this fine.’ You felt him move a little, probably so he could look at you. ‘I guess I knew that day would eventually come... she had been sick for over three years, maybe even longer, and deep down I knew she wouldn’t survive...’ He slightly leaning his head on top of yours, also putting his arm around your side, pulling you closer to his. ‘Hey, have you gotten taller?’ Turning your head to look at him, he indeed seemed taller than the last time you saw him. </p><p>‘Don’t change the theme (name)... but yes, I think so.’ </p><p>‘I remember when I was taller than you.’ You gave him a playful smile, which he slightly returned. </p><p>‘Yeah, when we were eleven! Boys usually mature later than girls you know.’  </p><p>‘I know.’ He looked at you, realising the meaning behind your words and gave you a small squeeze. </p><p>‘Really funny (name).’ </p><p>‘I think so too.’ He pulled you tighter, seeming to try and crush you in a hug, but you only laughed. ‘But if you must know, I’m doing much better now that you’re here.’ He stopped trying to crush you at those words, and instead looked at you with a look you couldn’t quite place. ‘What?’ </p><p>‘It’s nothing...’ He shok his head before he gave you a smile. ‘Hey, is there some kind of anti-muggle enchantments around the house?’ </p><p>‘Look who’s changing the theme now...’ </p><p>‘I’m curious!’ You shook your head at his words, but answer nonetheless. </p><p>‘No, muggles can find the house...’ You chuckled as you remembered something your grandmother told you. ‘Grandma used to have an enchantment where muggles would see an abandoned cabin, but she removed it since so many of them broke in... apparently muggle-teenagers see abandoned buildings as a challenge, or atleast the ones that live around here do. She’s got an enchantment on the backgarden though, making it impossible to be seen unless you go trough the backdoor.’ </p><p>‘So that’s why we had to walk trough the house...’ You both stayed quiet for a few minutes, you still having your head on his shoulder, while he held one arm around you. ‘What are you going to do now?’ You looked down a little, not sure what to say at first. </p><p>‘Well... after you pick up Odin tomorrow I have to wait until friday...’ </p><p>‘What happens on friday?’ </p><p>‘Oh right, I haven’t told you... I contacted Dumbledore about the Thestrials, and he said he knew just the place where they could stay.’ </p><p>‘You have Thestrials?’ Charlie looked suprised at your words. </p><p>‘Yeah, they’re far back in the garden. I can show you if you want to, I kind of have to tend to them soon anyway.’ </p><p>‘Sure, lead the way.’ </p><p>*****</p><p>It took a while before you found them, as they liked to stay at the far end in the shadows, but you eventually did and started to feed them. Charlie stod a little behind you and observed, as he couldn’t really see them. He did look quite suprised when the food dissapeared into thin air even though he had experienced it before, but you guessed this wasn’t something one could easily get used to. </p><p>‘I too thought it was strange when grandma used to feed them.’ You said earning Charlies attention again. ‘Do you want to try?’ Reaching an apple out to him he carefully took it, not completly sure what to do next. </p><p>‘So erm... do I just reach out for them to take it or...?’ Giving a small laugh you took a hold of his arm and gently lead him closer to the creature. </p><p>‘He won’t bite you.’ You said as you noticed him being a little tense. </p><p>‘(Name), I work with dragons... I’m not scared of a little bite.’ </p><p>‘Then why are you so tense?’ </p><p>‘... I’m not tense...’ You chuckled at his words. </p><p>‘Don’t tell me it’s because of me?’ He was about to say something, but got startled as something took a bite out of the apple in his hand. </p><p>‘Did you see that?’ Him looking kind of amazed at the apple, you had to chuckle at his reaction. </p><p>‘Of course I did.’ </p><p>You stood there for a little longer, Charlie helping you the best he could, also getting just as amazed every time something took an apple from his hand, kind of reminding you of his dad when he talks about muggle-things. </p><p>Eventually finishing, you walked closer to the cabin-like home and a little to the right, where Odin the dragon were enjoying his time. He too needed some tending, and since he was soon going away with him, you let Charlie do most of the work. </p><p>‘You’ll take good care of him, right?’ You said as you showed Charlie where the food was. </p><p>‘Of course I will. If you’re scared something will happen to him we can always make me his main tender, I’ll even send you weekly updates if you want to.’ Giving him a light push with your shoulder, you smiled. </p><p>‘I’m not scared, I just wanted to hear you say it. He was very dear to my grandmother.’ </p><p>‘I know, I’ll make sure he’s in good hands.’ Charlie reached an arm around you and gave you a small kiss on your temple before he let you go. </p><p>Blushing at his action, you were quite glad he had his back to you as you didn’t want him to see it. So he still had a thing for you...? Of course he does! Stop trying to get your hopes down! You smiled as you thouched where he kissed you. Maybe, when this is over... you looked at him, observing his every move. Maybe then you could be together with him? </p><p>*****</p><p>Some hours had passed by now, and it was starting to get late. During that time you had made some food for yourselves and enjoyed it. Other than that, nothing too exciting had happend. You sat in the sofa together and looked trough a photo-album Charlie had asked about, all of the boxes having been put to the side since you didn’t want to bother him with it anymore. Anyway, the photo-album was from when grandma worked with dragons, so suprise suprise, it was filled with pictures of dragons. </p><p>‘So, what is it like to live in Romania?’ You asked as you saw a picture of a Romanian Longhorn. </p><p>‘It’s all right I guess? I haven’t really been that far from the sanctuary yet, but it seems all right. Atleast their English is good.’ You chuckled at that. ‘What have it been like living here?’ </p><p>‘Oh, I haven’t really given it too much of a thought... It’s colder here than in England.’ </p><p>‘Yeah I noticed.’ </p><p>You were resting your head on his shoulder while he held the album, occasionally pointing at certian things you recognised, like your grandmother or different places. There were a few pictures with your mother in too from when she was young, probably before she turned eleven and they found out she couldn’t do magic. </p><p>‘Hey, did you know that Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts this year?’ Charlie said, him most likely noticing you growing sad at the pictures of your mom. </p><p>‘Really? How do you know that?’ </p><p>‘Mom told me when they came to visit me during christmas, he’s friends with my brother Ron.’ </p><p>‘Ron... which one was that again...’ You though out loud. ‘Oh! Your youngest brother with the chocolate frog card collection?’ </p><p>‘Yes that one!’ He chuckled at what you said before he turned to the next page. </p><p>‘So Ron is doing good at Hogwarts?’ </p><p>’I think so? He might have some difficulities, since he got my old wand and not a new one, but I think he’ll manage. I just hope he doesn’t break it since I really did like that wand...’ </p><p>‘He’ll take good care of it I’m sure.’ You snuggled your head into the crook of his neck in an attempt at reassuring him, though it didn’t seem to help much as he slightly tensed. Smiling to yourself, you chose to have some fun with it. </p><p>’Am I making you uncomfortable?’ You whispered into his neck, feeling goosebumbs against your lips. </p><p>‘(Name)... what are you doing?’ He whispered back, not moving an inch. </p><p>’You’re so tense... why?’ </p><p>‘I think you know perfectly well why.’ Leaning your head a little so you could see his face better, he kept looking straight forward. </p><p>‘I wouldn’t have asked if I knew.’ That made him look at you, though you only smiled at him. </p><p>‘Seriously? You’re gonna be like that?’ You nodded your head, earning yourself a frustrated sound from him, but he did smile afterwards and turned to face you. ‘You don’t make me uncomfortable (name).’ He took one of your hands in his and looked at it. </p><p>‘I know, I was just messing with you.’ He looked you in the eyes briefly before he looked down again. </p><p>‘But you do make me nervous.’ That did shock you. How could he get nervous around you? Why did he get nervous around you? He already knew you liked him, or had he forgotten that? He didn’t look up, but instead traced the bite marks on your arm, the ones Fluffy the three headed dog had made. ‘I see the burnmarks from last-year is gone...’ but you didn’t pay attention to that, and instead touched his cheek with your free hand. </p><p>‘Why would you get nervous around me?’</p><p>He didn’t answer, but instead put one of his arms around your waist, while the other one went up to your cheek. You hadn’t noticed it before, but he had grown some muscles too, making you get this secure feeling, as you knew he would never hurt you. Slipping one of your arms over his, feeling the muscles under his scars, you didn’t notice him closing in on you, that was until his lips met yours. </p><p>It did startle you, but that didn’t stop you from kissing him back right away, slipping your arms around his neck to deepend it. Charlie put both of his hands on your waist and pulled you closer, forcing you to sit on his lap, straddling him, while the photo-album had fallen to the floor, completly forgotten. </p><p>The kiss started out gentle, but forcefull at the same time, as you both put a lot of emotion into it, his lips moving perfectly against yours, making your head spin. Charlie being the first one the move his hands, moved them down to your thighs, giving them a light squeeze, which earned him a small noice from you. </p><p>It felt like all time had stopped as you were now lying on your back with him on top of you, your hands on his chest, feeling all of the muscles under his t-shirt, while he kept his on your thighs, occasionally rubbing them up and down on the outer sides. It was starting to get quite hot, making you lightly pull at the hem of his shirt, slightly pulling it up so you could feel his skin under your fingers. Charlie broke the kiss, which confused you, making you thing you had done something wrong, but it was only so he could pull the t-shirt off, then he quickly captured your lips again, slightly nibbling on your lower lip. Parting your lips he wasted no time before he slipped his toung in, also pulling one of his hands up your shirt to feel the skin on your waist. </p><p>You had never gone this far with him before. Sure, you had made out with him, but never to this degree. Lots of new emotions stirring within you, and before you knew it, you were both shirt-less, laying on top of eachother on the sofa. Charlies hands feeling up and down your sides, while yours had found their way around his neck again, playing with the hairs that had come loose at the nape of his neck. His chest laying flat against yours, the only thing blocking you from complete skin contact being the bra you were wearing. Charlie moved his lips away from yours and started to make his way down to your neck, giving you light bites earning a low moan from you. You blushed a little as Charlie smirked against your skin, but didn’t let it bother you for too long as he continiued making his way down to your collarbone, then continiuing to the top of your bra. He slowly crept his hands around you, while you arched your back to give him better acces. It did take him a few tries, but he eventually got it open, watching as the fabric slipped off you. </p><p>’You’re just... too beautiful.’ Charlie said while out of breath, earning a deep blush from you, before he met your lips once more, pulling his chest as close to yours as he possibly could, you loving every moment of it. Every kiss he gave, everywhere his hand touched, it felt like pure bliss, and when his hands moved down to the rim of your pants, you were ready to give him everything. </p><p>Word count 3.310</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 32 Yeah, that sounds nice.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shined brightly trough the window, illuminating the room with its light, thus waking you up from one of the best sleep’s you had gotten in a while. You slightly opened one eye, but closed it right away as the sun’s bright light shined into it. </p><p>Where were you? Feeling extremly disorientated you forced up one eye, only to realise you were in fact in your room. When did you get here...? Thinking as hard as you could, having just woken up, you suddenly realised there was something warm behind you, or rather someone. Someone who had their arm wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly against their chest, and that right there, was the moment when you remembered the night before. </p><p>Blushing furiously at first, you didn’t know what to do and just laid there while listening to Charlies steady breath, his chest moving in tact with it, but then you got over the shock and instead smiled to yourself. </p><p>Turning your body around being very careful as to not to wake him up, you looked at his peacefull sleeping face. This kind of reminded you of the time Charlie had overslept, and Jae Kim let you into their dormitory. You lightly chuckled, remembering how he had thought you were Ginny back then. </p><p>Charlie stirred in his sleep at the sound of you chuckling, but instead of waking up he pulled you in closer to his body while snuggling his face onto the top of your head. You truly enjoyed the feeling of him being this close to you, but remembering that his co-workers could come back any minute, you figured it was for the best if you woke him up. </p><p>‘Charlie...’ Putting your hand on his chest, you drew light circles on it to try and wake him, but only got a small grunt in response. ‘You need to wake up.’ You said in a soft voice, finaly getting some movement from him. </p><p>‘Five more minutes...’ he mumbled out so low you wouldn’t have been able to hear it had you not been so close to him. Sighing to yourself, you tried to get out of the bed, but Charlie only held you tighter. He mumbled something you couldn’t quite catch, making you chuckle at him. </p><p>‘Charlie... we have to get up.’ You said a little louder this time, finaly getting him to open one eye. He looked at you for a few secounds, his eyes barley open, so you took the opportunity and smiled at him. </p><p>‘Good morning.’ Smiling the brightest you could this early in the morning, Charlie only looked at you, probably trying to put together what was happening. </p><p>‘(Name)...’ was all he said. It wasn’t in a questioning manner, it was more like he tried to convinced himself that you were actually laying there, in his arms. He suddenly seemed to understand as his eyes widened and his cheeks reddened just a tiny bit. ‘(Name)! Good morning.’ He released his tight grip on you, but didn’t remove his arm completly as he laid there stunned. </p><p>It was a little awkvard as you were laying there under the blanket, not wearing any clothes mind you, but it got better when Charlie chuckled. </p><p>‘What’s so funny?’ </p><p>‘Nothing really...’ He brought you in for a tight hug, resting his head on top of yours, while pulling your head into his chest. ‘I’m just happy...’ Feeling butterflies at his words you snuggled deeper into his chest and stayed there. </p><p>You didn’t know how long you laid there in each others arms, but you couldn’t have cared less at the moment. Charlie carefully slipped a hand trough your slightly messy hair, while you traced some of the scars on his chest with your finger. Not that he had that many scars there, as his arms had taken most of the damage, but he had a few, most of them minor, except for one that went across his chest. </p><p>‘How did you get this scar?’ You finaly asked, dragging your finger across said scar. ‘If you don’t mind me asking.’ You quickly added, incase he didn’t want to talk about it. </p><p>‘No, it’s fine.’ He gave you a little squeeze. ‘I got it during my first week at the sanctuary... I was a little careless and got hit by a Hungarian Horntail’s tail... I swear that dragon’s got something against me, as she’s the one responsible for most of my scars... but I’m much more careful now!’ He gave you a sheepish smile, making you shake your head at him. </p><p>’Yeah I can see that...’ You said as you gestured to his arms. </p><p>‘This is nothing, you should have seen some of the other guys that work there... some of them actually reminds me of Kettleburn.’ </p><p>‘And if you’re not more carefull, you’ll look like him too.’ Charlie gave you a look, slightly smiling as he did. </p><p>‘Would that change the way you look at me?’ </p><p>‘No... but I’d rather you touched me with your hands than some cold magical hook-thingie...’ He lightly laugh at that, while you blushed, realising what you had said. </p><p>‘Does that mean you would want to do this again?’ You blushed brightly at his words, but did eventually give him a small nod as you kept your gaze at his chest, instead of his eyes. You heard him chuckle at your action. ‘It’s a little late to be embarrassed about it now (name).’ Though that didn’t help your blush. </p><p>‘I know, Charlie...’ You gave him a light tap on the chest, refusing to meet his gaze, or that was until he cupped your cheek in his hand, lifting your face up to meet his. </p><p>‘My eyes are up here.’ You let out a laugh, not really expecting him to say that, but it did help you feel less embarrassed.</p><p>Finaly looking him in the eyes, you gave him a soft smile. Admiring his beautiful brown eyes, which you could easily get lost in. Remembering the first time you had looked him in the eyes, also happening to be the first time you really met him, which was during the welcome feast in your first year. Not that you really liked that memory, but you did think he seemed like a kind person, only that you didn’t trust people back then and shut everyone out. </p><p>‘Is there something wrong?’ Charlie asked pulling you out of your little trance. </p><p>‘What? No! I was just thinking...’ You tried to look down again, but couldn’t as Charlie was still holding onto your face, so mustering up some courage you asked him a questions you had been wondering about for years. ‘Charlie... Maybe I have asked this before, but why did you want to become my friend?’ He looked at you blankly before he answerd. </p><p>‘Isn’t it obvious?’ You gave him a puzzled look, not really sure what to say. ‘You know... you have always been attractive... not very approachable, but highly pretty.’ </p><p>‘So you wanted to be my friend because I was pretty?’ You asked in a joking manner. </p><p>‘No, I wanted to be your friend because you looked sad, and I didn’t think it suited you.’ You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Charlie too looked a little suprised at his words. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. ‘So... what made you accept my friendship?’ He had changed the theme, but you didn’t really care about that. </p><p>‘You out of everyone should know this Charlie!’ </p><p>‘Don’t tell me it was when I said that stupid joke about the dragon and the troll?’ He looked embarrassed as he said that, his ears turning slightly red. </p><p>‘What? No... It was after that... when you compared the bird we were supposed to silence to a dragon... When we learned Silencio during charms.’ </p><p>‘Really?’ He looked confused, but then he seemed to remember. ‘Yeah, that was the first time you spoke more than one word to me.’ </p><p>‘Yeah... sorry about that.’ </p><p>‘You don’t have to apologize for something that happened so long ago.’ He gave you one of his warm smiles as he looked into your eyes. ‘You did become my friend in the end, and that’s all that really matter.’ Blushing a light shade of red you gave a smile and a small nod. </p><p>‘Yeah... but I’m still sorry for the way I acted.’ He gave you a look you couldn’t quite place, but then he pulled you into his chest. </p><p>‘I get it... I still feel like an arse for what happened during sixth year.’ </p><p>‘But atleast you tried to make it better afterwards! You helped me with the classes I had missed and even made that book for me! And what have I done? Nothing!’ </p><p>‘You came to see me play Quidditch, even when you were terrified of heights.’ You looked up at him, being slightly confused. ‘And you healed me when I got hit by that bludger.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, but you only got hit because you were looking for me...’ </p><p>‘And you helped Percy try to get trough to me.’ You stopped trying to protest and instead listened to him. ‘You helped me during almost every History of magic class we ever had, and you helped me write more essays than anyone could bother to remember. You have also done a ton of other things, so don’t say you never did anything for me.’ You were at a loss of words. You had always felt like you didn’t do anything for him, but after hearing his words you finaly saw it. ‘And then you didn’t punch me when I kissed you.’ You gave a small laugh. </p><p>‘Now why would I do that?’ He shrugged. </p><p>‘No reason, I was just afraid you would.’ Laughing at that, you suddenly noticed him inching closer to you. His face almost touching yours before he finaly closed in and captured your lips in a warm kiss. </p><p>*****</p><p>You had finaly gotten dressed and started prepearing Odin for his long trip to Romania. You showed Charlie everything he needed to know, all from how Odin liked to be fed to how to calm him down, not that the last one would be a problem. </p><p>It was around twelve when the other guys returned, having brought with them everything they needed, and it wasn’t long before they were ready to transport the dragon. </p><p>‘You’ll write to me when he’s safley moved, right?’ Charlie turned to look at you as you said that. </p><p>‘Of course I will, I’m even going to give you weekly updates, remember?’ He joked, earning a small chuckle from you, but then you looked down, rubbing one arm with the other. ‘And if you want to...’ Charlie started getting you to look up at him. ‘You could come to Romania... I could show you around and you could even see Odin.’ </p><p>‘Yeah, that sounds nice.’ You gave him a small smile, not knowing what else to do as you felt a little sad, knowing that he was going away and you wouldn’t get to see him for a while. </p><p>‘You ready to leave Weasley?’ You heard Mr Balan say from a short distance, only increasing your melancholic feeling. </p><p>‘Yeah, just a minute.’ He walked closer to you, taking one of your hands in his. ‘I’ll see you soon, won’t I?’ You gave him a bright smile. </p><p>‘As soon as you can get a visitor.’ He half-smiled at you, but then he did something you never expected him to. He quickly leaned down and brought you in for a deep kiss. You could hear someone wolf-whistle in the background, but couldn’t have cared less as you kissed him back with just as much force as he was using. Charlie had never kissed you infront of anyone else, so yes, this was unexpected, but you kind of liked it. You had to pull apart in the end, but only barley as he held onto your cheek, slightly caressing it. </p><p>‘I’ll see you soon then.’ Looking deep into your eyes as he waited for an answer. </p><p>‘Yeah.’ You said while out of breath. He gave you one finaly peck on the lips before he backed away to join the others, leaving you all alone again as they left with the dragon. </p><p>That was it... who knew how long it would take before you met him again. You realised you weren’t ready for this, but didn’t have a choise either way as he had already left.</p><p>You had no idea how long you had stayed in the backgarden, but when you finaly came to your senses you shok your head. This isn’t the end of the world... you’ll meet him again soon... just hang on. </p><p>*****</p><p>Nothing too exciting happened the next days. When friday arrived you had already finished looking trough the boxes, cleaned up the house and made the thestrials ready for their moving. </p><p>It turned out your old professor, Kettleburn, was the one coming to get them, as Dumbledore himself couldn’t leave Hogwarts at the moment. Kettleburn had traveled together with another man who introduced himself as Cody Strauss, who was also the boss at Hogsmade Creature reserve. He was a tall, blonde man in his mid-thirties who was covered in scars, but suprisingly had all of his limbs intact. There were a few others with them too, but they were only there to help moving the creatures, and didn’t really talk to you. </p><p>It didn’t take long to get the thestrials ready, and before you knew it, most of them had been moved, but Kettleburn and Mr Strauss had stayed behind as they had something to discuss with you. </p><p>It turne out that Dumbledore had spoken very highly of you to Mr Strauss, and after he had seen how you handled the thestrials he had offered you a job at the creature reserve in Hogsmade. </p><p>You were quite suprised at the news, having not expected that to happend, but you did accept, having no reason not to. So now you were packing together all of your things, and getting yourself ready for the move. Putting tons of enchantments around the house, making it impossible to find for everyone except you. </p><p>Word count 2,439</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>